Unwavering Dream
by Nyevah
Summary: What is an 18 year old girl to do when she’s stuck with a guy most girls dream of? Anything can happen when a miko gets bold and a demon isn’t as cold as he seems.
1. Chapter 1

Unwavering Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I want to own Inuyash, I'd rather own Sesshoumaru or possibly Naruku, he's pretty hot, even if he's evil.

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

"Stop your unnecessary chatter human."

"I'm not a human!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, I am human-.' Seshoumaru snorted. "But my name is Ka- Hey where are you going!"

Sesshoumaru never looked back. I stomped after him. 'I wonder what would happen if I tried to give him one good kick in the ass? He'd probably catch it, but then again he'd be holding my foot. Oh, my gawd when was the last time I shaved my legs like -.'

"Why are you following me human?"

"Huh?"

"Are all humans this stupid?"

"My name is Kagome." Sesshoumaru humped. "And no, all humans aren't stupid."

"Then it is only you."

"Why you arrogant, stuck up, jack-." Sesshoumaru grabbed me by my neck and pinned me to a tree.

"You confuse this Sesshoumaru with that half breed woman. Talk to this Sesshoumaru like that again and you will be no more." I stared into his eyes without fear I wasn't really afraid of him killing me. I knew he could and would do it, but I didn't care. Maybe I just needed this unpredictability or I honestly did want to die, so it would be all over.

Sesshoumaru searched my face with his eyes. 'I wonder if he's gay, all the hot guys usually are. He does have that undistinguishable feminine grace and hair that should be a sin for men to have. If he is gay would he be the man or the woman in the relationship? If I asked him would he kill me before he answered or after? Is it really worth it? Yup!'

I started to laugh. Sesshoumaru released his grip on my neck and I fell roughly to the ground. He looked down at me like he was contemplating killing me so everything would be silent again. When I was pretty sure I wasn't at immediate risk I preceded.

"Sesshoumaru, are you-" Sesshoumaru glared down at me. I looked at his cold eyes. 'He'd kill me before he answered just to know that I didn't have the satisfaction of knowing the answer before I died.' "Where are we?"

Sesshoumaru stopped in the clearing and looked around him. I watched curiously as he jumped straight up in the air. He did it so smoothly his hair barely ruffled in the light breeze. He came back down after a few seconds and settled himself on a log. I walked over to him and looked at his face. Sesshoumaru stared pass me into the distance.

"Soooo where are we?"

Sesshoumaru looked at me for a minute before he answered, "An enchanted forest."

"Huh?"

"Can you not hear human?"

"I heard you I am just surprised you answered."

"This Sesshoumaru knew you would not be quiet until I answered."

"Are you trying to say you only answered to shut me up?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm getting tired of all of the silence I would like to hear something you know a whistle, a few words. You don't even make noise when you walk. It's like I'm walking alone but I'm-."

"Of all the humans to get stuck with, I get the annoying one."

"Well, you're not a bucket of fun either."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at me. I blushed and looked away embarrassed. It was much different when I argue with Sesshoumaru. With Inuyasha I am always the smart one that knows exactly what to say, but around Sesshoumaru I feel like an eight year old without any words.

"So what is an enchanted forest?" Sesshoumaru turned his glaze back towards me. "Look I don't want to be stuck with you anymore than you do. I am just having a bad day. If we are going to get out of here then I need to know how to help."

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't need your help."

"Yeah, you're the one who got us lost in the first place."

"This Sesshoumaru is not lost."

"Then where are we?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer instead he raised his head and turned it away from me like he was too godly to answer someone beneath him, in other words me. "Okay then how do we get out of here?" Once again Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "That's exactly like a guy, can't ask for directions."

Sesshoumaru looked back to me. "Who was this Sesshoumaru to ask? The big tall tree on the right?"

I looked back at Sesshoumaru shocked. 'Did he just use his sense of humor?' It was worth a try. "Yes."

"The tree said, "Keep walking and ask three trees down on the left.'."

I looked at Sesshoumaru and laughed. Sesshoumaru turned his head to hide what looked like a smile. I smiled looking at him fondly.' He isn't as bad as I thought.' I stood up stiffly as my eyes widened in thought "Sesshoumaru, what happens in an enchanted forest?"

"It depends on the forest. The magic is manifested differently in every one."

"You don't think it's weird that we have been acting strange? I mean I feel more negative and I don't know giddy, I guess, and you actually look like you feel, well something."

Sesshoumaru straightened up at that. I felt bad, like a little girl who spanked her puppy for something he didn't do. "Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean it like it sounds I was trying to say, I mean, I meant to say-."

"No, you are right. Something is off about this forest. When did you start to feel different?"

"Right after we left Naruku's castle. You don't think he did this did you?"

"What better way to get this Sesshoumaru and the miko out of the way then to put them in an inescapable forest."

"So we are really stuck here?"

"What being stuck alone with this Sesshoumaru in a secluded place wasn't one of your biggest fantasies?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Last chapter_

"What being stuck alone with this Sesshoumaru in a secluded place wasn't one of your biggest fantasies?"

I fell off the log after hearing his question. I stood up and lightly dusted myself off as I tried as hard as I could to not look at Sesshoumaru, and find an answer to his question. 'What can I say? Yes, Sesshoumaru it is what I dream of constantly even though I know that I am not supposed to. No! That's a bad idea! He might use that against Inuyasha, but do I really care about Inuyasha?'

As I contemplated how to answer, I was completely unaware of my surroundings. Sesshoumaru came up behind me and placed his large hand on my butt. I lost my train of thought as I focused on his hand. It gently moved across my butt a few times. Every second his hand was on my butt I silently prayed he would go a little lower. My skirt wasn't that long and I was sure he could make better contact without the small piece of cotton blocking our fun.

"This Sesshoumaru thin**k**s you missed **a** spot." He **l**eaned down, seeing as h**e** was sta**n**ding at about 6'5" compared to my small 5'5" frame, to my ear. That** 1** foot made a big difference as his hair brushed my shoulder. He licked it quickly and I shivered at the feeling of his hot, wet tongue trailing over every ridge of my ear. He laughed softly never leaving the vicinity of my ear. I blushed as I felt his hand move around my hips to the front of my skirt. I grabbed his hand. Not because I wanted him to stop but I wanted to make sure he went where I wanted him to, straight down. He tried to pull his hand back but I didn't want to let go. 'Damn you Inuyasha! If Sesshoumaru had both of his arms I would be feeling twice as hot!' I traced each of his elegant fingers with one of my own.

"Kagome turn around."

"Hm?"

Sesshoumaru stepped back as much as he could, since I was still holding onto his hand. I pouted and turned around to see why I lost the heat of his body. I looked up at his face before dropping his hand. 'Maybe he doesn't want to touch me anymore.' Sesshoumaru leaned back down to me and lowered his face until his eyes were even with mine. He didn't say anything for so long that I had to give into my curiosity.

"Sesshoumaru, what is-?"

"Woman, shut up." Sesshoumaru said so softly I almost missed it.

"You listen-." Sesshoumaru cut me off by pressing his warm, soft lips against mine. At first the kiss was gentle, but Sesshoumaru couldn't pretend to be tender for too long and the kiss quickly heated up. His lips pushed against mine so hard the force pushed me back into the tree behind me. As he roughly bit my bottom lip, I stopped participating. As quickly as I stopped Sesshoumaru did also. "What is wrong?"

I looked up into his hazy eyes and blinked back the tears I knew threatened to fall. I pinched some of my skin on my naked forearm. Do you know that feeling when you wake up and you feel like as if the last years of your life were a dream? I wake up every morning and have that feeling. After three years I have finally decided to question my life. My first question deals with Inuyasha. Is he every going to give up on Kikyo? My next que**s**tion conc**e**rn**s** Naruku. I**s** **h**e ever go**i**ng to stop b**e**ing a wuss and come out of hiding so I can kill him and get on with my life? Me hoping to answer either question was like wishing for a-.

I shrieked as Sesshoumaru pinched me. I looked at my arm where his claws grazed me lightly and noticed a thin line of blood that was starting to congeal. My eyes widened in surprise. I put two fingers to my lips and felt the warmth that lingered there.

"It wasn't a dream?" If I had any doubt in my mind it vanished as Sesshoumaru raised my arm to his mouth and licked the blood that lay there. I stared at the spot where the blood was until Sesshomaru tilted my head up to look at him.

"It was not a dream," he said with a firm voice. I leaned forward on my tippy toes to finish where we left off until my stomach growled loudly. I blushed and smiled nervously.

Sesshoumaru dropped my face and backed away from me as quickly as his pride would allow him to manage. He blinked a few times and I bit my lip in sadness as I watched Sesshoumaru's eyes cleared of the smoking look he had just seconds before. His face went back to the blank slate that I was familiar with, and I sighed in defeat. I didn't really get into the kiss or get to feel his tongue in my mouth. I averted my eyes from where they were naturally drawn. Silence once again hung in the air but tension was present as well. I decided to speak because I knew that Sesshoumaru would never talk.

I finally raised my eyes from the forest floor and looked back up at him. "Sesshoumaru, um, about, well, you know how, um, what I mean to say is, um, Sesshoumaru?"

"We shall not speak of what just happened ever again woman. Do you understand this Sesshoumaru?"

I smiled at him innocently, "Of course Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't talk about it when I could dream about it." Sesshoumaru looked at me warily. "Oh, but you're calling me woman now. Does that mean I have been upgraded or am I really that good that you finally acknowledged my feminism?"

Sesshoumaru growled at me threateningly at the back of his throat. I decided to give him a piece of his own medicine. I gave him a little smirk of my own and raised my own eyebrow at him, "Well, which one is it?"

"Who do you think you are human to question this Sesshoumaru?" I smiled innocently refusing to answer. "How old are you an**y**w**ay** hum**a**n? **1**5, 16?"

"I am 18 Sesshoumaru and purrfectly legal," I said smiling as I rolled my r's.

"What is legal?"

I smiled broadly, "Come here and I'll show you."

I would like to thank those who reviewed:

yaya15

**kalen1**

**Sesshie**

I hope ya'll noticed your name in this chapter. Thanks again for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this update is a little late. I've been a little busy and my muse went on strike, but he's all better now so here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

_Last chapter_

"I am 18 Sesshoumaru and purrfectly legal," I said smiling as I rolled my r's.

"What is legal?"

I smiled broadly, "Come here and I'll show you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his muscular chest. "No one tells this Sesshoumaru what to do." 

I smirked at him and started to stalk towards him. "That's okay I'll come to you." I made sure to walk slowly towards him, twisting my hips at the same time. I watched his eyes carefully as I started to inch closer. I wanted to see how he reacted when _I_ was the one in the lead. When I was finally in front of him, I raised my arm towards his smooth face. The whole time Sesshoumaru never moved. I couldn't tell if he actually wanted me to touch him or if he was just waiting for me to move so he could strike me down.

'Only one way to find out.' Just as my right hand was about to caress his left cheek my stomach growled again. I dropped my right arm and quickly covered my stomach with both hands. 'Oh, man! Not again!' I sighed in defeat and turned away from Sesshoumaru and headed back towards my little log. I sat down and pulled my backpack over to my feet. I glanced up to look at Sesshoumaru. He was standing the same way he was only seconds before but his eyes were staring back at me. I shrugged and started to dig in my pack to find something to eat. I dug around my clothes and ointments to look for Inuyasha's favorite treat. I pulled out the ramen and groaned. 'When do they invent electricity? I am getting so tired of flavored noodles!'

"Are you hungry Sesshoumaru?" I looked back at Sesshoumaru, but he didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and got up to look for some wood to start a fire. It wasn't too hard considering the fact we were in a forest surrounded by trees. I scampered around the forest floor looking for good-sized branches that could last all night. I fe**l**t S**e**sshoum**a**ru's eyes on me the w**h**ole **t**ime. As I was grabbing two branches near the far side of the clearing, I felt a light breeze run pass my butt. I straightened up quickly. 'Sesshoumaru wasn't staring at me because of my skirt was he?' I turned around to look at Sesshoumaru. He smirked when he looked at me. I blushed and placed my hands on my hips. "Can I he**l**p you?"

"Th**i**s Sesshoumaru thin**k**s," Sesshoumaru sm**i**led at me evily, "**T**hat y**o**u dro**p**ped someth**i**ng." I n**a**rrowed my eyes at him. 'He was looking at my ass!' I squatted down to pick up my fallen firewood making sure not to show Sesshoumaru my butt or my face. I picked up the wood slowly to allow my face time to cool down. 'Why is this happening to me?! One second I want to sleep with him and the next I'm too embarrassed to look at him! What more do the gods want? I am already a horny teenager who happens to be a virgin who happens to be in a forest with a demon who happens to be as fine as hell!' I sighed in frustration and turned around to go prepare my dinner. I went to the center of the clearing and arranged the wood into an 'x' shape. Then I grabbed my bag and started to look for my matches and a pot. I filled my pot with some water from my water bottle. After I spotted some deer peeing in a stream I lost my urge to drink _fresh_ spring water. Now I carry around bottled water no matter how much it hurts my back.

I pulled out one of the matches and quickly struc**K** **i**t across the side of the box. "What is that, **miko**?" I turned around to face Sesshoumaru but blinked as I noticed he was right beside me.

"It's – ouch!" I dropped the hot match on the logs and looked at my thumb and index finger. Sesshoumaru grabbed my two fingers and looked at them briefly before he stuck them in his mouth. He sucked on them slowly, his tongue stroking each digit. He continued to suck on my fingers until the fire started to pop merrily. He looked into my eyes as he pulled my fingers out of his mouth. I pulled back a little further and focused on making my dinner. The two of us were silent as I waited for the noodles to cook and cool. I poured the ramen into a bowl and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from my pack.

"Would you like some Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't eat ningen food."

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru blinked before he masked his confusion. "Because."

I nodded for him to continue, but he just turned away from me. I shrugged and turned my head to face the fire. "I could kill for some meat!"

"No one is stopping you."

My mouth dropped open and a few noodles slipped out and splashed onto my shirt. "You've got to be playing!"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't play ."

"I can't hunt for food!"

"Why not human? Are you too weak?"

"No! It's not that. It's just that, I've never done it before because Inuyasha always did it for me." I looked down into my noodles in shame. As independent as I liked to tell Inuyasha I was, tracking, killing, and cleaning an animal wasn't something I insisted on doing myself.

"You don't expect this Sesshoumaru to hunt for you do you?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow like he dared me to say yes. I looked back up from my ramen to glare at him.

"I wouldn't _dare_ ask The Great Lord Sesshoumaru to belittle himself by doing something as below him like looking for food for a _human_," I said sarcastically trying to control my anger.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and turned his head away from me. "Good, because this Sesshoumaru wouldn't dream of doing it." I tried to bite back my reply but I was losing quickly. Instead I jammed as many noodles as I could into my mouth. Lady-like, no, but it did prevent me from saying something that could potentially make me lose my head from my shoulders.

"Hunting for you would mean this Sesshoumaru actually could consider _you_ as a potential mate."

My attempt to keep my mouth shut failed miserably. "Inuyasha hunts for me all the time!"

"That is not the same thing."

"Really how?"

"He hunts for your whole group not just you. It is not as intimate."

"Oh really? It could be that he actually loves me."

"Demons do not love they feel attachment."

"So you mean Inuyasha can't fall in love with me because he's part demon?"

"No, this Sesshoumaru did not say that."

"So I have a chance of him loving me?!"

"You are doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Flattering yourself."

"Hoping he can love me isn't flattering myself."

"It is not what you said, but how you said it."

"That's how I sound when I'm excited."

"I will not even take that bait, as easy as it may be. He can not love you because he thinks he is in love with the other priestess."

"People can fall out of love."

"Yes."

"But?" Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. "Go on say what you wanted to say. Yes, people can fall out of love but-."

"He could never love you."

"What are you going to say next? Like the way I could, oooh, oooh, or how about how the way you deserve to be loved? Or possibly because I am the most **beautiful** girl in the world and he can't appreciate that?"

"Now you are living in a fantasy, **miko**."

"And _you're_ such an expert on relationships. I don't see you with a wife or children running around."

Sesshoumaru slammed me against a tree. I licked my **crimson **lips quickly to try and catch my breath.

"I do not **f**eel like pl**a**ying a**n**ymore of your games." Sesshoumaru snarled.

I slowly tried to count down from **10** like my mother told me too. '**1**0, 9,-aw hell!' "And I'm tired of being put down. Inuyasha does that enough. I don't want to hear it from his half-brother too!"

"Do not compare me to that half-breed. My family is none of your concern. Speak of mates or pups again and I will kill you, trapped in here or not."

"I don't know. I kind of like you slamming me into trees. I like it rough it turns me on," I said smiling like an innocent girl. I felt sexy like a girl dressed up in one of those naughty school girl costumes. "Fuck me Sesshoumaru." I grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

My eyes widened in surprise when I actually heard the words I said echo in my head. 'Damn all the **el**ves that live in this **f**orest,**-**amn **war**s for making me come here, **-**amn the **goddess**es for making Sesshoumaru so fine, **-**amn Inuyasha's nose for smelling Naruku's **blood**, **-**amn hormones for making me feel all this **lust**, and last of all damn **Nefertiti** just because I can! Who is Nefertiti again? Wasn't she that goddess of fertility? Oh it isn't important! I wonder if enough time passed yet. Will Sesshoumaru be looking at me if I open my eyes?

* * *

I would like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. 

**Beautiful miko **

**kzb637 (also known as kimiko) **

**crimsonfan101 **

**likitopia **

**Leah T **

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust **

**Nefertiti **

I would especially like to thank Leah T for forgiving for me spelling her name wrong. Oops my bad! You know I love ya! Also thanks kzb637! I was having trouble thinking of a way to fit your name into the story. Your other name fitted just nicely.

Well that's all until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: First of all, sorry for the long wait. Has it really been like two weeks?

Second, thanks for the review P**ha**ntomess of the Night. I'm sorry if the bold **p**rint was a little confusing. If you look at the bottom of each cha**p**ter **y**ou will find the names of the people who reviewed the last chapter in **b**ol**d **(and possibly a name in parentheses if I had to modify their name to fit into the story). If you se**a**rch throughout the stor**y** you wi**l**l notic**e** individu**a**l letters in bold print. Piece toget**h**er the bold le**t**ters and you'll find one of the reviewer's names.

An example is above. You put all the letters together you will notice it spells out **happybdayleaht**. Break it apart and you have, happy b day leah t. (Happy 18th! by the way Leah T. See, I didn't forget! Not like you'd let me!)

It is kind of my way of giving a shout out to my reviewers.

If anyone finds the bold print annoying or you think that the bold distracts from the story please let me know.

* * *

Last chapter

My eyes widened in surprise when I actually heard the words I said echo in my head. 'Damn all the elves that live in this forest, -amn wars for making me come here, -amn the goddesses for making Sesshoumaru so fine, -amn Inuyasha's nose for smelling Naruku's blood, -amn hormones for making me feel all this lust, and last of all damn Nefertiti just because I can! Who is Nefertiti again? Wasn't she that goddess of fertility? Oh it isn't important! I wonder if enough time passed yet. Will Sesshoumaru be looking at me if I open my eyes?

Chapter 4

I opened **m**y eyes slowly before I h**ad** to close them again. I just couldn't stop beating myself up for my mouth's stupidity. I didn't regret what I said, I just wasn't ready to say it aloud yet. Who honestly hasn't looked at Sesshou**m**aru and sa**i**d, 'Damn, he's hot. I wonder what he's li**k**e in bed.'? I knew I c**o**uldn't try to pretend that I didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru's eyes had widened in surprise too, and then he had narrowed them in thought. His shock hadn't shown long on his face, but I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't just let what I said go and leave it be.

I wasn't prepared for sex. I mean, I'm a priestess, everyone expects me to be pure in mind, body, and soul. It is as if everyone imagines me to remain a virgin forever! Besides I am still working on getting over Inuyasha. He is stil**l** a v**e**ry sore topic for me th**a**t I'd rat**h**er no**t** get into even with myself. I know that getting a new crush would help but I don't think Sesshoumaru is the best **p**erson to do it wit**h**. 'Get over Inuy**a**sha I mea**n**.' Unfor**t**unately my b**o**dy didn't think the sa**me** way. 'I'm sure **S**e**s**sh**o**umaru would, could o**f**, I mean, might be a great person **t**o _do it wit**h**_.' I hav**e** known that I've wanted Sesshoumaru for a long time, not just for this one **night**.

His grace and elegance drew me to him like a moth to a flame. 'His body's a plus too.' His attitude was what turned me on the most. He is always so determined and calm. It is as if nothing can faze him. He can be cold from time to time but I can see that isn't how he always is. 'Everyone li**k**es a bad boy somet**im**e, r**i**ght?' I watched Sesshoumaru's face for any other emotions, but he didn't show any. It was his same blan**k** face with beautiful g**o**lden eyes that seemed to draw me in deeper, closer to him and further from my mental contemplations. I'm not in love with Sesshoumaru or anything but I do lust after him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted all over my face before focusing back onto my own chocolate eyes. I tried to keep staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes even as I feel myself start to blush. Sesshoumaru won our little staring contest. I couldn't tell what he was looking for in my eyes, but he obviously didn't find it because he dropped me onto the ground. It hurt slightly but I didn't want to say anything. I looked away at the forest floor.

"Don't say what you don't mean, miko."

I felt Sesshoumaru's eyes leave me and I continued to look at the dirt and leaves scattered around me. I glanced back up in time to see Sesshoumaru walking out of the clearing. I wanted to call out to him but I was too ashamed. I didn't know how long Sesshoumaru was going to be gone so I decided to **ch**eck the amount of p**r**ovisions that m**y** mom had left for me in**s**ide my b**a**ckpack. 'I wonder how **l**ong **i**t will be before we get out of here.' I wasn't an**x**ious to get out of the forest **a**nd go back to **m**y **o**ld normal ro**u**tine but the tension between Sesshouma**r**u and I was rising. We were both acting like sex-deprived animals and we'd on**l**y b**e**en **a**lone for at most a few **h**ours.

My supplies were pretty fresh because I had ran home while waiting for In**u**ya**s**h**a** to get a new **p**ossible lead on Naruku. My supplies could probably last me about three to four weeks, if I was lucky. I don't know how long I would be able to last in this forest alone with Sesshoumaru though.

I looked around the clearing taking in all the little details now that I had the time. There were some pretty normal looking trees and grass surrounding the rough dirt circle that made up the clearing and was covered in leaves. From where I was sitting the forest didn't look enchanted. Actually the clearing looked more boring than a normal forest. This forest didn't even have any animal sounds like wolves or bunnies. There wasn't even the annoying sound of bugs.

I wasn't concerned about being attacked by any wild animal, just Sesshoumaru. 'At this rate I won't be a virgin by time morning comes!' I really wanted a bath but I was afraid to go wandering off into the forest without Sesshoumau. Just because the clearing didn't scare me doesn't mean the rest of the forest doesn't. I'd rather be stuck with Sesshoumaru and the baggage he co**m**es with th**a**n to be stuck alone. I tried to focus m**y** mind on other thin**g**s b**u**t I kept d**r**ifting back to how s**l**eepy I was.

Inuyasha was being a slave driver even more so than usual. He woke us up before the sun came up in an attempt to break the old routine, or for some other reason only he would think of. Naruku is watching our every step no matter what. So, it technically doesn't matter if we try to do something spontaneous or not, it wouldn't be a surprise anyways. Not like Sango, Miroku, and I could convince Inuyasha of that, he's too thick headed. 'I wonder how Naruku does it though. He always seems to be a step ahead of us.' I glanced around the clearing again looking for any sign of Sesshoumaru.

'I wonder if he is even coming back.' I stared off towards the direction he left until my vision started to blur. 'Don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep.' I tried to repeat the phrase over and over but my eyes closed anyway. I blinked quickly and tried to stand up. My body protested in its weakened state and I gave up on trying to move anywhere. 'Stay awake Kagome! Think of some thing to stay awake. I know! I'll count sheep. It never helps you fall asleep so it should help me stay awake. One, Two, Three, what comes next, oh yeah, um, what number was I on? You don't want to fall asleep Kagome! You are in a unknown forest, all alone, you don't want to go to sleep and be unaware of your surroundings.'

I glanced up at the treetops noticing the deep purples and blues signifying an imminent sunset. It was still too early for me to be falling asleep. I needed to spend the last moments of light memorizing the forest around me incase I need to maneuver quickly in any direction. 'Okay let's try this again. One, two, three, crunch! Three! How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? Crunch! The world may never kno…..'

"Miko."

My head snapped up off of my chest and I moaned in protest. I wasn't really eating a Tootsie Pop. I was just hearing the crunch of Sesshoumaru's feet on the leaves. I looked up at Sesshoumaru standing above me and I grunted before dropping my body onto the ground.

"Go away I was about to find out how long it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop." I rolled over onto my side so I wouldn't have to see his feet anymore.

"Get up."

"No!" I rolled over onto my stomach and used my hands to cover my ears. Sesshoumaru kicked me in my ribs to get my attention. I cracked my right eye open and looked at him. "Do that again and I'll kill you." I closed my eye again and tried to get back to the owl in the tree. I wasn't looking at him but I would bet my secret stash of chocolate that he was either smirking at me or one of his eyebrows was raised in that 'oh, really?' way.

"Fine then ningen. Stay here."

I rolled over onto my back at hearing his statement. "Where are you going?"

"There is a place, a little deeper in the forest, that this Sesshoumaru believes someone is residing in."

"Really? Great! Come get me in the morning."

"You leave now or this Sesshoumaru will leave you."

"Bye. Send me a postcard." I looked up at him and he glared down at me. "Well? You aren't moving." He glared harder, if that's even possible.

"We are going. Now!"

"How? I'm so sleepy I can't even stand, much less walk. What are you going to do carry me?"

"Fine."

I blinked and looked above me. Sesshoumaru was no longer standing there so I rolled over onto my side again to try and locate him. He was sitting on the log watching me.

"Go to sleep. This Sesshoumaru refuses to carry anyone around anywhere. We shall leave first thing in the morning."

I nodded as well as I could without picking my head off the ground. I hadn't closed my eyes long before I started to dream. I looked around me. The ground was covered in blood and mangled body parts. I had to urge to gag but I covered my mouth and turned my head towards where I heard voices. I notic**e**d a man lifting his s**w**ord and was paralyzed as he swun**g** it **b**risk**l**y and killed the person at his feet. "Nooooooooooo!" The tears streamed down my face. He had just killed the person I loved the most in this world. My one and only Sesshou.

* * *

I would like to thank all of those who reviewed.

**madmiko**

**Leah T**

**Phantomess of the Night**

**kzb637 (kimiko)**

**Chrysalix Amour**

**Leah**

**usa-p (usa p)**

**xmayxgurlx (maygurl)**

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust (ewgbl)**

I want to apologize to Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust. Sorry I had to shorten your name to just initials but it was hard to fit all of the words into the story again.

Well, until next update!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well this chapter is a little shorter than usual but at least it's on time!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"Go to sleep. This Sesshoumaru refuses to carry anyone around anywhere. We shall leave first thing in the morning."

I nodded as well as I could without picking my head off the ground. I hadn't closed my eyes long before I started to dream. I looked around me. The ground was covered in blood and mangled body parts. I had to urge to gag but I covered my mouth and turned my head towards where I heard voices. I noticed a man lifting his sword and was paralyzed as he swung it briskly and killed the person at his feet. "Nooooooooooo!" The tears streamed down my face. He had just killed the person I loved the most in this world. My one and only Sesshou.

Chapter 5

When I woke up I had to bite back a scream. My dream had gotten worse as the night wore on. I watche**d **as Sesshoumaru got sl**a**ughtered into tiny **p**ieces. T**h**e ma**n** mad**e** sure to dissect him into parts small enough that Sesshoumaru had no hopes of regenerating any part of his body. I sat up quickly and turned my head to the side to vomit.

After I was finished emptying my stomach, I walked over to my bag and grabbed my bottle of water to rinse the remains out of my mouth. I glanced around the clearing and was happy that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. I quickly rinsed my mouth and washed my face to rid my face of al**l** the s**i**gns my tears and snot had **l**eft. Once I had finishe**d**, I walk**e**d o**v**er to the spot where **I** threw up and covered it with a **l**ot of fresh dirt to hide the sight from my mind and my nose. I busied myself with cleaning up the camp to get my mind off of things. Sesshoumaru came back while I was repacking my backpack for the third time. He glimpsed the camp's new appearance before wrinkling his nose.

"What happened?"

I stopped what I was doing immediately. 'I thought I did a good job of covering it all up.'

"Well miko. I do not have all night."

I glanced up in shock and confirmed Sesshoumaru's claim. The sky was still as dark as when I fell asleep.

"How long did I sleep?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest in defiance and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, I am the one asking the questions now." I stared at him, this time without backing down. I was not in the mood for Sesshoumaru's **b**att**l**e of domin**a**n**c**e.

"Three hours."

I nodded and went bac**k** to packing.

"Now answer this **S**esshou**m**aru's q**u**estion."

I looked up at him fo**r **a brie**f** moment. 'Should I tell him? No, he would probably get mad that I considered him so weak.' "It was nothing," I said as I slid the pack's straps on my back.

"What are you doing?"

"Aren't we going look at that hut or what ever?"

"We are not leaving until you inform me of your current situation." Silence followed and I waited for him to let it go.

"Miko," he threatened.

I glared at him. I wanted to start walking but I had no idea which way to start.

"Do no make me repeat myself, again."

'Stubborn ass dog!' "I had a bad dream. Now can we go?"

"You have had a sufficient amount of sleep?"

I looked back at where the spot on the ground was before looking back at Sesshoumaru. Images of his butchered body popped back into my mind. I swallowed quickly trying to keep down all of the emotions and reflexes that were threatening to resurface before nodding. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod before heading out of the c**l**e**a**ring in what I guesse**d** to be a northwesterl**y **direction. We tra**v**eled **in** s**i**len**c**e for a wh**i**le but I think this w**a**s the first time I didn't mind. I let my mind wander to other things while the trees passed by as we moved through the forest quickly. Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly but I was too slow to stop in time and collided with his back.

"Hey!" I shouted rubbing my nose, which I was sure was turning red.

"What bothers you?"

I passed up the chance to retort 'You first of all!' for an innocent approach. "What do you mean?"

"You have been quiet for a long span of time."

"You want me to talk?"

"No, it is just different for you to be quiet."

"Well, I'm sorry my muteness bothers that Sesshoumaru! Are you concerned for this little ningen?"

Sesshoumaru growled at my open show of mockery and started walking again, but with a much faster pace. As I struggled to catch up with him, I started to feel guilty. Sesshoumaru was actually worried about my welfare. I should've been happy but instead I jumped at him. The dream was making my jumpy.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait!" Sesshoumaru slowed but I still had to jog to keep up. I wanted to say something to ease the tension that I caused. I **k**new that **I** should apologize but I just couldn't bring **m**yself to** i**t.

"I would li**k**e t**o** point out that joke was corny." Sesshoumaru stopped again and turned towards me, but this time I stopped myself from bumping it to him. He raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"You know the one about the tree."

"I distinctly remember you laughing."

"I felt sorry for you. You obviously don't use your sense of humor very often. It was a good try though."

"Jokes do not kill people."

"And neither does laughing or smiling."

He raised his brow at me again.

"Never mind." 'Does he just not get it or is he really just trying to push my buttons?'

We started to walk again but this time I was beside Sesshoumaru. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"You know earlier, just now, everything."

"Um."

"I just had to say something! The tension was driving me crazy."

"Are you sure it was not the silence?"

"Well that too but I hate that kind of tension that screams hostility. I would prefer sexual tension any day."

Sesshoumaru stopped again and I stopped next to him. I glanced up at him but when I noticed he was in thought I looked back in front of me.

"Mi-."

"Holy shit!"

* * *

I would like to say thanks to my reviewers: 

**lildevil0644 (lildevil)**

**Black Smurf**

**Daphne**

**kzb637 (kimiko)**

**Lady Vinicia**

Til next update!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. Ya'll inspired to me to write a little more than usual. I would also like to thank my mom who fixed the computer after I accidentally crashed it. Who knew that a CPU costs about eight hundred dollars now a days? Neways, on to the chapter, the real reason you are reading what I write.

* * *

_Last Chapter _

"I just had to say something! The tension was driving me crazy."

"Are you sure it was not the silence?"

"Well that too but I hate that kind of tension that screams hostility. I would prefer sexual tension any day."

Sesshoumaru stopped again and I stopped next to him. I glanced up at him but when I noticed he was in thought I looked back in front of me.

"Mi-."

"Holy shit!"

Chapter 6

I looked up at **the** wo**r**ds in surprise. I didn't feel an**y**one approach. I had to p**u**ll my eyesight from in front of me and towards the voice. Before I glanced away I could barely make out the outline of a little hut from the gaps between the trees.

I turned to look at the speaker. She was about 5' 10", only three or four inches taller than me. She had dark brown hair that hun**g** freely d**o**wn **t**o t**h**e m**i**ddle of her ba**c**k. The **vixen** looked at **Sessh**omaru before she glanced nervousl**y** to me. She blinked in surprise a few times and long luscious lashes flitted over her smoky gray eyes. She looked at Sesshoumaru one last time before she focused on me.

"Please excuse me. I was a **li**tt**l**e surprise**d**. You don't s**e**e many people in here."

I nodded in understanding. Tra**v**el**i**ng with the **l**oose mouthed Inuyasha made me prone to much more vulgar language than what this woman just said.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and this is -." I looked at Sesshoumaru to give him his chance to introduce himself. He was glaring at the woman whi**l**e his right h**a**n**d** shakil**y** ho**v**ered over h**i**s swords. I told the woma**n** **i**n apology with a **c**rooked sm**i**le on my f**a**ce. "And this is-."

"**Ses**s**h**oumaru, the present Lord of t**h**e Western Lands." She smirked as she glanced back at Sesshoumaru. "**Y**es, I know whom Sesshoumaru is."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Then use my title when you address me."

She crossed her arms over her **c**hest and rem**a**ined smirking. "Why? You're not my lord and **t**his isn't the Weste**r**n Lands."

Sesshoumaru snarled and pulled h**i**s Tokiji**n** out of its she**a**th so qui**c**kly the reflection of the in**ac**tive setting sun off the steel c**a**used my vision to blur sligh**t**ly.

The smirk fell off of her face and she shifted her attention back to me. "Hi, my name is Takara Ami, but you can just call **m**e T**a**kara." She held out her hand and I shook it gentl**y**. "How exactly did you **g**et st**u**ck with the **r**etched **L**or**d** of the Ice?" Sesshoum**a**ru's eye started to twitch and I noticed his gri**p** on Tokijin tig**h**te**ne**d.

"Um." I watched **Sesshoumaru **carefully afraid he would **sk**ewer the girl in a m**o**ments not**i**ce. After I was pretty sure, how can anyone be sure of any**th**ing aro**und** Sesshoum**ar**u, th**a**t she wasn't going to be murdered brutally I turned back to her. "Well, you see-."

"Do not answer." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold and hard.

Takara's eyes flashed angrily at Sesshoumaru. "Was I speaking to you?" She asked haughtily. Her facial expression changed quickly and she smiled innocently. "Now be a good boy and speak only when I command you or if spoke to. That's a good doggie."

Sesshoumaru snarled again and snapped into action. His hand moved fluently and he quickly brought the tip of his sword up to Takara's throat. "**B**r**ea**the yo**u**r las**t**."

**I** looked at him and my mouth **f**ell open, in a very **u**n**l**adylike **m**anner, of **i**ts own accord. I tried not to **k**eep it **o**pen as widely as it was when I started to speak, "What?!"

He turned his head towards me, but his hand and sword never wavered. "This Sesshoumaru said breathe your last."

"I thought you always say die?"

"It was getting old. This Sesshoumaru likes to mix it up a bit every once in a while."

"Don't."

"You did not like it?"

"Oh, it's okay I guess."

"But? What is wrong?"

"It isn't as scary as die."

"Why?"

"I don't know I can't place my finger on it."

"It's too long. It takes away that special umph." We both turned to look at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you two here to talk and I'll just go take a walk."

Sesshoumaru stopped her from taking a step and used his sword's **bla**de to drive her ba**ck** into one of the **s**urrounding trees. I shook **m**y head. "We have got to get yo**u** away f**r**om your mild obsession with trees.

He glared **f**reely at me, "Where is this Sesshoumaru supposed to corner her? The ground?"

"I don't know. You're supposed to be the smart one my great lordship."

"Um, if you two don't mind can he like **ki**ll **m**e or let me go? **I k**ind **o**f have to pee."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and Tokijin flared up to an intense red aura full of Sesshoumaru's youki that just screamed death. She smiled again, "What I mean is let me properly welcome you to the forest. If you ease off a little I can do this a lot quicker. Sesshoumaru didn't budge.

"Come on Sesshoumaru let her talk for a minute," I whined. This might be the only other person in the forest and Sesshoumaru was ready to blow it to save his pride. 'Really, I'm the only one watching. Who is he trying to impress?'

"Yeah, come on Sesshoumaru. Can we talk for a min-?" She shut up quickly when she noticed his look of anger that was only obvious in his golden eyes. She smiled again. This time it actually looked sincere. Sesshoumaru sighed before he moved away from Takara. It wasn't very far but she could breathe.

"Sesshoumaru aren't you going to put the sword away?" I asked quietly.

"No." His voice was fierce and steadfast.

Takara shrugged and looked at both of us before she cleared her throat loudly. "I would like to welcome you to the forest. It is customary that I give the welcoming commencement to have you properly introduced to the forest. Are you ready?" I nodded my head eagerly while Sesshoumaru stared at us dispassionately.

"Okay! Here goes!" Takara took a deep breath and smiled at me one last time before she opened her mouth and the welcome tumbled out. "Welcome to Fores, such a perfect forest. Here we have some rules, let me sing in chorus. Don't make waves, stay in line. And we'll get along fine. Fores is the place to crash. Please keep out of the trees. Shine your shoes, wipe your ass. Fores is, Fores is, Fores is the perfect . . . place!"

I clapped and laughed, "Wow! Sing it again!"

"Do it again and this Sesshoumaru will cut your tongue out."

"You mean cut my tongue off?" Takara asked.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "This Sesshoumaru knows how to cut your tongue off while it is still in your mouth."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Takara. "The forest's name is really Fores?"

She turned to me and smiled broadly, "Actually that's the name that I gave it. No one has ever tried to name it before so I just woke up one day and said, 'I'm bored. I think I'll name the forest.'"

"Why Fores though?"

"I spent about a week thinking of names until I had to give up and name it Fores. Forest just drop the 't'."

"It took you a week to think of that?!"

"Huh? Oh, no! I originally wanted to name it Duloc. Unfortunately someone told me there's already a town with that name. It took me a week to figure out a better name. When I got tired of that I wrote the word forest in the dirt and decided to do something else. I pouted for a while because I wanted to be more creative than to just name the forest, Forest. When I came back though, the 't' wasn't there anymore so I just left it as Fores. Actually, I had to change my welcome song to fit the name. Duloc's song was much cuter. Want to hear it?"

I started to open my mouth but Sesshoumaru cut me off. "No."

"Oh, if he isn't just a bucket o' fun!"

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers whom inspired me to write this chapter while I was out of town: 

**TheRYU**

**CatrinaCat45 (Catrina cat)**

**Thundara**

**Daphne**

**SESHHY**

**Black Smurf**

**GothicVixenSesshy**

**Sesshoumaru's-koi-616 (Sesshoumaru's koi)**

**xmayxgurlx (may gurl)**

**lildevil0644 (lil devil)**

**Beautiful miko**

**Lady Vinicia**

**Kzb637 (kimiko)**

Well, that's all until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: There's no author's note today, so let's get into the story!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"Huh? Oh, no! I originally wanted to name it Duloc. Unfortunately, someone told me there's already a town with that name. It took me a week to figure out a better name. When I got tired of that I wrote the word forest in the dirt and decided to do something else. I pouted for a while because I wanted to be more creative than to just name the forest, Forest. When I came back though, the 't' wasn't there anymore so I just left it as Fores. Actually, I had to change my welcome song to fit the name. Duloc's song was much cuter. Want to hear it?"

I started to open my mouth, but Sesshoumaru cut me off. "No."

"Oh, if he isn't just a bucket o' fun!"

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru looked at her weirdly before he spoke again, "You have a weird way of speaking."

I turned to Sesshoumaru in mock anger, "Why didn't you add anything to your comments like human, **demon**, or something?"

"Or why don't you use her name?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Takara and continued to speak with me. "This Sesshoumaru isn't sure what it is."

Takara g**l**ared at him c**o**mpletely ignoring his sword that was pointed in her direction. "Hey! I'm a female you know! That should be ob**v**ious!."

S**e**sshoumaru sno**r**ted, "I've seen more womanly men."

Takara smiled again. 'Please don't let her say so**me**thing stupid. I don't **w**ant her to die yet. I don't know how long I can survive alone with Sesshou**m**aru in this for**e**st' "**W**here? **In** a mirror?" I groaned. 'Here we go.' Sessho**u**maru relea**s**ed some of his youki into Tokijin **a**gain and** i**t f**l**ared t**o** life **r**eady to coat itself in t**h**ick, r**e**d blood.

"I me**a**nt to say and I've seen mo**r**e manly men. Rigth**t**?" When Sesshoumaru once again spared her life she sighed in relief. '**The** gods must really love her today.'

"**R**eall**y**? Where?" Sessho**u**maru raised one of his eyebrows. "What type of men do you attract?"

"Here in the forest, and I attract plenty of men before I eat them."

"You eat them?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"No, you don't."

"How would you know?" Takara asked me in a teasing tone.

Sesshoumaru spoke up in my moment of compensative silence. "You haven't eaten this Sesshoumaru."

"I don't do pretty boys."

"As interesting as this is, this Sesshoumaru has decided to kill you now."

"How about you let me kill myself and we'll say you did it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked evilly, "And what fun would that be for this Sesshoumaru?"

Takara shrugged and started to look around her. Her eyes shifted around looking for an escape. I looked at Sesshoumaru trying to guess if he was really going to kill Takara. I couldn't actually tell. I didn't think I would be able to, but I was hoping that I could pick up on some of his feelings or thoughts. 'Why would I care if I could understand Sesshoumaru?' I shook my head to focus my thoughts to the more dire situation at hand. 'I'll worry about my mental health later.'

"Can I have any last words?" Takara asked softly with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru smiled. Actually smiled! "Amuse me."

Takara and I both stared at each other before looking back at Sesshoumaru. 'Wow!' was all we could manage to get out in a soft whisper. It was as if all the air left our lungs. Sesshoumaru must have heard us because the smile left his face quickly, and he looked at me before focusing back onto his prey. It took all of my will power to force my mouth closed again.

"Do you want to say something or not?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone.

"Huh? Oh, yes." Takara snapped out of it faster than I did. I had to blink a few times before I was able to center my attention onto them again.

"Well, since I am going to die no matter what I do or say I might as wel**l** get this out of the w**a**y. When you smile you **d**on't look as ga**y**. Gay, but not ob**vi**ously so."

I looked at Sesshoumaru's face and **n**ot**ic**ed h**i**s **a**nger. Since his feelings were visible I knew Takara didn't have a chance in hell. I leaned forwards toward Sesshoumaru to grab his arm. His demonic speed was much too quick for my pitiful attempt of stopping him. "No! Sesshou-!" I stopped and blinked, "maru?" It seemed as if everything had stopped. My arm was still out stretched in Sesshoumaru's direction. Sesshoumaru had his sword stuck straight through Takara's torso. Both Sesshoumaru and I stared at Takara. I was staring in disbelief and Sesshoumaru was staring in anger since Takara was still standing.

"Takara?" I asked gently.

A light haze passed over Takara's eyes before she looked at me confused. "Huh?" I closed my mouth and swallowed my saliva before pointing to her stomach. "Oh! Shit!"

We all watched as the blood from her wound spread and was absorbed by her green kimono. She reached forward and tried to pull out the sword herself but Sesshoumaru still had a tight grip on the hilt. He sent a small, but strong, surge of his youki up the sword and into Takara's body. Her body lit up with a bright blue light. She screamed in agony, "Damn! That hurts!"

"Will it kill you?" Sesshoumaru said in such a relaxed tone you would think he was just strolling through the forest instead of being in the process of killing someone.

"No! But it is ruining a perfectly good kimono though!" Sesshoumaru glared at his sword and growled. She shook her head with a grimace on her face. "No, it is not your sword's fault and no matter how much youki you put into it it won't kill me."

Sesshoumaru sighed sadly before he yanked the sword out. I winced as I watched him. It looked like he twisted the sword out roughly just to make sure it hurt. Sesshoumaru stared at his sword for a little while longer before he flicked it to the right and left to clean off all of the **bl**ood. In **a** qui**ck** motion he **s**lid Tokijin back ho**m**e into its sheath and safely o**u**t of the way, whe**r**e it belonged. I **f**elt a weight lift off of my chest and I could breathe easier all of a sudden.

"Why did you not perish?"

Takara looked up from her kimono and slipped her fingers out of the large slit Sesshoumaru had caused. She pouted and her bottom lip started to shake as her eyes swelled up with tears. "This was my favorite kimono," she muttered sadly. She looked up with her soft gray eyes barely registering Sesshoumaru. I blinked in mild surprise. 'For a second I thought Sesshoumaru looked remorseful.' But it was gone as quickly as it appeared. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes before smiling sadly. "You can't kill me Sesshoumaru."

"What does that mean?"

"You can't kill me but I can kill you."

* * *

Well that's all folks. It was supposed to be a cliff hanger but my muse didn't want to leave too much suspense. (Pout! He can be such a pain sometimes!) Neways, thanks to all of my reviewers: 

**Demon Lover77 (Demon Lover)**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart**

**Lady Vinicia**

**TheRYU**

**Black Smurf**

Hope you tune in next week!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Yay! Fanfic's e-mail is working again. I am so happy! I should write a lemon! Should, but didn't. I figure my lemon is going to take a little while to come around since my chapters are a little shorter than I planned. Right now I have planted the lemon tree. It is just waiting to be watered so the lemons can start to grow. So instead I made this chapter a little longer. Now, let's get this chapter started.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"Why did you not perish?"

Takara looked up from her kimono and slipped her fingers out of the large slit Sesshoumaru had caused. She pouted and her bottom lip started to shake as her eyes swelled up with tears. "This was my favorite kimono," she muttered sadly. She looked up with her soft gray eyes barely registering Sesshoumaru. I blinked in mild surprise. 'For a second I thought Sesshoumaru looked remorseful.' But it was gone as quickly as it appeared. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes before smiling sadly. "You can't kill me Sesshoumaru."

"What does that mean?"

"You can't kill me but I can kill you."

Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows in question and then crossed his arms across his muscular, oh so muscular chest, in a huff. Takara looked at his disposition before wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Fine, I could kill you if I could kill you."

I looked at her before scratching my head. "What?"

She sighed, "Can we go inside to talk about this?"

"No, you will explain yourself to this Sesshoumaru here and now."

**T**akara looked at **h**im with **e**mpty unca**r**ing e**y**es. "Or what? Yo**u**'ll kill me?"

I looked at Takara disapprovingly, "Takara." She sighed and looked down at her ruined kimono **b**efore** l**ooking **a**t ba**ck** me. "I am **s**orry about your ki**m**ono, b**u**t don't push Sesshouma**r**u. Even though you are **f**ortunate that he can not kill you, it is obvious he can still inflict pain on you."

She nodded her head and sat down on the ground in front of us. "Okay, I'll answer a few questions, but not too many."

**J**ust **a**s I starte**d** to op**e**n my mouth, **S**esshoumaru bea**t** me t**o** the pu**n**ch. "Why can't I kill you?"

She look**e**d up at him wi**th** distast**e**. "Is **you**r other questio**n** **g**oing to b**e** something a**r**ound the lines of how I could kill you?" Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod keeping the movement of his body to a bare minimum. "I'll answer both of them at the same time then. For some strange reason the forest can't harm me. I don't **k**now **i**f I a**m** protected by **i**t or if only things in the forest can't **k**ill me. Likewise I can kill anything in the f**o**rest be it a bird or a tree."

"But we aren't from the forest," I pointed out.

She looked up at me before continuing. "I can't explain all of the specifics because I can't understand it all myself. All I know is that nothing can kill me but I can kill other things. I guess when you two came in you fell under the jurisdiction of the forest and thus under me."

"So you think that you would be ab**l**e to f**i**ght, and by some **l**uck **de**capitate, or e**v**en k**il**l Sesshoumaru?" I looked over at Sesshoumaru and I noticed he was looking up at the treetops, though I'm sure he was listening attentively.

"I am not sure. Usually when I fight someone stronger than me either the opponent is weakened or by some fluke I end up beating them."

"So if you fought Sesshoumaru he would suddenly weaken or die by some unfortunate event?"

"I don't know. I have never fought a Lord before. If **Sess**houmaru holds still we can try and see, **Kagome**. That actually might be **kai**zen."

"If you come near t**hi**s Sesshoumaru, this Sesshoumaru sha**l**l remove your he**a**d f**r**om **y**our body."

Takara shook her head quickly and her hair swung up and caught leaves throughout the chestnut strands. She looked at her now messy hair and shrugged in defeat. "It wouldn't work. A guy seven lifetimes ago tried it. All it did was leave a nasty scar and a thin line of blood. His sword never got deeper than two inches in my neck."

"Someone else has tried to kill you?"

"Why is this Sesshoumaru not surprised?"

"Actually, Sesshoumaru was calmer than all the others. He resisted the urge to put me out of my misery for a long time. A few of the others 'killed' me on sight. Someone goes in a forest and finally sees someone else and what do they do? They get jumpy and start swinging pointy objects or throwing heavy things."

"Why do most of them try and kill you?"

Takara smiled joyfully as if nothing bad had happened in the last ten minutes. "Why, because I'm annoying of course."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Of course."

I looked at her with surprise, "You said that like you're proud."

She turned to me and smiled harder showing all of her teeth. "I am. My mother used to tell me it was a gift. I know how to annoy any and everybody."

"So you try to annoy everyone?"

"Well, yes," she replied as if she was shocked I even had to ask. "Why shouldn't I? It takes less work to be annoying than to be kind and sweet. Isn't there some saying that you should do what comes naturally? Besides knowing that no matter how much I annoy someone they can't kil**l** me gives it that extr**a** bit of fun an**d **the onl**y** joy I'**v**e felt s**in**ce** I** **c**ame **i**n this d**a**mn forest."

"How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know for sure. I'd guess about twenty-four lifetimes."

"How long is that? A hundred years?"

"I don't know. In the forest the sun and moon don't change. Depending on where you are in the forest determines how the sky looks. The deeper you are in the forest the darker the sky looks. I actually measure the time by how long the new idiot, I mean, person in the forest lasts."

"Lasts?"

"Yes, how long they live or how long it takes them to get out of here."

"People have actually gotten out of here?"

"Yes."

I smiled in relief. 'There is hope for us yet.'

"Two, I believe. Both of them were lucky bastards."

My shoulders slumped lower and I frowned. 'So much for that.'

"They figured it out fairly quickly."

"So you know how to get out of here." Sesshoumaru said making a question sound like a statement.

"To get out of here you have to do what you were meant to do."

"And how do you know that?"

"I am all knowing."

Sesshoumaru and I looked at each other before looking at her skeptically. "Hey, I'm telling the truth. My job is to help everyone get out of the forest."

"So what went wrong with the other twenty-two people?" Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I can't help it if they don't do what I tell them to do. Some of them ended up killing themselves in desperation. You are stuck in a forest. It takes patience."

"So how do we get out?"

Takara looked at both of us for a minute. I watched her with bated breath as she lit bit the inside of her left cheek and tapped her right index finger on her chin.

"Well are you going to answer – thing?"

Her face quickly contorted in anger as she turned to face Sesshoumaru. "Would you stop that!"

Sesshoumaru started to smile but he glanced at both Takara and my eager eyes and it disappeared. "This Sesshoumaru knows how to be annoying too."

Takara got of the ground and dusted herself off. When she noticed that it didn't help she shrugged and turned towards her left. She lifted up her right arm and pointed it off in the direction she was facing. "If you walk for a few hours in that the direction, the west, you should reach the edge."

"Only a few hours?" I looked the direction she was pointed in. I wasn't too sure that this was so small of a forest.

"If you two don't stop and make out or have sex along the way. Have fun!"

* * *

I would like to thank all of my reviewers: 

**Black Smurf**

**SessKagome1KaiHilary (SessKagomeKaiHilary)**

**Lady Vinicia**

**JadeStoneTheYounger**

**lildevil0644 (lil devil)**

**kzb637 (kimiko)**

**TheRYU**

See you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well, tomorrow is going to be my last day of school, and my chapters are shorter than what I like, so I have a preposition for ya'll. I can either keep the chapters the same length as they are now and update every week, or I can make the chapters longer but update every two weeks. Let me know which one you would prefer in your review and check my profile to find out when the next update is going to be and for more information. Now to the chapter!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

Takara got off the ground and dusted herself off. When she noticed that it didn't help she shrugged and turned towards her left. She lifted up her right arm and pointed it off in the direction she was facing. "If you walk for a few hours in that the direction, the west, you should reach the edge."

"Only a few hours?" I looked the direction she was pointing in. I wasn't too sure that it would be that small of a forest.

"If you two don't stop and make out or have sex along the way. Have fun!"

Chapter 9

We didn't move for a whil**e**. **W**hen Sesshoumaru **g**rowled my attention snapped **b**ack to the **l**ingering present. I shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts. 'Your mind is wandering to dangerous territory Kagome!'

Takara looked at my stunned and slightly dazed **f**ace before turning and **l**ooking a Sessho**u**maru's. "Well, I guess this is good bye **f**or now, **f**or **y**ou two." Takara turned around and started towards the d**i**rectio**n** I saw the h**u**t in earlier.

"Wait!" I screamed after her, reaching my hand out towards her. She stopped and turned back to me **b**efore smi**l**ing. She c**a**me and gave me a light pe**ck **on the cheek before **s**queezing **m**e tightly in a bear h**u**g that seemed to c**r**ush all of the li**f**e out of me.

Before she released me she leaned closer to my ear. "Do you think I can give Sesshoumaru a hug and a kiss, too?"

I started to giggle and glanced over Takara's shoulder towards Sesshoumaru's direction. His eyes loc**k**ed w**i**th **mi**ne. "Try it and you will be **k**issing c**o**ld steel."

Takara released me and looked at him. "Woah!" she answered almost breathlessly. "Do I feel the passion!" I blinked breaking the contact of Sesshoumaru's eyes and mine and freeing me of the** j**umpy feelings flowing through my body th**a**t I trie**d** not to admit w**e**re there.

Takara **s**miled a**t** me s**o**ftly. "**N**ow th**e** first **th**ing you n**e**ed to know is protection. **You n**eed to protect yourself for the unexpected thin**g**s that ar**e **a **r**esult of sex.

"What-?!"

"**Th**is S**e**sshouma**r**u can not believe **y**o**u** let those words leave you lips. This wench and-."

"That jackass aren't together!"

"Are you two mates?"

"Huh?"

"No."

"Lovers?"

"No."

"Friends with benefits?"

"No."

"Friends?"

"No."

"Acquaintances?"

"Bare**l**y."

"Oh, I get it." T**a**kara looke**d** from Sesshoumaru to me darkl**y**. I was so numb from shock I couldn't answer any of the questions. 'Takara actually belie**v**ed Sesshoumaru would be w**i**th someo**n**e l**i**ke me?' It was a little too hard for me to grasp that **c**oncept. "You two are one of those k**i**nky, fre**a**ky types that do it with who ever is around."

Sesshoumaru growled and started to speak but before he **c**ould say anyt**h**ing Taka**r**a cut him off. "He**y**, it i**s** y**a**'**l**l bus**i**ness. I was just thinking how weird it is for ya'll to finish each other's thoughts. I used to like to sneak off and go frump too. Is that why you guys came in here? For freaky passoniate se**x**? **A**nyways, Kago**m**e, when y**ou**'**r**e finished with him can I have a turn?"

I took a quick glance at Sesshoumaru shyly. He didn't look like he was mad actually he was staring back at me with an amused look on his face. "Well does she get me after you are finished?"

I glared at him and his playful tone. I looked straight at him before my eyes widened in shock. 'He really wonders if I'd tell her yes!' I looked at Takara. She looked pitiful covered in leaves and dust. Her kimono was soiled with blood and the gash showed the world a section of her pasty, smooth stomach. It was a pretty kimono with pink and lavender dragons flying around on sage green fabric. 'I should spare Takara whatever grief I can. Telling her "yes" is out. So I should tell the truth? Hell, no! I don't even know what the truth is.' "I thought you don't do pretty boys."

"What!? Oh, no I don't eat them. I would gladly do them." Sesshoumaru smiled at me and my heart fluttered. I turned my eyes back to Takara and swallowed. "I, well, I-."

"You sound like a common whore," Sesshoumaru sneered. I looked at Sesshoumaru. You would never have been able to tell that he was having fun and smiling a second ago. 'How does he do that?'

"Oh, so you must have some experience to know what they sound like."

I sighed and rubbed my temples to ease my oncoming headache. 'Who or what does that remind me of?' "Guys, please stop!"

They both froze. Sesshoumaru had Tenseiga out and Takara was holding one hand out to her side ready to strike. "What are you doing?" I asked exasperated. Takara dropped her hand sheepishly and looked the other way. Sesshoumaru slid Tenseiga back into its sheath too.

"If this Sesshoumaru couldn't kill her with Tokijin it might work for Tenseiga." I looked at them with disbelief. One was acting like she got caught red handed and the other was acting like he was whining to his mother about why he hit his sister.

Takara started to walk off. "I'll just let ya'll go now then."

"Wait!" Takara stopped but she didn't turn. "What did you mean earlier?" I felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on me, but I ignored it because I knew if I looked at him I would never be able to finish my question. "You meant protect myself from getting pregnant or sexually transmitted diseases or something?"

"Or something."

I blushed and focused on Takara's back. I felt my eyes start to water and with each syllable she uttered I became more and more aware of Sesshoumaru's eyes locked on my figure.

"Who wouldn't love a little mini Sesshoumaru running around? By the way if you have a few can I reserve one for myself? I don't mind dating younger guys." She continued without glancing back at us. If she could have seen Sesshoumaru's face she would have known that there was a marshmallow's chance in hell of him letting his son come within twenty miles of her radar. "I don't know about you but I'd gladly get any disease he has. What's a little itching or a rash if you get mind blowing sex out of the deal? What I meant was the hoochies. Once you got 'em sink your claws in and put him on a short leash. If he strays you smack him on the nose."

Takara started walking. She gave a short wave of her fingers over her shoulder. "Have fun with your little puppy and try not to do anything I wouldn't do. Or at least don't be loud about it."

* * *

Well, I'd like to thank my reviewers:

**TheRYU**

**Chrysalix Amour**

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust (ewgbl)**

**JadeStoneTheYounger**

**Black Smurf**

**Lady Vinicia**

**kzb637 (kimiko)**

**fluffyinu94 (fluffy inu)**

You guys give me that warm and tingly feeling inside when I read your reviews. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: First of all, this chapter is kind of like an anniversary. I actually made it to Chappie 10! This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers since Chapter 1.

**yaya15, kalen1, Sesshie, madmiko, SESSHY, Demon Lover77, Beautiful miko, kzb637, crimsonfan101, Nefertiti, likitopia, Leah T, Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust, Phantomess of the Night, Chrysalix Amour, Leah, usa-p, xmayxgurlx, lildevil0644, Black Smurf, Daphne, Lady Vinicia, Sesshoumaru's-koi-616, GothicVixenSesshy, Thundara, TheRYU, CatrinaCat45, MewmewInuSaliorHeart, SessKagome1KaiHilary, JadeStoneTheYounger, fluffyinu94, **and **Kimster44.**

Thanks guys! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you!

Next, order of business, I have changed the format of the story a little. It isn't only in Kagome's point of view any more. I am also going to start mixing in third person point of view too. I think you will be able to tell the difference. I made sure to make it flow from one to another as smoothly as I could. I'm not sure when the next update will be though. This week is all of the graduation stuff, so I'm not sure when I will get a chance to write. To make up for that this chapter is extra long and filled with cotton candy, which I hope is sweet and fluffy.

Onwards!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"Who wouldn't love a little mini Sesshoumaru running around? By the way, if you have a few can I reserve one for myself? I don't mind dating younger guys." She continued without glancing back at us. If she could have seen Sesshoumaru's face she would have known that there was a marshmallow's chance in hell of him letting his son come twenty miles into her radar. "I don't know about you but I'd gladly get any disease he has. What's a little itching or a rash if you get mind blowing sex out of the deal? What I meant was the hoochies. Once you got em sink your claws in and put him on a short leash. If he strays you smack him on the nose."

Takara started walking. She gave a short wave of her fingers over her shoulder. "Have fun with your little puppy and try not to do anything I wouldn't do. Or at least don't be loud about it."

Chapter 10

I stared after Takara for a few seconds. Sesshoumaru sighed hopelessly before turning towards the west and starting to walk. I fell in step behind him. The first few moments were only filled with the sounds of the wind brushing past the **l**e**a**ves and a **d**istant cr**y** of a **v**ery loud und**i**sti**n**gu**i**shable animal. If I wasn't with Sesshoumaru I probably would have been s**c**ared.

"**I** think she's **a** smurf." Sesshou**m**aru stopp**e**d abrubtly. I **w**as so lost in **m**y wond**e**rings I didn't notice Sesshoumaru's change in pace, and I collided **w**ith h**i**s firm a**n**d nicely sc**u**lpted chest. I felt myself **s**t**a**rt to stumble back from the force of **i**mpact. I was afraid that Sesshoumaru was going to **l**augh at me. He must have reached **o**ut and g**r**abbed me because w**he**n I opened my d**ar**k brown eyes his hands were a**t**tached securely on my waist. I sighed in relief. I was afraid of **the** emba**r**rassment I would get from m**y u**ndignified fall, so I just decided to take it li**k**e a woman, flat out on my ass, on my back, and w**i**th **m**y eyes clo**s**ed. I looked a**t** wh**er**e Sesshoumaru's hands were before looking up at his face. 'He is gorgeous!' I noticed how hot he was before but Inuyasha was always around so it's not like I could stare at him this closely. The sunset was spreading rays of yellow and orange all over his face giving him an ethereal glow. The sun's soft light made me notice his eyes. His eyes were lighter that Inuyash's, not colder like I had always thought. His eyes were a light amber color that reminded me of a topaz being held up to the light, when he smiled his eyes glittered with traces of gold.

"Kagome."

"Um?"

Sesshoumaru laughed and I watched his eyes dance even more. I couldn't resist the urge that was taunting me. I reached my right hand up and used my **f**inger to s**l**owly trace his gracef**u**l smiling lips. They were nice, so**f**t, and warm to my touch. I **f**elt m**y** mouth open and my breath**in**g got harder. Sessho**u**maru's tongue came out and I watched his pink appendage slowly twist around my finger. I looked up at his eyes again and I was entranced. He sucked my finger into his mouth.

I moaned **j**ust **a**s my finger brushed across his **d**ull fangs that I kn**e**w could miraculou**s**ly **t**urn deadly. I pulled my finger t**o** make him release it from his hold a**n**d it cam**e** out wi**th **a satisfying "pop". S**e**sshoumaru's e**y**es never wavered as I st**o**od on my tip toes to grab his head and p**u**ll it towards mi**n**e. I kissed him softly, feelin**g **the warmth of his lips flowing to min**e**. I sighed. This was **r**eally nice. Sesshoumaru yanked his face back from mine and his eyes darted around to the trees.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"No."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Of course not. She's ningen. She couldn't hear a bear three steps away."

I pulled his head back down to mine, "Oh, no. I'm not finished yet."

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome lean forward, "If you leave we won't ever get any further than this." Her deep husky whisper blew softly on Sesshoumaru and his eyes started to darken to a burgundy color. Sesshoumaru felt his chest rubble and fought back his beast's need to growl and claim his prize. Kagome brushed her lips across his before whispering, "What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Don't you want me?" She used her wet tongue to slowly trace Sesshoumaru's lips making sure to cover every inch of his lips. Kagome pulled her face back but pushed her chest forward smashing her breasts against Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru felt his beast break free.

I smirked as I noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes darken to a deep crimson red. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head forward to make my lips reach his. I felt my lips crush against his in a hard bruising way. He slamed me into the nearest tree and I gasped from the rough impact of it against my back. Sesshoumaru used this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I froze in fear. 'This is the first time I let a boy get this far!' Sesshoumaru started to let his hands wander around my body and I felt my body relax into his kiss. His tongue started to explore my mouth before making its way to mine. His tongue stroked mine gently and I felt my face start to heat up. 'If I didn't know better he's smirking right now!' Sesshoumaru stopped wrestling with my tongue and I took my turn to explore his mouth. His fangs were the first place my tongue went to. They were sharp but rounded at the tips. As I was running my tongue over his left fang, I felt it lengthen to almost twice its size. This time the tooth was as sharp as a dagger. I felt it dig into my soft tender flesh and I pulled back. He placed his nose against mine and smirked as I took in deep breaths. Even if he didn't bite me I would have needed to pull away for air. 'I wish I had his lung capacity. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss forever." I wrinkled my nose as I tasted a distinctive metallic flavor in my mouth. "Ou it e! Ook I eeding!" I yelled at him while showing him my tongue. He leaned forward to pull my tongue into his mouth and I felt him slid his tongue against mine. My eyes widened.

Sesshoumaru tasted his saliva and Kagome's mix with the sweet tint of her blood. He yanked Kagome forward and crushed her body against his. He heard Kagome moan and he pressed his lips to Kagome's harder to maximize the contact. Sesshoumaru pulled back again.

I sighed, "Would you stop doing that!?" He was putting my hormones on a roller coaster and every time he pulled away I wanted more whenever we touched again.

"Listen."

I stopped my whining and listened. I heard a definitely feminine giggle. I looked around the clearing frantically before looking to Sesshoumaru.

He smiled at me showing his long fangs. "Maybe we should finish this outside of the forest?" I blinked. 'This has to be a dream. A damn good dream.' I grabbed the skin on the inside of my wrist and gave it a hard twist.

I released my wrist and blinked trying to clear the tears out of my eyes. Sesshoumaru grabbed my arm and lifted it to his mouth. "You have got to stop doing this to yourself." He kissed me gently on my red irritated wrist. I watched with baited breath as he started to kiss his way up to the inside of my elbow.

He stopped immediately when he heard the femine giggle again. Sesshoumaru took two steps back away from his desire. Takara was getting on his nerves. She had nothing better to do besides watch him try to conquer the miko? His beast hated to have someone watch him bed a bitch for the first time, after that he didn't care. Actually, it turned his beast on to know someone was watching him pound into the slick and hot walls of a female screaming his name in wanton lust. It was something this time that made his beast want to hide Kagome from prying eyes. Maybe it was because she was human and he knew that she wouldn't like to be watched in that intimate position, or maybe it was because he wanted to have her all to himself. The only thing Sesshoumaru knew for sure was the fact that he needed to let his beast out more. Not only did he want a human, he also didn't want anyone else to see or touch her, but himself. The forest had to be getting to him. Usually he could suppress any craving he happened to feel for Kagome.

"Damn!" I sighed and unclasped Sesshoumaru's hands from around my waist. His hands were squeezing my skin. I didn't mind him being rough, I'd just prefer him to be rough while we were actually doing something. I turned and started stomping into the western direction. 'I'm going to kill her! One second she's wishing me luck and the next she is ruining it for me! Not only once! But twice!'

"Kagome."

"What!?" I puffed out. Sesshoumaru had his la la time while he was squeezing the color out of my skin. I sighed, "What?"

"Where are you going?"

I looked at him and blinked before cocking my head to the side. I pointed in the direction I was headed. "This way?"

Sesshoumaru smiled softly before walking to me. He placed his large hands on my shoulders and pivoted me twenty degrees to the left. "Okay, now go."

I sighed again. "You lead." Sesshoumaru started to stroll off in the proper direction. I stared at his back before following directly. I didn't need the proper direction. My body needed him, a finger, hell, something to remove this pressure. I gave up on my sexual relief and focused on the now and when. "She's definitely a smurf."

Sesshoumaru slowed so I could walk beside him. "What is a smurf?"

I looked at him to try and judge how he'd take it. "They're a group of little things that live in the forests."

"What do they do?"

"They don't do anything. They just sit around and sing songs."

Sesshoumaru turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Sing?"

"Yeah, they sing this little song. What was it again? Oh, yeah! It went something like this, 'What do you get when you guzzle down sweets? Eating as much as an elephant eats? Dear friends, we surely all agree. There is nothing worse to see. But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong. Chewing and chewing all day long. Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame. You know exactly who's to blame. Something, something, something. Well, it's good for the soul and it's good for the hide. To go blud-dle-ud-udle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum."

Sesshoumaru looked at me quizzically. "And that was a big thing?"

"Yeah they made these movies about them, little moving pictures where stories are drawn and people talk for them. It was really popular. I was a little off key but the songs are really good."

"She looks like a smurf?"

I stopped walking and stared off into the sky that seemed to be getting brighter. I squinted trying to remember what I knew. "Well, they are orange with green hair, or maybe they are blue with no hair. Anyways, there are seven of them and they all have names like, um, Soapy, Lumpy, Rock, Nappy, Rashful, Sleezy, and that other one."

"Takara?"

"Um, no?" I closed my eyes and counted on my fingers. "No! I remember! She's the one who pricked her finger and fell asleep until she ate that special apple and moved into the forest. But I thought there was talking teapots and clocks in that story?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and nodded his head. Kagome was officially crazy. 'How does that half-breed do it?' "This all in one movie?" Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome blushed. "Now that you mention it I think there was a talking bird and a horse with wings." Sesshoumaru laughed, "Do not hurt yourself."

I threw my arms up and groaned in frustration. "Look, it's been a while since I last saw one of those type of movies okay! I'm mixing them all up together."

"Since you are answering questions about your future. What is legal?"

I swallowed and started walking again. "Future?" I winced, 'That sounded pitiful to my own ears.'

"I am not blind miko." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

I decided to keep my eyes on the ground in front of me. "You were spying on me?"

Sesshoumaru ignored me.

"Fine. Pretend you didn't hear me." I sighed and blushed, "If I answer your question will you answer mine?"

"Yes."

"No matter what it is?"

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to sigh, "Yes."

"Okay, legal is the term we use to describe someone old enough to do more things and get more responsiblities."

"Like?"

I felt my blush spread down my chest if possible. "Like have sex with older people."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Oh. Is that so my young Kagome?"

* * *

I would especially like to thank the last chapter's reviewers: 

**MewmewInuSailorHeart**

**Lady Vinicia**

**fluffyinu94 (fluffy inu)**

**TheRYU**

**JadeStoneTheYounger**

**Kimster44 (Kimster)**

I don't know if you noticed, but I mentioned seven different movies in this chapter. Can you name them all?

You can check my profile for updates. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. Better late than never right? Now to tell you what the seven movies were. Shout out to **TheRYU** who guessed six of the movies: The Smurfs, Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and Hercules. The last one was hard but easy at the same time. It was hard because it was a vague clue, but it was easy because there were so many options. The song: 'What do you get when you guzzle down sweets? Eating as much as an elephant eats? Dear friends, we surely all agree. There is nothing worse to see. But it's repulsive, revolting, and wrong. Chewing and chewing all day long. Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame. You know exactly who's to blame.', is comprised of songs the Oompa-Loompas sung about the children in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and the second part of the song: 'Well, it's good for the soul and it's good for the hide. To go blud-dle-ud-udle-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum.', is the Silly Song the seven dwarves sing in Snow White. Of course the Oompa-Loompas are orange with green hair and the Smurfs are blue with no hair, most of them anyway. The seven dwarves aren't composed of Soapy, Lumpy, Rock, Nappy, Rashful, Sleezy, and that other one, of course, but of Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, and Sneezy. Sleeping Beauty is the story where the girl pricked her finger and fell asleep. Snow White is where the girl ate that special apple. Beauty and the Beast is about Belle moving to the forest and there were talking teapots and clocks in that story. The horse with wings was Pegasus from Hercules. The last clue was the talking bird. There are actually a handful of movies with them but I'll name the ones off the top of my head, and from Disney: Little Mermaid, Scuttle, Aladdin, Iago, the pelican from Finding Nemo, Orville the albatross from The Rescuers, and Zazu from the Lion King.

Phew, now that that is out of the way onto the chapter!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

I sighed and blushed, "If I answer your question will you answer mine?"

"Yes."

"No matter what it is?"

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to sigh, "Yes."

"Okay, legal is the term we use to describe someone old enough to do more things and get more responsiblities."

"Like?"

I felt my blush spread down my chest if possible. "Like have sex with older people."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Oh. Is that so my young Kagome?"

Chapter 11

I **l**ooked **a**t Sesshoumaru and poute**d**, "He**y**! I'm not that young!" Sesshoumaru walked up to me and stopped just as his pel**vi**s brushed agai**n**st my lower abdomen. Sesshoumaru bent h**i**s head down to **c**ome closer to me and **I** le**a**ned closer to him. I f**e**lt d**w**arfed but it felt kind of **g**ood and it was **b**eautifu**l** Sesshoumaru so I didn't mind. Sesshoumaru seemed to emit **an** aura that called deeply **i**nside of me to my achin**g** f**e**mi**n**ine needs. Our may be it called to all of me but the part of me that wanted sex answered.

"Maybe **th**is S**e**sshouma**r**u likes them **y**o**u**ng." Sesshoumaru breathed.

So**mew**here **m**y subconscious scr**e**amed and t**w**o red flags popped up. One was a l**i**ttle silly, co**n**cerning his breath that always seemed to be fresh. 'Maybe demon's never need to br**u**sh their teeth?' I ran my tongue over my own teeth. **S**esshoumaru's bre**a**th was always an **i**ntoxicating minty f**l**av**or** t**h**at tast**e**d the w**a**y it smelled. The othe**r** flag was a li**t**tle bigger and redder. It happened to deal with his 'young' comment. Somewhere deep a question arose about the very young girl he traveled with. The question disappeared when Sesshoumaru laid a soft kiss on my lips. **J**ust **a**s I was about to return it he pulle**d** away.

"Or mayb**e** I like human**s**." Sesshoumaru kissed me again, using only enough pressure required so that I could **t**ell his lips were t**o**uching mi**ne**, before he re**t**reated.

"Or maybe-." Sess**h**oumaru stopp**e**d talking suddenl**y,** until he n**o**ticed I was looking **u**p at his face **n**ot only his **g**org**e**ous, **r**eddish lips. 'Oh, my gosh! Can he tell that I want to **ki**ss hi**m**?' **S**esshoumaru smiled a**t** m**e**. I swallowed lightly t**r**ying to ignore my now parched throat. 'Demons can't read minds!' Sesshoumaru's smile was quickly changed to a smirk. 'Right?'

"It's-." Sesshoumaru kissed my right flushed cheek.

"Just-." Sesshoumaru repeated the action on my le**f**t check s**l**owly, metic**u**lously, and almost too care**f**ully. I **f**elt heat radiate for other reasons, instead of m**y** embarrassment.

"You." Sesshoumaru's l**i**ps started to go towards mi**n**e and I closed my eyes in anxio**u**s anticipation. We heard another giggle from just beyond the clearing. I scrunched my eyes together tighter. 'Maybe she'll leave.'

"Forget her," Sesshoumaru said before placing his lips on mine. A peal of laughter rang throughout the clearing. I left my eyes closed until I heard Sesshoumaru growl. I felt the growl vibrate from his chest up to his lips. The sound came out through a snarl.

My eyes were opened in enough time for me to see Sesshoumaru's poison whip shoot out of his right index and middle fingers. It disappeared past the edge of the clearing and into the trees. Sesshoumaru smirked when he hit his mark.

"Ow!"

We heard a sniffing noise before the leaves of some of the nearby trees rattled. Sesshoumaru gave a nod of satisfaction before he pulled his whip back. It disappeared in a flick of his fingers. "Let us go. The farther we get away from here the better."

I nodded in agreement and followed Sesshoumaru. It was a miracle I could walk since my legs felt like jelly and I felt a little drunk. I didn't want to try my luck and see if I could make competent sentences too. Sesshoumaru continued walking as if nothing happened between us. I was trying hard to pretend too, but I was failing pitifully. I was starting to see Sesshoumaru in a new light. It was exciting but scary too.

"Speak."

I blinked in confusion before looking over to Sesshoumaru. I was falling into another one of my dazes. 'Boy, they all seem to focus on Sesshoumaru now a days!' "About what?"

"Did you not have something to ask this Sesshoumaru?" I stared ahead and contemplated asking my question. Sesshoumaru looked down at me questioningly. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Kagome. 'What could it be that is causing her fear? Is the question that bad? Is it going to be stupid? Does it have to deal with my left arm or its absence thereof? If she asks if it itches she dies here.' Sesshoumaru's beast growled in protest. After a short mental fight with his beast Sesshoumaru gave in. 'Fine, I'll kill her after I taste her.' Sesshoumaru shook his head again, but the miko was oblivious. Being around her was trying on his mental health and now his beast seemed to want to argue with him. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Kagome. She was nibbling on her lower lip. Sesshoumaru faced the other direction before speaking. His temptation was becoming overwhelming.

"If you don't have a question, then I have another of my own."

Kagome's head popped up and she widened her eyes. "No, no! I'll ask. Why don't you have a mate or children?"

Sesshoumaru's head snapped back to face Kagome. He narrowed his eyes, "This Sesshoumaru remembers telling you it was none of your concern." Sesshoumaru pivoted around and started walking again. He made sure to walk slow enough for Kagome to keep up but fast enough to make her jog to keep a steady pace.

Sesshoumaru fought down his demon. His demon wanted badly to confront her and punish her for not obeying his wishes. 'She isn't our mate!' 'I do not care. She has crossed the line!' Sesshoumaru's inter battle raged on for another half an hour. Every time he felt his beast was under his control the wind would blow Kagome's scent to his nose and his beast would rear again.

"That wasn't what you said."

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome mumble and sighed, "Fine." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly. First, he wanted the human and then he actually gave into answering her questions because he felt guilty. 'What is the forest doing to me.'

"Demons choose a mate differently from humans. We have to find mates strong enough, smart enough, and from the right heritage. We have certain rules that dictate who and what we mate. It is all about survival. The best females are those that are strong, bright, and obedient. They can help ensure a strong line and strong pups."

"So you're looking for the one?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome. 'Is she blushing again?' "This Sesshoumaru isn't looking for anyone."

"Um? So what are you waiting on? You aren't getting any, um, younger?"

"Demon's life spans are not the same. It is not required for demons to mate young."

"Is that why you have no children?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no need of bastard pups."

Kagome's voice dropped a few octaves, "Like Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru refused to look at Kagome. "No. Bastards are worse than the half-breed."

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed hautily, "A half-demon is a disgrace to the clan, while a bastard would be a disgrace to the whole race. If the Lord of the Inus had a bastard, he would seem weak in the eyes of the other demons."

"How?"

Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to sigh. "If you can't have a mate and have to resort to sleeping with any random woman, then you are not strong enough to attract a worthy mate."

"So you don't have sex with those who aren't your mate?"

Sesshoumaru spared a moment to look at Kagome's face. "We do. We do not allow them to conceive unless they are either claimed as a mate or a concubine."

"Okay?"

Sesshoumaru allowed them to travel in silence until he couldn't take Kagome's unnatural state, "What is it?"

"Sesshoumaru? I was just wondering, if I would make, if I could be-." Sesshoumaru stopped walking. Kagome paused and let her eyes wonder all over except in Sesshoumaru's vicinity.

Sesshoumaru gently took Kagome's chin and tilted her face up so he could see it. He let his eyes follow the contours of her face until her eyes locked onto his.

"Would I be a good mate?"

Sesshoumaru dropped her chin and backed away from her before he turned and started to walk away from her. Kagome didn't move, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru decided not to meet her pitiful glaze and swallowed, "No."

* * *

Okay, another one down. Thanks to all of those who took the time to review: 

**TheRYU**

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust (ewgbl)**

**Anigen**

**Kimster44 (Kimster)**

**Lady Vinicia**

**JadeStoneTheYounger**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart**

**fluffyinu94 (Fluffy Inu)**

See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I love how ya'll hated Sesshoumaru being a jerk to Kagome. Sadly, I found it a little funny. Luckily, for ya'll of course, I'm a semi-romantic. Sesshoumaru hopefully redeems himself in this chapter. If not, oh well! Isn't him being a jackass exactly what makes us love him? Or was that what makes us hate Inuyasha? Hum, that's something I'll have to think on.

Anyways, I have finally decided to answer the anonymous reviews. Yes, it took me until Chapter 12 to do it but I'm a little lazy. Understatement of the year.

**Black Smurf: **I love him being mean! I think it's sexy! You don't think it turns you on in all the right places? Or maybe that's just me. Kagome might be able to lure Sesshoumaru to make him regret it but I'm not sure I know how to write something that sensual. On a side note of that, don't expect a terrifically, panties wetting lemon. How couldn't I acknowledge the smurfs? Besides, your name inspired me to include that whole bit. I was trying to fit it in earlier but my muses couldn't write anything to support it.

**Fluffyinu94:** Thanks for the review! How could he tell her yes? If he did that would make it unbelievable right? It is something to think about though, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out how he makes it up to her. My muses can be a pain in the arse but at least they know a good plot twist, hopefully they are good. (Hopefully, you got it in email too, but this was for just in case.)

**Lastly on a different response to Ru-Doragon: **Am I the only one who thought the ending was great? I think it managed to complete the chapter on a perfect wrap up! I always have to try to end with a cliff hanger though. I usually don't start writing the next chapter until after I read some of ya'lls reviews. (Blushes, I kind of cheat. I use things ya'll tell me or something you say to inspire me.) So I never know what I'm going to write next and cliffies allow me a lot of scope for the next chapter.

Now on to Sesshoumaru being a sweetie! Not really cotton candy but more of a sweet tart and in my opinion a little OOC, but I'll blame it on the forest. Onwards!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

Sesshoumaru gently took Kagome's chin and tilted her face up so he could see it. He let his eyes follow the contours of her face until her eyes locked onto his.

"Would I be a good mate?"

Sesshoumaru dropped her chin and backed away from her before he turned and started to walk away from her. Kagome didn't move, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru decided not to meet her pitiful glaze and swallowed, "No."

Chapter 12

My **e**yes **w**atched him walk away from me in my despairin**g** state. I felt num**b** and co**l**d all over. It was as if all of my body parts were conflicting. **M**y body kn**ew** that I should be following Sesshou**m**aru. It was insignificant and pointl**e**ss .No matter ho**w** hard **I **tried, I could**n**'t seem to make my legs move.

Sessho**u**maru had already di**sa**ppeared **i**nto the deeper brush and out of my **l**imited eyesight. I tried t**o** take a step but I fell fo**r**ward on all fours. My **h**ands and kn**e**es stung, but I b**ar**ely regis**t**ered it. My brai**n** kept repe**at**ing th**a**t I shoul**d** have known th**a**t imp**a**ss**i**ve Sesshoumaru would be harsh, should have known **th**at Sesshoumaru would say '**n**o', should hav**e **known to keep my damn mouth shut! It didn't matter how **l**oud or how much I repe**a**te**d** what could be considered as common sense. The pain I felt in m**y** heart o**v**ershadowed everyth**in**g so **i**t seemed like I **c**ouldn't focus on anyth**i**ng else.

It didn't m**a**tter that I was alone in a **f**orest, it didn't matter that I was on **l**eft, **u**ndeniably, on my knees on the **f**orest **f**loor cr**yin**g for **u**nexplaina**bl**e re**a**sons. I let my weight rest on my legs when I leaned ba**ck**. I didn't have the **s**trength to **m**ove my dead limbs any f**ur**ther. My head dri**f**ted forward until my chin was digging into my chest. I felt **the** tea**r**s roll down m**y** cheeks and didn't bother to hide them since no one was aro**u**nd to see. The harsh cold **r**eality took its toll on me. The loneliness was almost too m**u**ch. I felt like I reache**d** a breaking p**o**int. I hugged my uppe**r a**rms and tried to i**g**n**o**re my i**n**ner voice. It was taunting me. I clinched my jaw in pain. It was **j**ust too much!

It felt like my he**a**rt ha**d **brok**e**n. I laughed bitterly, 'What do I have left? It **s**hould have sha**t**tered already.' I w**o**uld**n**'t b**e** a good ma**t**e or wife for anyone. First I lost Inuyas**h**a, th**e**n Hojo, and now Sesshoumaru. I laughed again. It was barel**y **rec**o**gnizable, b**u**t I k**n**ew that it was my **g**roggy voic**e**,it was ha**r**d to deny it when I felt my dry, cracked lips move. I never had a chance with Sesshoumaru. I didn't have a chance with anyone it seemed. Just as I started to like someone, they would come and break my heart and burst my little bubble. I wasn't as strong as Kikyo, as smart as Sango, and I wasn't as pretty as most other eighteen year olds.

I closed my eyes. I knew it wouldn't stop my thoughts or my tears but I needed to get away from my life for at least a few moments. I felt exhausted. All of the fatigue from the previous weeks was rushing back. I felt overworked and the walls of my life seemed to be rushing closer and closer. A gentle breeze whiffed past and my eyes widened, 'Wait a second! I know that smel-!' My thoughts went blank and my sight started to darken though I knew my eyes were open.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk even though he noticed Kagome wasn't following. He ignored his beast and his conscience. He spoke the truth. Kagome would be a bad mate for any respected demon. She was human, weak, feisty, and didn't know how to follow an order if it would save her life. He couldn't help but feel guilty and his beast wasn't helping.

'She does have some good qualities.'

Sesshoumaru refused to answer his beast. 'You knew that would hurt her.'

'It is none of our concern. She does not need any false hope.'

'This isn't about hope. This is about her!'

Sesshoumaru growled. Ever since he admitted his curiosity about the miko the beast took a liking to her. In the beginning she annoyed him to no end, but over the last three years she seemed to change. She matured, and improved in many ways, not just physically. He hated to admit how pretty she got as her body filled out. She wasn't gorgeous by any means but she was very pleasing to look at.

Not to mention his beast could sense her growing power that lay dormant just beneath the surface. It was repressed but he could taste it. She was weak now, but with the proper training she could surpass Kikyo and rival Midoriko. 'That is a thought. A mate you can make to your order.'

'No.'

'She would have been ours!'

'No.'

'You had to screw that up did you not! You knew she was sensitive! She's human! She can't handle this! Handle us!'

'We let this get out of hand. I let your infatuation escalate too high! You are drawn to her of all people. All of the female demons that throw themselves at me and you choose Inuyasha's wench.'

'There aren't any females like her!' Sesshoumaru's beast snapped angrily. He wanted to overpower his master and go to Kagome himself, but he knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't let him off of his leash. Especially when Sesshoumaru was on guard and expected something like that from him.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, even though he knew his beast couldn't see. 'This was just supposed to be something to piss Inuyasha off.'

'You can't help who you like. Now go apologize.'

'No!' Sesshoumaru grinded his teeth. His beast was as annoying as the miko when it came to the miko.

Sesshoumaru started to walk forward at a faster pace. He blinked as he stumbled back. Standing two feet in front of him was a big oak tree. Sesshoumaru shook his head. He knew that tree wasn't there two seconds ago. He glared at the tree before giving up. Sesshoumaru started to walk to the right, around the tree.

He only took three steps before another tree popped up in his way. He growled and turned to go around the left of the tree, but another one appeared and stopped him.

'What the hell?!' Sesshoumaru observed the trees. All three of them formed a box leaving only one way, back to Kagome.

"Go back! Go back!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the voice. It was a high pitched masculine voice coming from an ordinary looking robin. Sesshoumaru growled as he flung his poison whip into one of the trees. 'First a beast, now a bird.'

His whip had no effect on the tree but the bird's voice drove him on. Every time the bird uttered, 'Go back!' Sesshoumaru threw his whip at the tree. About two minutes into his futile attempt at removing the obstacle, Sesshoumaru changed his target.

"Hey!" the bird screeched and flew to a higher branch.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the bird before trying to hit the bird again.

The bird squawked and ruffled his feathers. "What does she see in you? You'd make me cry too!" The bird made a huffing sound and uttered, "Dogs!", before flying off.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he stared after the bird. He didn't get the chance to question him. 'Kagome is crying over me?' Sesshoumaru ignored the slight pain he felt radiating from his chest and focused on the situation. The trees were too close together for him to squeeze through and he knew that trying to fly abouve them would be worthless.

He sighed before heading back to Kagome. He always seemed to be going back to her for more. He didn't go to Inuyasha to tease him. That was a plus but he really went to see her, her little articles of clothing, to see her get fired up about Inuyasha fighting, to just see her. Sesshoumaru sighed. He had, he had it bad. A human! He fell for a human and a miko at that, his natural enemy. He wanted to brush it off as lust but three years was too long to deny. Damn his ancestors! Damn the gods!

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust (ewgbl)**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart**

**Ru-Doragon**

**JadeStoneTheYounger**

**fluffyinu94 (Fluffy Inu)**

**TheRYU**

**Natada Aithne**

**Lady Vinicia**

**Black Smurf**

Well thanks for reading Unwavering Dream! Boy, that sounds like I made this the last chapter, huh? I wonder what would happen if I just stopped it here? (Taps finger to chin. End it? NO? End It? No? Maybe? Yes?) Just kidding! Actually it is a good part to end. Hopefully, you like this ending. (Sniffles) You die hard romantics. The next chapter comes with a warning. Not really the warning you all are hoping for most likely but a warning.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay, if you read my profile then you already know that I really hate this chapter. I tried to work on it, but no matter what I did I had to keep what I already wrote. So if you want to complain about this chapter you can go right ahead, because I'm right with you. To make up for my terrible writing I have made this chapter twice as long. Just keep in mind that everything I write is important later on.

My next point is - I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLOT! I have finally figured out where this story is headed. I have been stalling for the last twelve chapters until something hit me and it finally did! Hopefully the story will flow smoothly from now until they get out of the forest.

I would also like to thank **Ru-Doragon**. I know that the bold print letters can be kinda distracting but I thought hard and long on it and I came up with a solution. I won't change how I have the story on Fanfiction. I still plan on acknowledging my reviewers. At first I thought about stopping that but I love doing it too much and spelling out the names helps me to flavor up each chapter. If you would prefer to read Unwavering Dream without any interruptions, bold letters or ANs, you can read it at ASingleSpark. I will try to have all thirteen chapters up by tomorrow night.

And one a different note:

**Black Smurf**- I'm glad you liked it. That's the problem with bad boys, they come with problems and baggage. Besides all a dream is a wish the heart makes when you're fast asleep. Unfortunately I don't think admitting this dream out loud would help you catch Prince Charming. Instead we would end up in Rehab for Anime/Manga Addicts. If you are a member of the Sesshoumaru Anonymous group, please honk.

**LoveANIME4**- I'm glad you liked it that much! You made me laugh with your review. Not cuz it was funny but it was sweet! I don't think I could read all twelve chapters. I need to because I usually have to stop writing and think if I wrote something in a previous chapter or if I am contradicting myself. Which brings me to a question, did I say that Kagome was eighteen or twenty-one? Sigh, now I need to go back and see how I described Kagome. You inspired me to read my own story! Only I don't know when I will. Rereading takes work and points out my editing flaws.

**Chetari **and **IYGURL**, you two asked wonderful questions. I can't give away anymore than I already did in my reply but you two are really thinking!

**Kimster44 **and **TheRYU**, you two don't know how hard you made me laugh!

Now the chapter!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

He sighed before heading back to Kagome. He always seemed to be going back to her for more. He didn't go to Inuyasha to tease him. That was a plus but he really went to see her, her little articles of clothing, to see her get fired up about Inuyasha fighting, to just see her. Sesshoumaru sighed. He had, he had it bad. A human! He fell for a human and a miko at that, his natural enemy. He wanted to brush it off as lust but three years was too long to deny. Damn his ancestors! Damn the gods!

Chapter 13

I sighed peace**f**u**l**ly before I decided that I was being **u**nproductive and got o**ff** of m**y **knees. **I** stood up a**n**d d**u**sted myself off. I felt re**j**uven**a**te**d**, lik**e** I had just taken a nice long nap or a trip to a ma**s**seuse. I looked in fron**t** **o**f me a**n**d **e**yed **the** direction I was prett**y** sure that Sessh**ou**maru we**n**t. I took another **g**lanc**e** at my little spot in the di**r**t.

'Maybe I should sit down and have ano**the**r c**ry**, only for a min**u**te or two. This one helped to calm and relax me. Besides if **I **cr**y** till I'm finished dryin**g** myself o**u**t and I can't possibly c**r**y anymore, then there wou**l**d be no chance I would make an even bi**g**ger fool of myself **i**n f**r**ont of the great **l**ord.'

I started to **w**alk slowly. T**h**inking **o**f the a**l**l m**i**ghty Sesshoumaru only helped to ma**ke** me mi**s**s my mo**t**her's **w**arm hugs, chocolate ch**i**p ice cream **l**oaded w**i**th **g**ooey **h**o**t** fudge, and **t**he Naked Br**o**thers' Band. I couldn't **mu**ster up anything else I **c**raved more. T**h**at's what I truly needed, a shou**l**der to cry on, **a**nother two poun**d**s to m**y **thighs, one to my butt, three ca**vi**ties, a**n**d my favor**i**te show, that wasn't a **c**artoon, to d**i**e l**a**ughing at. Only when I a**m **ult**i**mately and t**r**uly depressed, or cr**a**mping, **c**an I sit sti**l**l through an **e**ntire Naked Brothers' Band episode **w**ith my, **r**etarded but def**i**ni**te**ly sweet, b**r**other Souta. That is the only time I can tru**l**y enj**o**y the de**v**astating but tru**e** f**a**ct that I ca**n**'t play an **i**nstru**me**nt, write, or sing, **b**ut at **l**e**a**st I'm se**c**ure and reassured that I'm a mi**k**o not embarra**s**sing **m**yself nationally or possibly on yo**u**tube wo**r**ldwide and **f**orever.

I stopped walking, "Who does that boy re**m**ind **m**e of? Th**i**nk, think, think! Come on! He had **sh**orter hair, same voice. Buckwheat! He's **r**eally B**u**ckwheat!" I smirke**d** and started skipping. "I've g**o**t a demon, I got a demon, I got a demon, hey, hey, hey, hey!"

The t**r**ees seemed to be spre**a**din**g** and thinning **o**ut but **n**ow I was in a good mood. 'I wonder where the said demon is. I wonder if he **c**an **he**ar me.' "Dear Sesshou, I ha**t**e your stinking guts. You m**a**ke me vomit. You'**r**e scum bee tween my toes! Love Ka Gome."

I wa**i**ted for Sesshoumaru to come and do something to me, anything to me. Now that I was over **m**y self-p**i**ty I wa**s** ready to tell **S**ess**h**oumaru off. **I **knew a few place**s** I could tell him to **s**tick his swords, all three of them. I narrowed my eyes and stomped the rest of the way out of the forest. 'He left me!' I stepped into the blinding sunlight and forced my eyes close. The brightness was too much after the blan**k**eted, **i**nfinite forest. When **m**y eye**s** finally adjus**te**d I glanced a**r**ound me quickly before I closed them again.

"Holy, she, wait!" I cracked open my left eye and looked down. I swallowed quickly and closed my eyes again before stomping my right foot. Both of my eyes flew open. "I'm not falling?" I continued walking up the rainbow. I could see the ground below me. I sighed a rainbow? After all the things that have happened in my life the most creative thing my subconscious came up with was a rainbow? No golden brick road?

I sighed, 'Might as well play along.' "Toto, I mean Sesshoumaru. Here doggy." I rolled my eyes. Finally! A Sesshoumaru-free dream and it's boring. "Some where over the rainbow way up hi!" I stopped short. I knew I didn't "create" him!

He smiled and I saw a row of perfectly straight white teeth, "Hello."

"Hell, no," I whispered softly not caring if he could hear me. His waist length hair was perfectly straight but curled where his sable strands brushed against his skin. His skin was a smooth golden color, that perfect tan all girls strived for. His eyes were a mesmerizing blue, almost the color of the ocean on a dark cloudy night. He could lead me to sea anytime.

"Erotica?"

"No."

"No?" I whined as my eyes started to water anew. He wasn't Sesshoumaru but I was sure he could do some of the things my Sesshoumaru could.

"Hell."

"What?"

"Welcome to Hell! Many people confuse the two."

"Erotica and Hell?"

"Yes! What? No. Hell and Heaven."

I scratched my head, "But I walked up not down." He nodded and smiled. I watched as his mouth moved and heard his voice sweetly echo over me. There was only him and me here, no one to laugh, no one to giggle, no one to watch. Suddenly he turned it off. All of his glamour disappeared like a light switch flicked off. I moaned in protest. He was still handsome but now I could actually concentrate.

"I hate when this happens!"

"What?" The man looked genuinely confused as if he thought I knew someone else with a heavenly glow.

"When reality is a dream and dreams are reality. Is this really hell?"

He looked bewildered as he tried to process my statement. He quickly gave up with a shrug of his shoulders before he answered my question. "Are you serious?" I started to blush as he started to laugh. "I am actually here to cheer you up. I, we, don't like to see you sad."

I ignored the "we". He said he didn't want to see me sad and that was all that really mattered. "Then turn it back on and take your clothes off."

He laughed again before his shimmer came back. I watched with eager eyes and baited breath as his hand went to his shirt. He used his other hand to wave. "Good bye Kagome."

"No! What about your shirt?!" I sighed and looked up at the treetops. I didn't know how long I was asleep. 'Was I really asleep? Or was my mind somewhere else? I remember smelling some type of herb before everything blacked out.' I sighed, giving up. I would never know. One thing I did know was that I was tired of the small earthquakes. Looking at the shaking tree branches was starting to make me sick. I giggled, 'I wonder what he would do if I threw up on him?' "Drop me!"

Sesshoumaru walked back to the path he had made earlier. He walked slowly dreading the moment he would see Kagome again. He wasn't about to say that he was scared of her reaction to him, he was just apprehensive. He followed his nose until he confirmed that what the bird said was correct. He started to practice what he was going to say. "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru is s-s-s." He stopped abruptly and turned around to start walking again, only in the opposite direction.

'What are you doing?!'

'I can not do it.'

'It is four little words! Now go back!'

Sesshoumaru sighed and reluctantly started back to Kagome. He had no trouble meaning the words, it was just that his pride couldn't handle saying them. He was prepared for many things. Her screaming, her yelling, more tears, but he definitely wasn't prepared to see her sleeping.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in concentration. That smell was familiar. He could smell a lingering scent of Kagome's tears. She must have fell asleep a few minutes ago because the scent was still strong. What he smelt hiding beneath her salty tears, was what caught his interest. He followed the scent to a plant by some trees.

'Let us go.'

Sesshoumaru ignored his beast and looked at the plant. It had large dark green leaves that were spread open and lying on the ground. There were also flowers and yellow looking fruit scattered throughout the leaves. Sesshoumaru started to take a whiff. He barely caught an odor that smelled foul, but like apples at the same time, before his beast roared to life.

'Let us just get Kagome and go. We should almost be out of here.'

Sesshoumaru once again ignored his beast, who was starting to sound like a whining child, that smell was familiar. He wanted to place it but just as he remembered a cool starlit night, his beast broke his defenses and emerged.

Sesshoumaru's red eyes roamed over the ground until he spotted Kagome's form. She looked like a broken doll. He sprinted over to her and let out the breath he was holding. He scooped Kagome's body up into his arms. 'Was she really this heavy?'

He started to walk back towards the exit. Each step was getting heavier and heavier as he walked on. He kept trying to fight back his master but he was losing the battle. He wanted to hold Kagome, even if she was unconscious and it was only for a few moments. He made it to the box formation of trees before his master over powered him. Usually it would take longer but he was still slightly delirious from the smell of that plant. He wasn't ready for Sesshoumaru to know the truth.

When Sesshoumaru finally gained control of his body he was awkwardly cradling Kagome in his arms. He walked up to the open square box and stopped in front of the center tree. The trees rustled furiously before splitting away and he walked easily between the gap.

He stopped and gave off a wounded yelp. He looked back at the three trees before glaring. None of them had branches low enough. He felt his hand clench up in anticipation. His adrenaline started to flow like fire in his veins. He knew one of those trees smacked his ass with a branch.

'No! Think of Kagome!'

Sesshoumaru glared murderously at the trees.

'What if something is wrong with her?'

Sesshoumaru growled and left the trees alone so he could start walking again. 'Kagome said this Sesshoumaru has a thing for trees, but the trees have a thing for this Sesshoumaru.'

He stared down at the girl. Her slightly golden skin looked dull, paler than he remembered. Her face was red and blotchy. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was running slightly. She still looked beautiful beneath it all.

He decided to focus on the walk instead of her. He was surprised when she spoke. He wasn't even aware of the miko opening her eyes.

"Drop me!" Kagome repeated frantically.

'Does she feel that strongly about me? That she doesn't want this Sesshumaru to even touch her?'

'See? Apologize.'

I shrieked as my ass hit the ground. I glared up at him. "You could have done it with more grace than that!" Sesshumaru was too busy staring at his right arm. "You act like I have rabies!"

I stopped my rant and ran to the nearest tree to throw up. I groaned as I walked back near Sesshoumaru. He was no longer staring at the red irritated bite marks I had left but at me. "What? You're the dog. I don't have any diseases and you know that really didn't hurt."

I crawled over to my backpack that I was pretty sure I had on my back earlier. I rinsed out my mouth trying to ignore Sesshoumaru. "Would you stop staring?! You're giving me the willies!"

"Are you not well?"

"Motion sickness."

"This Sesshoumaru is regretful for how I treated you earlier."

"What dropping me?"

"That and also for what this Sesshoumaru said that may have offended you."

I jumped up and ignoring the shifting of my stomach, skipped over to Sesshoumaru. I put my hands on his left shoulder so I could help propel myself up for another few centimeters. I stood on my tippy toes and slowly lifted myself up all the way up. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to register what I was doing until I had already placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He stared after me as I went to struggle with my backpack.

"You are not mad?"

I shook my head and slid my left shoulder through a strap. I moaned in agony as I tried to pick it up. Sesshoumaru came over to me and took it off my back. "Thanks! That has been killing me for the last month now!"

He humphed and slung it on his left shoulder. I glanced at it before looking away. Sesshoumaru studied me before sighing. "Go ahead. Ask."

I had a feeling he knew what I was going to ask. "How did you carry me with only one, um, well you know."

"Say it."

"One arm."

"Come on." Sesshoumaru started walking again.

I looked at him shyly and when he glanced down I looked away. "I know it was a stupid question."

"No." I bit my lip. "It is stupid to waste time. You can speak and walk at the same time, correct?"

I looked up at Sesshoumaru furiously until I noticed his face. 'He's teasing me!' He carefully raised up his left sleeve. I gasped as I noticed his arm. It regenerated back to his elbow. I reached up cautiously and stroked his arm. It felt the same, normal. "How?"

He didn't flinch or pull away from me this time. "This Sesshoumaru can regenerate almost all parts of my body."

I released his arm because I felt guilty. I mean, he lost his arm because of me.

"If this Sesshoumaru stopped to regenerate this arm, it would only take three months."

"So why don't you do it?"

"Complete immobilization would be required."

"So you would have to go into hiding or something?"

" Something of that nature. You are sure you are not angry."

"About? Oh, that? No."

"Why?"

I sighed, "It's not like I expected you to say 'yes'. I just, oh, I don't know!"

"What if I had said yes?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"In that case, yes."

I laughed . I was still somewhat sore and that comment hurt but I couldn't explain it. I didn't want to be mad, especially at him. "Sesshoumaru, since we're on talking terms and all, can I ask you to do something?"

"This Sesshoumaru guesses miko."

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"That! Saying 'this Sesshoumaru' and 'miko'!"

"Fine, wen-."

"Or wench, bitch, or anything else you come up with!"

"Why?"

"It's annoying! Your are calling yourself this Sesshoumaru like you think you are a god."

"Aren't I?"

I started to blush but I ignored his smirk to continue. "And how would you like for me to call you 'dog'."

"That is what this Sesshoumaru is," he growled.

"That's not the point! Can you try it at least? I and Kagome? They aren't hard words."

"Okay, Kagome, I will, but what is in it for me?"

I glanced at the recurrent forest, "Anything."

"Anything?"

I nodded. I knew what it implied and was looking forward to it.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! Thanks to those who reviewed. Love ya for it! 

**TheRYU**

**girlwholikestwilighttomuch**

**Ru-Doragon**

**Lady Vinicia**

**fluffyinu94 (Fluffy Inu)**

**LoveANIME4 (Love Anime)**

**Kimster44 (Kimster)**

**IYGURL**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart (mmish)**

**Chetari**

**Black Smurf**

**Miss Hiss**

**JadeStoneTheYounger**

**Miracle-writer (Miracle Writer)**

Thank you **MewmewInuSailorHeart **for letting me call you **mmish **you're a big help! Well, see you next time. Don't expect it to be this long though.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**: Okay, first of all, all of the chapters of Unwavering Dream are up on SingleSpark, if you want to read it uninterrupted. For more info on that check my profile.

Next, I can happily say that I had a little free time at work to work on the story. When it came down to it I could either make this chapter longer or work on part of another project. As you will see this chapter isn't longer but not because I was lazy, for once! I actually have four pages from future chapters typed up, I managed to start on the lemon, and I have my second story roughly outlined, for more on that check the profile. I think that deserves a cookie or at least one of Kimster44's hot wings.

**Black Smurf- **I know! I had to have them make a deal so I could stop writing **this Sesshoumaru **I was getting tired of typing it over and over to keep him in character. I wonder what happens when he breaks the deal? Hum . . .

Okay, since I can't update my profile, since fanfic is updating, I guess you'll have to 'Please come back in a few hours.'

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"That's not the point! Can you try it at least? I and Kagome? They aren't hard words."

"Okay, Kagome, I will, but what is in it for me?"

I glanced at the recurrent forest, "Anything."

"Anything?"

I nodded. I knew what it implied and was looking forward to it.

Chapter 14

We continued to wal**k** **i**n silence. I **m**ean what can you **s**ay af**ter** something **l**ike th**a**t? I coul**d**n't even tr**y** to **vi**sualize what Sesshoumaru was thi**n**k**i**ng behind his **c**ool pretense. **I** w**a**nted to sigh, but I was afraid to break the tension and peace.

**F**ortunate**l**y for me Sessho**u**maru broke the silence. "Something is o**ff**."

"What do **y**ou mean?"

"**I** am **n**ot positive b**u**t there is something in front of us."

I stared ahead as far as I could. I didn't see a thing. It **j**ust looked like the fore**s**t continued on wi**t**hout a sign of breaking. "How can **y**ou tell?"

"I am not sure but I have a feeling **th**at w**e** have gone as fa**r** as we can."

I sighed. He had completel**y** and **u**tterly lost me. He had a feeling? **B**ut he didn't have a sing**l**e clue **a**bout how he **c**ould **k**now, what it **s**hould or **m**ay be, or why it wo**u**ld be the**r**e? He also had a **f**eeling about Takara and look how that turned out. "Come on Sesshoumaru. Let's go."

"Why? Do you know where this path leads?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why yes, I do. I've been lost in this forest millions of times." He narrowed his eyes quickly at **m**y sarcas**m**. "**I ****s**uppose you t**h**ink we'll get somewhere by just standing here."

He curtly nodded before grabbing **m**y hand. "J**u**st in case something does, **p**erha**p**s, occur." My e**y**es focused on our clas**p**ed hands and I bl**u**shed. "Ready to die or worse be disa**pp**ointed"

I looked up at him and smiled. "**Y**eah. Let's go."

We walked forward slowly. Both of us were cautious and prepared for the unexpected. Just as I put my right foot down my vision spun. We had walked straight forward but it felt like we fell off the end of the earth. I felt my stomach lurch and I had to swallow repeatedly to keep down what I knew was coming up. The next thing I knew we were standing back in front of the woman. I swallowed once again before opening and closing my eyes to clear my vision. We were back where we started. I looked up at Sesshoumaru. He seemed a little unsettled too.

He turned to glare at Takara. "Explain yourself."

"You really didn't think it was that easy did you? I just told you you had to accomplish what you were meant to do before you could leave."

I stared at her sadly, "Why did you make us do that?"

She glared back at Sesshoumaru, "I really have a thing about pretty boys."

"You like them."

"What?! Hell no, they make me feel unpretty."

"So why did you make us walk west then? You just choose a random direction?"

"The last time I checked there was a lake out there. I was hoping you two would be eaten by the monster of the lake."

"Really." Sesshoumaru yanked our connected hands so I was standing slightly behind his shoulder.

"Yeah, things commonly change in the forest. Now I need to map out where the lake went to. Now did you walk directly west or were you more of a northwest?" She looked at our faces before turning to face her hut. She grabbed a stick and started scratching in the dirt. "Never mind. I'll figure it out."

"You have the nerve to admit that you tried to kill this, me, us."

Takara didn't bother to look up from her map. It was actually starting to come together. "Hum? Oh, yeah. You and your human."

"But why?" I pleaded. I didn't want to lose a potential friend and ally, especially if we were stuck here for an indefinable amount of time and she was the only one that could help us.

She looked at me dumbfounded. "Where did you find her? She isn't really that stupid and naïve is she?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

"I am a demon. You don't think that I would become your best friend and help you get out of here just because I wanted that goody goody feeling inside did you?"

I sniffed haughtily, "You were trying to kill us with a monster? I think we could have handled that."

She turned and started to walk away muttering, "Can't get out of a little enchanted forest but she thinks they can handle an enchanted monster. Does this forest attract overconfident imbeciles or is it just a special power I possess?"

Sesshoumaru growled threateningly, "I can hear you."

She smiled and looked at me. Sesshoumaru nodded and I glowered at them. "I heard you too."

Sesshoumaru dropped my hand and both of them turned to me in shock.

"Can you?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded to Sesshoumaru. He looked at me like he was trying to judge the truth of my words. He and Takara shared a look.

"What! What is it?"

"Um, Kagome, let's try something okay? I'm going to walk backwards. Every time you can hear what I'm saying look at me and raise your hand. When you can't hear me tell Sesshoumaru."

I looked at her with uncaring eyes.

"Do it Kagome."

I sighed. "Okay."

Takara smiled gratefully at Sesshoumaru before she started backing up. "There is no way you should have been able to hear me. I was speaking too lowly for human ears to register my words, even at that close of a distance. And Kagome I'm-."

I dropped my arm and looked at Sesshoumaru, "What did she finish saying?"

Sesshoumaru ignored me. He was too busy staring at Takara. I followed his gaze to her. She had stopped talking but her mouth was hanging open.

"What is-." I looked back to where Takara was standing. "But how is this possible?" I wasn't sure whom I was asking.

There had to be something wrong. Takara was whispering and I'm sure she was, but yet, I could still hear her over fifty feet away. I saw her mouth moving again, so I took three steps forward. Suddenly I could hear again, but the volume of her voice kept changing so the only things I caught were, "Oh, Lord it started."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! 

**MewmewInuSailorHeart (mmish)**

**Black Smurf**

**MuppyPuppy**

**Lady Vinicia**

**Kimster44 (Kimster)**

**fluffyinu94 (Fluffy Inu)**

**JadeStoneTheYounger (jsty)**

**TheRYU **

I hope you don't mind **JadeStoneTheYounger** I had to shorten your name down to initials; it was a smigit too long. Let me know if you mind or would like to be called by a different nickname.

Well, see ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **WARNING: This is going to be a long Author's Note!

First, my reviewers. Thanks so much for the replies and reviews! Ya'll are what inspired me to finish this chapter in two days. On a completely silly note, I gave some of my faithful reviewers a "nickname". As I realized when I gave **JadeStonetheYounger **her "nickname", I give ya'll sucky nicknames when I need to shorten your names. So I sat down and thought about it for about ten minutes and came up with the new names. I only named those that I know really well through reviews and PMs, so I hope you're not offended if you don't see your name. Now these names are really retarded so beware. Don't worry if you hate them, I'm not going to end up using them. After I finished the whole thing I realized how stupid it was, but I said I was going to do it so I might as well post it. Some of the names maybe easy to guess why I named you that, others take some thought. I'll let you know the reason I named you that at a later date. Now the names!

**Black Smurf- **Cookie

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust- **NRSTing

**fluffyinu 94- **Loyal Lady

**JadeStonetheYounger- **Bubblicious

**Kimster44- **Snickers

**Lady Vinicia- **MickeyD's

**MewmewInuSailorHeart- **Frenchie

**MuppyPuppy- **Hamburger Helper

**The RYU- **DucknCover

Wow! Most of you are named after food. I was very hungry during those ten minutes.

Okay, now the serious part. Where to start? Um, a few of you have said you are confused so I'll start there. If you are confused then you have been paying good attention to everything I have written so far. I got my idea from **_Temporal Sequence_**, which I wish my story was half as good as. I liked how things were a little confusing but were explained as the story went on so you had to notice everything. I loved that! I hate when I can guess the plot, so I made my story like a maze or a puzzle. Don't worry every question will be explained in the story, almost all of them anyway. One thing you are going to need is patience. My story twists and twines, but it does all come together, at least it does in my head, so far anyways. After they get out of the forest, if there is anything that you feel you don't understand let me know. Which brings me to my next point. It's about damn time they get the hell out of this forest! I am going to lengthen every chapter to get them out as quickly as I can. I want to have them out by chapter 21 so time is going to be moving faster and unrealistically. I didn't plan on them staying in here for so long. They were supposed to connect, have sex, and get out. Things got a little more complicated as I added Takara and expanded the details. If you noticed things started to get deeper and more confusing as I figured out I actually had a plot. To reassure you I would like to let you know what will be answered within the next five chapters.

1-What is Kagome?

2-Why are they in the forest? (That is one no one has asked! No one is even curious?)

3-What is up with the talking bird and other weird stuff, like the trees?

4-Why is the title Unwavering Dream?

Here are a few questions you have to wait for:

1-How did Takara get in the forest?

2-What has been going on with the other main characters in Inuyasha?

Okay, now I'm finished. I don't think this chapter answers a single question, but it does prepare for answering questions 1 and 3 and part of question 2.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

There had to be something wrong. Takara was whispering and I'm sure she was, but yet I could still hear her over fifty feet away. I saw her mouth moving again, so I took three steps forward. Suddenly I could hear again, but the volume of her voice kept changing so the only things I caught were, "Oh, Lord it started."

Chapter 15

"What starte**d**? T**a**ka**r**a?"

Ta**ka**ra tried to prete**n**din**g** that sh**e** didn't wasn't **l**istening to me fo**r a** few moments. It was **k**illing m**e**! When she fina**ll**y looked at me, I didn't li**k**e what **I** saw si**m**mering and **s**wirling **t**h**er**e beneath the surface of her eyes. "Da**m**n, how **m**uch of that d**i**d you **s**illiness did you **h**ear?" Her laughter was nervous and str**a**i**n**ed. Her **g**iggl**e **died on her **l**ips only after a few seconds of awkwardness.

I **l**ooked **a**t her raising an eyebrow. '**D**oes she honestl**y** **vi**sualize me ig**n**or**i**ng the **c**onnotat**i**ons of wh**a**t she said?' "**E**nough; **w**hen I **g**ot **b**ack into **l**istening distance. Did you hear **all** the th**i**n**g**s th**at** she said Sessh**o**uma**r**u?"

He didn't pay me any m**in**d. He was too b**u**s**y** looking **a**t Takara, **s**o I knew w**ha**t ever **s**he **g**r**u**mbled to he**r**se**l**f was important. "Is that true?"

"Um. No?" Takara sighed as Sesshoumaru growled at her. What **fl**ew o**u**t of her mouth had to a**ff**ect undoubtedl**y** me and Sesshoumaru, and w**i**th her that mea**n**t **u**nthinkably bad news. "Okay, **the**n I'll reveal to **y**o**u** what I can." She walked over to us even though we could both hear what she said, or most of it anyway. "Ju**s**t be prepared for **s**ome e**x**ceptions. I don't want to tell you all of it yet."

Sesshoumaru stepped **c**loser to **h**er, "You w**i**ll tell th**i**s, us. Now."

She s**t**epped back ner**v**ously **a**tte**mp**ting to **k**eep some distance between the two of them. "Or I could **j**u**st** tell **y**ou nothing and let you figure it out on your own."

I reached out and touched Sesshoumaru's arm. "Be patient. What did you say? I didn't hear it all."

Takara nodded solemnly. Her face was devoid of its usual sarcas**m** and **u**ntiring ha**p**piness. It was re**p**laced with gravit**y** and nervousness. Both emotions didn't seem to fit with her **p**ersonality and that made my stomach t**u**rn over in a**pp**rehension. "I had said, 'Oh, no. Not **y**et. It can't be affecting her already can it? It has to be the circumstances. Oh, Lord it's started. The gods have failed."

I bit my lip. Both of my companions were staring at me trying to gauge my reaction. I didn't know what to think anymore. It was all happening too fast. First the forest, then falling for Sesshoumaru, and now this. "Am I turning into a demon?"

They looked at me curiously before responding harmoniously, "No!"

"How do you know?"

They looked at each other before Takara sighed, "You still have your scent."

"Maybe something's wrong with it, like a spell or something."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, I would be able to tell if there was something there. You are ningen."

"Takara?"

Takara was looking at Sesshoumaru strangely. She took a look in my direction. "You are definitely human."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me."

"After all of this? Yeah right. Besides, that doesn't explain how you know."

She looked at me angrily, "Your mother is human and so are you!"

"But maybe-."

"Stop! This is nonsense! You are human, like your family! I'm all knowing remember? Just like I know your real eye color and your fear of spiders."

I gasped. "How do you know that?" No one outside of my family knew, it was a Higurashi secret.

"What is her real eye color?" Sesshoumaru asked intently.

Takara ignored both of us. "What does she smell like to you?" At first it seemed like Sesshoumaru was going to ignore her. "I'm not going to answer either of those questions. I am bound by certain conditions to keep some things quiet."

"What can you tell us?"

"I'll tell you in a second, but first Sesshoumaru has to answer my question."

I looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was looking away from both of us. "Well? I'm curious about what I smell like too."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Takara. "You are a demon. You should be able to smell her."

She smiled. "I can smell the purity and the death, that lingers on all humans, but nothing more. Your sense of smell, that which is granted to Inus, is much stronger and more refined than mine."

I started to bite my lip again. 'I smell like death? But I'm not sick!'

Sesshoumaru noticed my uneasiness. "You do not smell of disease or illness. All humans smell of death. The death of a human is impending, so it always laces your scents. For demons the smell is there also, but it is faint since we can live hundred of years without falling prey to infections."

I nodded and frowned. If I still smelled like unavoidable death then that confirmed it. It was a good thought though. It would have been cool to be a demon, there would be so many new possibilities.

"Kagome does smell of purity and death but also of power and strength."

Takara sighed in relief, "Is that all?"

He nodded and she smiled. "Is that what I smell like? That is almost how I feel auras but I don't smell them."

Sesshoumaru looked away again. Takara smiled gently. "Why don't you tell her what flavor she is."

He avoided looking at us, "Snow and plumeria." Takara nodded.

"You can smell that too."

She continued smiling but shook her head. "No, all I can tell is that you smell nice and sweet. I thought you were something floral."

"What does Takara smell like?"

Sesshoumaru made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a groan. "Rain and oleander."

Takara grinned, but at me, not Sesshoumaru. "What does Sesshoumaru smell like?"

I flushed and had to look away when Sesshumaru looked my way. I bit my lip harder. 'Damn that habit!'

"Just put what you feel in his aura into smells that fit."

I gave Takara a grateful look. Sesshoumaru's aura was a deep blue, strong, but calming. "I don't know, it's like the wind and a plant, maybe a tree."

"What type? Focus." Takara urged me on so I closed my eyes and tried harder.

Sesshoumaru's aura seemed to call out to me so I pushed my aura out to touch his. My pink aura wasn't as deep as it usually was when a demon was around, instead it was a softer and gentler pink. My aura stroked his hesitantly before our colors mixed and weaved together. My body started to tingle and I felt myself shiver before I knew it his aura told me what it was.

"Sandalwood," I whispered as I opened my eyes again.

I was surprised to see Sesshoumaru staring intently at me with red eyes. I knew he felt it too. We stood immobile and let our auras explore each other before I reined mine in. I was feeling a little tired and the urge to kiss him was overwhelming my concentration. Lucky for me I didn't need to move, he did it for me.

* * *

Thanks to all of my reviewers: 

**Kimster44 (Kimster)**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart (mmish)**

**SapphireSparkleX (SSX)**

**JadeStoneTheYounger (jsty)**

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust (ewgbl)**

**Lady Vinicia**

**TheRYU**

**DarkAngelRakell**

**MuppyPuppy**

**Fluffyinu94 (Fluffy Inu)**

**angelmom07 (Angel)**

**Inu-Yasha's1gurl16 (InuYashas Gurl)**

**Alligator24 (Alligator)**

**toxicvampirekisses (tvampk)**

**chii576 (chii)**

Thanks to **SapphireSparkleX **and **angelmom07 **for nicknaming yourselves. Sorry **toxicvampirekisses** I had to shorten your name too. I couldn't think of words with a "v" and "x" in them. I was running dry and the thesaurus only helps so much. Alright, I need to go and finish chapter 16 for Tuesday. For the last little info about Unwavering Love check my profile.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks for all of the review! (Blows kisses) I feel so loved! This chapter hopefully explains some of the things you what to know. I need to provide an early warning to the next chapter, it is going to be the lemon. I'm struggling to make it sensual since I'm pretty new to this. It is going to be short and probably not too descriptive. I tried to write two before and my friends said they were good but you know they are my friends, so I guess ya'll will have to break the news to me. Sorry this is up so late. There were terrible thunder storms until now so I couldn't turn on the computer. It's hurricane season here!

**Black Smurf**- Don't worry about it! I'm just glad you ended up reviewing. I completely understand if you can't review every chapter. I'm glad you like your nickname. Doesn't everyone like cookies? I hope everyone does especially Oreos, yum. I named you that because your reviews are sweet, yummy and all mine!

Think that's all here you go!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

I was surprised to see Sesshoumaru staring at me intently with red eyes. I knew he felt it too. We stood immobile and let our auras explore each other before I reined mine in. I was feeling a little tired and the urge to kiss him was overwhelming my concentration. Lucky for me I didn't need to move, he did it for me.

Chapter 16

He walked forw**a**rd s**l**ow**l**y but tak**i**n**g** long gr**a**ceful s**t**rides t**o**wa**r**ds me. He loo**k**ed l**i**ke a **m**an, a **s**exy, **te**mpting, ho**r**ny man, who knew wh**a**t he wa**n**ted, **g**ot what h**e l**usted for, and knew how to please. 'Lucky **m**e!' He q**u**ickly sto**pp**ed directl**y** in front of me and **pu**lled my **p**ulsing, and hy**p**er bod**y** to his before slamming his lips to mine.

Her **d**azzl**i**ng aura probed **Se**sshoumaru's. **L**iking the fee**l**ing, his be**a**st snapped back into control. **J**u**st** as his **y**en took over, he **f**e**l**t her a**u**ra **f**lare and **f**lirtingl**y** start to **in**eptly scr**u**tinize and caress his. He **g**ro**wl**ed happily, **t**his was in**t**i**m**ate and when he felt her withdraw he focused on**t**o **her **ph**y**sical body instead of her spirit**u**al one. **S**he loo**k**ed dr**a**ined but **v**ery co**n**t**e**nt at the sa**m**e time. He never s**a**w her look so alluring.

He wa**l**ked r**a**pi**d**l**y** o**v**er to his m**in**x to d**i**splay what **c**ompuls**i**on he w**a**s feeling, to make her feel what he felt, what she **m**ade hi**m** feel every t**i**me he wa**s** around **h**er. He **b**ruta**l**ly y**a**nked and **c**rushed her qua**k**ing body to hi**s** and ad**m**ired the l**ur**ing **f**eel of it. As he felt h**im**self start to go deeper into the kiss, and **mo**ve fa**rt**her with his conquest of the miko's body, **a** red f**l**ag popped up. **S**he was still there. Sessh**ou**maru stopped.

I moaned in protest. I pu**ll**ed back and looked at Sesshoumaru but he was looking over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was looking at. Takara had both of her hands clamped together, like in prayer. She had a goofy smile on her face and looked like she was about to cry.

"That was so passionate. You must be very proud of your enchanting or **gothic vixen**, a **Sesshy**?"

"What did you call me?"

"You don't like it? I thought it would be a cute nickname for Kagome to use. You know Sesshoumaru is a little long to scream out in ecstasy. Right Kagome?"

I blushed but glared at her. If it wasn't for her I would have had the chance to find out. "You know you could have left."

She bulushed, "You see what had happened was-. Did you notice our scents match our nature? You're pure like snow and sweet like plumeria. I'm lovable like oleanders-." Sesshoumaru gave a sharp bark of laughter. "But bittersweet like the rain, and he is like the wind and trees. Not only that-."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. She was taking this change the subject thing way too far. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'this has to be leading somewhere'.

"Snow is deep. You have to look beneath the surface to see everything because it can hide things you wouldn't think to look for. It is usually soft but it can also be hard if the weather is rough. Rain is placid or rough, which causes some of the sadder or more sensitive to cry. When it's angry, though, it can be destructive if you get caught up in it, and it can be hell when it wants to be. Wind is unique. It's strong and passionate or gentle and calm."

Now Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "The point." I was glad he asked. It seemed like she was just trying to pass the time or fill the silence with some philosophical crap she was making up. Usually I wouldn't mind but I had a better way I could pass the time and it didn't include her.

"Yes, there is a point. You don't get it? The wind is cold and harsh and mix it with the soft snow then it's a gorgeous winter wonderland filled with little snow flurries and small burst of wind." She sighed happily with that goofy look on her face.

I looked at her trying to judge if she was being sincere. She thought that me and Sesshoumaru would make a good couple despite our differences? "What about the wind and rain?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. I really didn't care at this point if he knew I was jealous of Takara. He pretty much should have guessed it when I inquired about his whereabouts while I was asleep.

"Me and him? You're kidding! Have you ever seen what happens when wind and water mix?! You have a hurricane! I can't even imagine where you got that from!" I smiled at her and shrugged. "You know I'm surprised that ya'll came back."

"You established that," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"No, I thought ya'll would have made it out by now. The sex didn't work? I swore you two having sex would work!"

"What?!" I blushed and tried to act like that didn't come out of my mouth.

"Well, you two came in together so it probably has to do with both of you, and it has to do with your working together. Plus you two make a gorgeous couple. If only you could see yourselves!"

I blushed harder. "What can you tell us about this?"

"Well, I'm not exactly an exert in the sex department, but-."

"No!" I covered my face in mortification, "About getting out of here."

"Well, I think it has to be something only you can accomplish here, without any family or friends, something you need to do for yourself."

"I thought you just said it was sex." I looked at Sesshoumaru. It sounded like he was whining.

"No, it would have to be something that you do individually, but you do need to work together. Most of the other cases were like that."

"What other cases?"

"Well, one couple came in together but both had different problems. She needed to fight back and he needed to learn to control his violent nature towards her. I asked them a question and it helped them solve the problem."

"It really worked?"

"They are both no longer here."

"So those are the two that left?"

"Um, something like that."

"Continue."

"Well, she did need him to get her out of here. He helped her by annoying her to the point were she showed him her strong will, and she helped to make sure he never hit anyone again."

"So, they just popped out of the forest?"

"She did."

"So, how did he leave? There is a certain place where you can crossover?"

Takara started to fidget. Sesshoumaru locked her in a heated stare. "What is it?"

"I never said he left the forest." I started to open my mouth but she shook her head. "I said that they are gone. She left and he left the world, not just the forest."

"I doubt that is why we are here."

I looked at Sesshoumaru, "Did I miss something?"

Takara sighed and examined the ground in front of her. "She fought back by killing him, so she was able to leave. He no longer was abusive, you know the whole being dead thing, so his soul was able to leave, but his remains, well remain."

"You think that's why we are here? To kill each other and go on to heaven, or whatever, for the greater good?"

"No, but it's a possibility. You should keep it in mind, just in case."

"What is the question you asked?" Sesshoumaru demanded. I nodded in agreement. I was ready to find out what I need to do to leave.

"Okay, we'll get started then. This is always easier when you concentrate and be completely honest. Since you know each other you have an advantage over those that arrive alone. Each of you needs to think what your companion needs the most physically, mentally, or emotionally."

"Is that all?"

Takara glared at Sesshoumaru's bored face. "Okay! What does Kagome need?"

I looked at him expectantly. "To get over the half-breed."

"Kagome?"

I bit my lip. I had never confessed this to anyone and I was about to tell Sesshoumaru. "No. That can't be it," I whispered not wanting to meet anyone's eye. Sesshoumaru snorted so I focused on him during my confession.

"I'm over Inuyasha. I still love him and I always will but I'm not in love with him. I'm not even sure if I ever actually was. He was different from all the other guys I knew. He was brave, strong, and brash but he was sweet and shy at times too. As time went by I just got used to everything being comfortable yet exciting whenever I was around him."

"After Kikyo came into the picture I got jealous. I was just starting to like him and then competition was added. I fought to keep him and eventually I realized that it would take a lot of work for us to work. Inuyasha didn't even attempt to try so I forced myself to accept the fact that I had to grow up. It hurt like hell but I needed to learn to move on."

"Maybe I fell in love with him because I was just fifteen and I wanted that feeling all my friends had. Or maybe it was that feeling he gave me whenever he looked at me. It was so full of love that I started to fall in love too."

I laughed bitterly. For once the familiar tears didn't flow. It was still hard to say but it didn't hurt like it used to. "I didn't find out until months later and way too late that it was Kikyo he saw not me. So it can't be that."

Both of them were silent, so I took my opportunity. "I know what you need Sesshoumaru." He looked at me and I tried to ignore the pity on his face. "You need to let go of some of your pride and learn to show your emotions. You are so guarded sometimes it makes it seem like you don't have any."

The pity was gone from his face and his usual mask was back in place. "I think, I know what you need." I was afraid to hear what he would say. It might be something hateful to get back at me. "You need to grow. You are strong yes, but you could be even stronger."

Takara nodded, "Yes, that is a start. You might want to do it quickly though, um, things start to happen the longer you stay in the forest."

"What type of things?"

"I won't get into that now. Our first concern is trying out all of the theories, then we'll worry or deal with the effects on Kagome."

"Me?"

"It will only affect Kagome?"

Takara started to gnaw on her left thumb. She looked up at me sadly before taking the thumb back out of her mouth. She focused her sight on the sky above. "Sesshoumaru is correct. You do have a great amount of power as is expected, but your current strength and what you are makes you vulnerable."

"I still don't understand. Why is it expected for me to be powerful?"

"Kagome you mother is-, is-, I am-. Uh!" She glared up at the gods. "It seems I can't tell you but maybe I can write it."

She picked up the stick she was using to draw her map. "Kagome, many things start to happen to all of those in the forest. The longer you are here the greater your chance of changing becomes. Demons survive longer before their genetic make-up begins altering. You are human so you are in great danger until you either get out of here or refine your skills. It is believed that your mother is-."

She bent over to write M-I-D-O-R-I-K-O in the dirt.

"You think that my mother was the most powerful miko in Japan?!"

She shook her head. "No, Kagome, I don't think that she was your mother. People have already started confirming it."

"What?! How?!"

"The similarities are overwhelming. You do have common physical features. Not to mention the same personality traits."

"What about the time differences? She lived here and I live in the-."

"Future?" She looked at Sesshoumaru and he shrugged confirming he knew already. "We are still working on how to explain the well."

"Who is we? My parents would have told me about this."

Takara froze me with a hard stare. "There are more powerful beings in this than you know. Have your parents ever told you to stay away from the well?" I nodded. "Have they ever told you why?" I shook my head. "Kagome sometimes parents keep things from you or tell lies to protect you. I think it's time you ask some questions that need some answers."

I bit my lip and nodded. 'This makes too much sense! It explains the problems I had with my birth certificate. Every time I had to use it someone asked for a phone number to verify that it was valid. Not to mention the fact that I was forbidden to go to the locked well house before the Buyo incident. It raises too many questions!'

"What about her hearing."

Takara turned her sympathetic eyes from me to Sesshoumaru. "I think she is coming into her miko powers. She possesses great strength so her abilities are improving."

"What else will I be able to do?"

"I am not sure. It depends on how well you learn to master your powers and if you achieve reaching the limit of your powers."

"Which is?"

Takara sighed, "Sesshoumaru, that depends on her training and how much she puts into it."

"So this is what I should do? Train?"

"I think you should definitely do that, whether or not if that's your way out of here."

She gave a little smirk. Her serious face was gone and it was replaced with one of mystery. "I still think you should try the sex thing. Maybe all you both need is to get laid and relieve some stress. There is a nice spot a ways off north. Big clearing and far enough not for me to hear."

"New spot for the lake?"

"No, don't be silly Sesshoumaru. It's the only place you can go in here for some privacy."

"And you know a lot about privacy?"

"Huh?"

"You were watching us!"

Takara looked at me like I was losing my mind, "Are you sure it was me?"

"We heard you giggling."

"I didn't follow you. I have much better things to do."

"Like?"

She turned and went into her hut. We stood there and watched her, not sure if we should follow. She came out minutes later holding her old ruined kimono. "I'm turning it into a shirt and one of those cute things you're wearing."

I looked down. She was talking about my miniskirt. The fabric was starting to look lik a skirt, the shirt was a little iffy. "If it wasn't you then who was it?"

"High annoying voices that seemed to echo?"

"Yes."

"Did you walk west like I told you?"

"Yes."

"Who was leading?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Me."

Takara sighed. "You stopped didn't you."

"No, we went the direction you pointed."

"You went that way?" She turned and pointed off to the left side of the hut.

"Um, no. We went more that way." I pointed a little south of where she had pointed.

She turned on Sesshoumaru and glared, her hands clenching the fabric tightly. "Why didn't you go the way I pointed?"

"You said go west. I did."

"You numbskull! This way was west! You can't follow a sun stuck in the sky! I told you it isn't accurate!"

"So where did he lead us?" We both ignored Sesshoumaru's growling. 'Men and asking for directions! It would be just my luck that my prince charming took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions.'

She walked over to the map and pointed to the lower southwest corner. "Izanami's forest." I looked at the Takara questioningly. "Do you know how I said things change in the forest?" I nodded and she waited for Sesshoumaru to confirm his understanding.

"Well Izanami was the oldest of twelve sisters. She and her sisters were lured into the forest. They could never figure out their mission. In all honestly, they didn't even try. So the forest, um, I guess you could say punished them."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "How?"

"They weren't trying to change their ways, they were just lazing around being idle. Izanami claims that they were royalty and were waiting for someone to come to their aid." I rolled my eyes. 'Sounds like something Bonnie Tyler would do. Hold out for a hero and wait for a superman to sweep her off her feet. '

"She said the next thing they knew they were as idle as trees. Which makes sense since they were turned into trees. You guys are lucky you weren't molested. They were one of the creatures here before me and they have been really lonely."

Sesshoumaru made a noise in the back of his throat. We both glanced at him curiously but he didn't say anything. Takara grinned, "They touched you huh?"

"I thought you said they didn't move."

"Most of the trees don't move just the enchanted ones that used to be humans or demons, usually anyway."

"So what did you used to be?"

Takara looked at Sesshoumaru and blinked. "Nothing. I am immune to the forest like I told you."

"You didn't used to be a male?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and I bit back my giggles. She glared at him. "Why would you like me better that way? Would that float your boat?" He just continued to smirk. "Boy, Kagome. You sure know how to choose them. You two should go get started before something bad happens."

"Like me getting turned into a tree?"

"Or worse."

I bit my lip. "Like what?"

"Just go."

"Where?"

She pointed behind her hut in the direction of the clearing she mentioned earlier. "If you ever need to come back ask."

"Ask who?"

"It doesn't matter. If you ask they'll answer."

"But-."

"Go!"

Takara watched them walk off in the direction she instructed. She waited patiently until they were out of hearing range. "No Kagome, not a tree. Something like a bird or worse a monster, one only Sesshoumaru could kill."

* * *

O-key-dough-key! That is all for today. Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chappie. Blows kisses. I really needed that motivation to write over the weekend. 

**Kimster44 (Kimster) **

**fluffyinu94 (Fluffy Inu)**

**Alligator24 (Alligator)**

**Black Smurf**

**angelmom07 (Angel)**

**Disella**

**Skavnema**

**TheRYU**

**Lady Vinicia**

**MuppyPuppy**

**GothicVixenSesshy**

**JadeStoneTheYounger (jsty)**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart (mmish)**

**girlwholikestwilighttomuch (gwlttm)**

**ImmortalSoull**

Sorry **girlwholikestwilighttomuch**, I had to shorten your name too. (Sighs!) I am so lazy, you know I could squeeze in ya'll's full names but that takes WORK! Sorry! If you're in the mood for another headache from yours truly check out Unwavering Love. Till next week!


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY MUPPYPUPPY AND **me.

AN: I started out with this chapter dreading it. I bitched and moaned to a very generous and talented reviewer who helped me out. This chapter is _**so**_ dedicated to her for all of her help from her ideas to my favorite Prince Charming quote about directions. Technically, this chapter shouldn't be dedicated to her since she helped to write half of it and she _**owns**_ it. So I have to put this disclaimer in. I don't own this lemon, since I didn't write it and luckily didn't even have to try. All the glory and praise belongs to **MuppyPuppy** who wrote this for me only hours after I begged for her help. (Sheds tears) I don't even know how to thank her! So hugs and kisses go out to her. Without further ado the chapter everyone has been waiting for and will love (thanks to MuppyPuppy)!

**MuppyPuppy**- Like I said I can't even begin to thank you! I had to change a few things to you precious lemon, but you will see why in the next chapter.

To read **MuppyPuppy's** original lemon, check it out after the dedication to the reviewers at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

Takara watched them walk off in the direction she instructed. She waited patiently until they were out of hearing range. "No Kagome, not a tree. Something like a bird or worse a monster, one only Sesshoumaru could kill."

Chapter 17

We continued to w**al**k si**l**ently for a short wh**i**le. We were thinkin**g** **a**bou**t** what we just disc**o**ve**r**ed. Takara was right; **the**re a**p**pr**ox**imately two miles or **p**erh**a**ps twenty or thi**rty** **m**inutes away from Takara's hut, was a s**m**all clear**i**ng **s**urrounded by **h**uge trees.

"Do **y**o**u** bel**i**eve she spo**k**e ver**i**ta**bl**e? **O**r i**s** **s**h**e** leading **m**e, u**s** on? "

I sh**ru**gge**d,** "She menti**o**ned some **r**e**a**lly **go**od poi**n**ts. Than**k**s to her quest**i**ons, I now believe **m**o**st **of th**e** stuff she **r**evealed is somewhat true or at least it made me think. **Ther**e are an undeniabl**y** large amo**u**nt of things I need to discover the answers to. I **j**u**st **can't identif**y** where to start."

Sesshou**m**aru n**o**dded a**n**d loo**k**ed **in**tently but quic**k**ly arou**n**d the clear**in**g. I **j**ust st**a**red at him and tried to raise my eye**b**row the **l**egend**a**ry, **c**ool, thought provo**k**ing **S**esshou**m**ar**u** way. "What a**r**e you doing, i**f **I may ask?"

"M**a**ki**ng** sure w**e** are comp**l**etely alone."

I smiled. "Did those trees really touch you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't an**s**wer quic**k**ly; in f**a**ct he did e**v**e**n** bother to r**ema**rk. Instead he **fl**icked o**u**t his **f**iery poison whip **f**uriousl**y** and h**i**t every tree i**n** sight that o**u**tlined the clearing. As he **m**arked each target acc**u**rately with a chi**p** or dee**p** cut in the bulk**y** bark, he **p**a**u**sed and then nodded in a**pp**roval before he smoothl**y** moved on to a new tree.

"What in the wor**l**d **a**re you **d**oing? Looking for maple s**y**rup?"

He smirked **vi**ctoriously o**n**ce h**i**s **c**hore was f**i**nished. He immedi**a**tely reined in his whip and surveyed the damage. "Did you hear anything? Any screams?"

I loo**k**ed at h**i**m. I **t**ried to **su**ppressed the i**n**stinct to ch**e**c**k** h**i**s tempe**ra**ture. 'Maybe he has forest fever?' "Nooooo. Should I have?"

He turned to me and gave a genu**i**ne s**m**ile. "Good. Just c**h**ecking."

I walked up to hi**m** and placed the b**a**ck of **m**y right hand on his forehand before placing my left on my own forehead. I couldn't help it. He was acting crazy. Whipping trees, hearing inaudible screams, smiling really gorgeous like.

"I am fine Kagome. I wanted to ensure none of the trees move."

"Okaaaay. So they did touch you."

"Yes, but not to the point Takara mentioned."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You don't think they touched me do you!"

"No, I can account for three of them. They were blocking my path."

"And the other nine!"

"Calm yourself. I arrived only minutes after you fell asleep."

I started to hyperventilate. "Do you have any idea what can happen in a few minutes?"

"You are overreacting." I started to open my mouth in protest. "They are trees Kagome. Female trees." My mouth opened again. "With branches and no hands."

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Would it make you feel better if I gave you a full body physical?"

I ignored his come on. "Why do you think that plant was there then?"

Sesshoumaru squeezed my hand and looked at me attentively. "What plant?"

I shrugged and tried to slip my hand out of his before he could break it. "Before I fell asleep I remember smelling a plant. I can't remember where I have smelt if before though."

He released my hand. "Are you sure you have smelt it before?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Oh, yeah, definitely."

He nodded and unstrapped Tenseiga from his waist. He threw it and I followed it with my eyes as it went flying onto the ground. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Pick it up."

"Why? You dropped it."

He sighed, "What do you expect to practice with."

"But the Tenseiga?"

"Would you prefer the Tokijin?"

I walked near him to pick up his father's fang. I snatched it then moved away from him quickly. "It sparked at me!" Sesshoumaru laughed. "I'm serious. I don't think it likes me. Maybe you shouldn't use it, just to be sure."

He smirked. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid isn't the right word. Scared shitless is better. That sword is evil, you don't think it is going to try to overpower me when we fight even if you don't mean to?"

"You worry excessively. Let us get started."

My training was vigorous. Sesshoumaru was a heartless teacher. I woke up and trained until my stomach growled. I was allowed to eat a small breakfast before we started what he called "real training". He informed me one day that the before breakfast work out was considered warm up. I called sparing, until I almost fell over, training, but it did get harder as the day wore on.

After breakfast was dedicated to martial arts and improving my flexibility. Lunch was followed by sword practice and improving my agility. After dinner I was able to calm down and meditate, focusing on my miko powers.

I was allowed a bath only after I accomplished Sesshoumaru's goal for me. More often then not I couldn't do what he wanted of me. I usually fell asleep when I passed out.

I sighed as I washed myself. I finally was able to do a back flip while dodging Sesshoumaru's whip. It was much harder than I thought. He always ended up flicking the whip right where I was going to land.

I ducked under the cold water and came up shivering. This stream was the only one that had livable water. The green stream was out. I didn't want to try that one. Sesshoumaru confirmed that the red water in a nearby lake was blood. The other blue stream ate my shirt.

It was my first earned bath and I had just discovered the new stream. I decided to wash my clothes first so I would have something clean to wear. I took the shirt, which was covered in sweat and blood, and dipped half of it into the water before trying to pull it out.

The stream pulled back and ripped it out of my hand. Then it burped and asked for me to step in. I avoided the devouring stream after that. This stream took me a while to find. I dove back under. The water was cold but it numbed all of my aching muscles.

I swam back to the edge and climbed out. I frowned as I dried myself. My lower back and feet were killing me. I grabbed my back as I bent over. Sesshoumaru could have warned me about the pain. I slipped the only clean clothes I had left on and tried to blink back my tears. I was putting on weight.

All of the training was increasing my appetite. No matter how hard I tried, my hips and stomach kept growing. Sesshoumaru told me not to worry because I would be gaining muscle soon. I sighed, 'Good thing I don't have a scale.' I packed the meager remains of my supplies back into my bag and dragged it over to a tree.

I made a long line in the dirt with a stick, sixty-two ticks. I couldn't tell if my calendar was accurate but I was worried. My hormones were back on their erratic schedule. It always happened to me when I did any physical activity for a long time. Track always threw off my cycle and my moods. 'Watch! I'm going to start my period during the most embarrassing time, right in front of Sesshoumaru.'

I pulled the bag back to the clearing since I didn't have any strength remaining to actually pick it up. I plopped down on my sleeping bag, wincing as I did. "Can we take it easy tomorrow?"

"Only if you reach your goal."

I glared at Sesshoumaru. He was sitting with his back resting against a tree. He looked relaxed and calm. I sighed and laid down. 'I will be in here forever!' The next day passed by agonizingly slow. I ate my lunch extra slowly. I knew after I finished I would have to try to achieve my impossible goal, cutting Sesshoumaru. It didn't matter where I just had to draw blood. I never got close enough for me to actually touch him and I had to be able to hit him?!

"Let us begin."

I stood, dusted off my crumbs, and grabbed the sword from its spot nearby. I glanced up at the sky before nodding to Sesshoumaru. I drew the sword and threw a quick look above me to the gods, 'Please let me get hurt, hurt him, stop this torture, anything. Please!'

I screeched as I felt a sharp pain near my left ankle. Sesshoumaru didn't stop my training to even question me. He pushed forward and swung the Tokijin in a neat, sharp upward arch towards my head. I bought my sword up to protect me like he taught me. I moved quickly and started to lunge forward with the Tenseiga, but the pain I was trying desperately to ignore was too great.

I dropped the Tenseiga and as I fell forward, my hands shot out to break my fall. I smiled in victory; my reflexes were also improving. I groaned as some of my weight landed on my ankle.

Sesshoumaru walked over to me and swiped his sword so close to my neck I could feel the cold steel leave a chilling breeze over the top of my shoulders. "You are dead."

I cried out as I rolled over onto my right side, but I had to do it so I could end up facing Sesshoumaru. I wanted to have the satisfaction of knowing he could see me roll my eyes.

"You should not let your guard down, even if you fall."

"Yeah, I'll remember that the next time my leg goes numb."

"Numb."

I sat up quickly, a cold sweat breaking out across my forehead. "Sesshoumaru I can't feel my left leg beneath my knee." I tried to say it calmly but my voice cracked betraying my fear.

He knelt down beside me and examined my ankle. "You were bitten by an animal, probably a snake."

I swallowed and nodded. "It was poisonous wasn't it." It wasn't a question. I had traveled in the forest long enough to know the dangers of the seemingly ordinary creatures.

He sniffed the bite, "Yes."

I groaned again and laid my head back on the ground. "Do you have to amputate?"

He laughed and I craned my head to glare at him. "No, if I suck it all out and cleanse your blood I am sure you will be fine."

I laid back down. "Well would you do it already? I'm starting to feel light headed." Sesshoumaru placed his lips against my ankle. I barely felt his teeth sink into my flesh.

Sesshoumaru felt the blood flow into his mouth. Her blood was laced with poison but as he sucked longer the taste of her blood became stronger and more refined. Her blood was sweet, laced with innocence and power and some other taste that made her addicting and irresistible. He felt his blood beast trying to take over and he let him. His eyes turned to their dark crimson and he sighed against her ankle.

'It is good to taste her again.'

I felt the feeling return to my leg and looked down at Sesshoumaru. He must have felt my glaze because he caught my eyes and stared at me. His red eyes seemed to jump playfully and I bit my lip. I tilted my head in question but he didn't stop his ministrations on my ankle. He looked up again and my face contorted in confusion. 'He isn't looking up at me, so what is he looking at?'

I blushed as I realized. I wanted to close my legs so he couldn't see anymore, but I liked the feeling that was spreading through me. "Sesshoumaru," I whispered.

He stopped sucking on my ankle and ran his tongue over the bite. This time I could actually feel it and I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan. It felt so good, especially since all of my nerves southward were feeling electrified. He started to slowly kiss his way up the inside of my leg. His lips alternated between nipping and kissing, but never too roughly or too gently.

When he got to my mid-thigh I had to bite my lip harder. I felt more moisture pool between my legs. His eyes snapped to mine and I blushed knowing he could smell it. "Sesshoumaru," I whined.

He looked at me, for only a moment more, before he went back to kissing his way up closer to my aching need. "No." He stopped and stiffened. "Come here." He slid his body up mine so his face was hovering over mine.

I saw him fight himself. I watched fascinated as his eyes swirled between red and gold. Every time it seemed like the gold won, the red would come back twice as strong. After a few moments of peaceful silence Sesshoumaru was back.

"Why did you tell this Sesshoumaru to stop? You do not want it anymore?"

I smirked at him before stroking his right cheek. He purred softly. "No, actually I was going to tell you that I wanted to kiss you, but since you broke the deal I'm going to have to punish you."

I giggled as I looked at his face. He looked like I had just smacked him on the nose with a piece of newspaper or taken his favorite chew toy away. I smiled and kissed his left cheek. "I think a suiting punishment would be sex, but no foreplay. Foreplay is only for good puppies."

Sesshoumaru gave me a small grin, "This Sesshoumaru thinks he can do that." He wasted no time by letting his beast take back over.

Soon the Taiyoukai had me in an impenetrable grip, his lips crashing into mine fiercely. I tensed then melted, returning the kiss with equal fervor. But I quickly pulled away. I wished to be the dominating one this time. I wanted to show him I knew how to dominate too. I then proceeded to push Sesshoumaru to the ground and climb on top of him, before reclaiming his lips.

My legs were in a vise grip around his waist. I had to make the urge, the burn I felt go away. It was clouding my mind and was all I could think about. I needed to have more contact. Feeling a shiver vibrate throughout my body I pushed my dripping core against his growing erection. 'How did he control his desire for so long?' We both let out low moans as we started to continue his punishment.

In a matter of minutes I had Sesshoumaru completely naked. I smiled evilly. I didn't know how I managed to get so far. This was the first time but yet I felt free. I was completely in control of my life. I was doing what I wanted for the first time in my life. I had to smile in triumph. I had his lovely body exposed to me. Every muscle, every ripple, he had nothing left to hide from me.

I felt the heat radiating throughout my body. 'Am I supposed to feel this hot?' I stripped my shirt off first. Sweat was causing the white fabric to cling to my body like a second skin. I hovered over Sesshoumaru only high enough so I could take of my now worthless skirt. I sat back down straddling him. I sighed blissfully it felt so good to be so close to him. I felt the heat of his body emanate from his body. The soft breeze caused goose bumps to appear everywhere my flesh was exposed.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at her as she sat on him, her beautiful dark locks flowing around her in such a way, that if it were possible, he got even harder than before. The pain of it all excited him. However, at the moment all he could do was feel her movements on him. He felt ready to take her. This was one of the times that both he and his master were in agreement. He was glad. He didn't think he could go against his master again, especially when his need for Kagome was at its greatest. He could smell the tangy sent of her arousal, and it was making him crazy. It was like he could already taste it. He licked his lips in the promise of what was to come.

I swallowed quickly and acted before I lost all of my nerve to wander into unexplored territory. I stood slowly and unclasped my bra, before removing my underwear. Once I was completely naked I froze. I couldn't seem to make myself return to the pleasurable spot on Sesshoumaru. I suddenly felt incredibly shy. The weight I put on since we came to the forest entered my mind. My stomach was no longer flat. It was starting to bulge from my new eating habits. Sesshomaru sensing this, walked over to me. He picked me up and set me on the ground carefully. I wanted to protest him being in charge again, but I knew if he didn't do it nothing would happen. I couldn't stop the fear that was coursing through my veins rivaling the desire that captured my body.

His hand grasped her thighs and forcefully pried them apart, and he settled comfortably between them. Kagome gasped and pushed her hands against his chest but he merely growled at her. He had had enough of this infernal forest and its interruptions, and he was going to take her this time before he lost his chance. Kagome's small grunt of frustration hardened him to the point of blinding pain, even more than he had felt before. Usually he liked his women to be a little feisty but this one had no idea how much he was fighting himself to take her. How badly he was lured to ignore all of her screams of pain and ecstasy to take he as he wanted, hard, fast, and rough.

Before I knew what had happened he was positioned above me, I stared at his red eyes and he stared back for who knew how long. We were both mystified. I kept expecting for something to happen and screw up my fantasy. Impulse soon took over as the demonic Sesshoumaru moved and readied himself to claim his prize. He quickly clamped his lips over my mouth and thrust foreword into me.

I screamed. It hurt so much. Was it supposed to feel like this? Like I was being stretched from the inside out? I screamed again but it was muffled by his mouth, he was completely still until my pain went way. I pushed against him hesitantly. Sesshomaru going as easily as he could, pulled out slowly just enough to leave my tight passage but without completely pulling out of me. He pushed back inside of me and I was left gasping at the new sensation.

Sesshomaru's fangs sought her neck, probably out of instinct. He opened his mouth while slowly moving in and out of her, his fangs leisurely and lightly scrapped against the bare skin of her neck. He tortured her with his mouth as his body wrecked havoc on hers. He made sure to nip at her barely biting, while leaving her shuddering, moaning, and squirming under him.

He let all of his weight settle on her. He knew he would never be able to crush his precious little miko. He might not have been allowed foreplay but he wasn't going to be denied the pleasure of touching her. She came as he ran his hand across her breast. He chucked when he felt her arousal spike again. He smirked, he was no where near finished with her. He was taking it easy to be certain she was comfortable. Now he would show her what true rhapsody was, what it felt like to have his complete attention, to be his bitch.

"Sesshou-" A broken version of his name left my swollen rose pedaled lips. "Faster, Ple-please?" I begged, I hated to beg, but this was pure torture. I wanted to feel that sensation all of my friends from the future had talked about. I wanted to feel all of him. I didn't want him to think of me as some fragile human but as a woman who wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

He complied and picked up his speed, both of us moaning and groaning. The contact of our skin touching made me arch up. I pressed my breast against his hard chest. They were feeling oversensitive and his claws were fondling them roughly. I felt his large hand slid to the right one. He ran his claw gently in large circles around it. With each circle he got closer and closer to my nipple. When he finally reached it he pinched it tightly before grasping the whole thing in his hand and squeezing it. 'Oh, goodness. Don't let this end.'

He continued to suck and nip at my throat and shoulders. His fangs tormented me. He would put enough pressure that it would hurt but never enough to break my skin. He slid in and out of me so fast I felt my body shift every time his balls slammed against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist in an attempt to get him in deeper. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

I didn't know what I was feeling. I wanted his body to touch every part of me. I wanted this to last forever. I wanted to feel that completeness with him again. I felt myself start to clasp onto his penis tightly every time he pulled back. I was coming to my climax again. I didn't want to come without him. I wanted him to feel the wanton desire, to let himself go. I started to run my hands up and down his back. He groaned and looked up at me. I took the opportunity to capture his lips.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth and played with his until I ran out of breath. I pulled back and started to shower his face with kisses. I traced each of his markings with my tongue before moving onto his ear. I blew into it, "Oh, God Sesshou!" I took it into my mouth and started to suck on it.

We each managed to get out a broken version of the others name, before I felt myself start to explode. It wasn't long before an anguished scream tore itself from my mouth as I finally toppled over the edge.

Her contracting folds that felt so tight around his penis pulled him into his own oblivion soon after. His hot seed flowed and their cum mixed together, as they slowly came from their high peak; both very content now that their sexual frustrations were partially gone.

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief as he felt his beast retreat. It was satisfied and didn't care what its master was going to do now. Sesshoumaru surveyed the woman beneath him. She looked majestic lying beneath him covered in a sheen of sweat. He smiled victoriously and placed a kiss on her neck. His lips pressed against her shoulder blade and she moaned his name.

He couldn't help but smile again. He would give her a little time to catch her breath and then show her again how good it was to be bad sometimes. He felt the smile slip off of his face. Instead he narrowed his eyes to study her neck. He growled and hissed before sliding out of her.

I smiled as I felt him kiss my neck. I felt like I was on a cloud. 'If I knew it was this good I would have tried it before.' I looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise as he snarled and pulled away from me. I moaned in protest as he pulled out of me. I felt empty without the heat of his body. I frowned up at him in confusion.

He glared at me and I felt my eyes water. His eyes looked so cold. 'Did I do something wrong? Did I do it wrong?' He walked over to our clothes and slipped on his pants. I sat up and looked at him. "Sesshou?"

He turned to me and growled. His anger was radiating off of him. I could see it in his aura too. "Do not call me that miko." He threw my shirt at me. "Put on some clothes you slut." He grabbed his shirt and left the clearing and I looked after him. I sat up and clenched the shirt tightly in my hands. Then I crawled over and grabbed my skirt. I slipped both articles on. I didn't care about my bra and panties.

I curled up into a small ball and cried.

* * *

Okay you can so totally kiss **MuppyPuppy** and I! I hope some of the lemon surprised you **MP**. (Sighs) Bettcha can't wait for the next chappie now huh? Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. 

**Lady Vinicia**

**fluffyinu94 (Fluffy Inu)**

**The Pox Party **

**Kitsune Kira**

**MuppyPuppy**

**JadeStoneTheYounger (jsty)**

**Kimster44 (Kimster)**

**Skavnema **

**Black Smurf**

**TheRYU**

**angelmom07 (Angel)**

**Alligator24 (Alligator)**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart (mmish)**

**Ru-Doragon**

**Monkinkninja**

**Yukiblossems**

**Dreaming-of-Shessy2 (im missin him more) (imhm)**

**AMI MIZUNO1 (AM)**

**Dreaming-of-Shessy2** your name got me. You have like two names so I wrote both and shorted it to **imhm**. Hope you don't mind. You reviewed right while I was editing this so I squeezed your name in. I also want to apologize to **AMI MIZUNO1** for some reason I goofed and uploaded this chapter for a good ten minutes before I noticed I left your name out. Sorry I had to shorten it to **am**. (Bits Lip) In English that means, translation of Nyevahese, I am too lazy to go through the story to spell out your name cuz there is pizza on the counter and a bed calling my name. (Blow Kisses) I am in such a good mood now. (Whistles) I have something to tell ya. Come closer. Closer. You get to wait about two weeks to read the next chapter. (Smiles wickedly) I'm going on vacation this week until about the 4th of July. Oh! Doesn't the suspense kill you? Just be glad I didn't write a cliffie. A cliffie would have stopped with him letting his beast take over. Sooooap, see u after my tan! Check profile for details as always. Now for **MuppyPuppy**'s authentic lemon. It's my nap time!

* * *

_(This is where I brought in my part, you can change it to however you see fit. I hope it makes it easier)_

_Soon the Taiyoukai had her in a vise-like grip, his lips crashing into hers fiercely. Kagome tensed then melted, returning the kiss with equal fervor. But soon she pulled away. She wished to be dominating. She then proceeded to push Sesshomaru to the ground and climb on top of him, before reclaiming his lips._

_Her legs were in a vise grip around his waist, causing her to push her now wet core against his growing erection. Both let out low moans as they continued on. _

_In a matter of minutes Kagome had Sesshomaru completely naked, while she sat straddling him in only her bra and underwear._

_Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at her as she sat on him, her beautiful dark locks flowing around her in such a way, that if it were possible, he got even harder than before. The pain of it all excited him. However at the moment all he could do was feel her movements on him, while he and his demon readied to take her all. He could smell the tangy sent of her arousal, and it was making him crazy._

_Kagome stood slowly and unclasped her bra, before removing her underwear, but she never returned to her spot on Sesshomaru, She suddenly felt incredibly shy. Sesshomaru sensing this walked over to Kagome, picking her up he sent her on the ground. _

_His hand grasped her thighs and forcefully pried them apart, settling between them. Kagome gasped and pushed against his chest but he merely growled at her. He had had enough of this infernal forest and it's interruptions, and he was going to take her this time before he lost his chance. Kagome's small grunt of frustration hardened him to the point of blinding pain, even more than he had felt before. _

_And before the Miko knew what had happened he was positioned above her, she stared at his red eyes and he stared back for who knew how long, Instinct soon kicked in as the demon inside him moved and readied itself, quickly clamping his lips over her mouth he thrust foreword and took her innocence away, completely popping the cherry and breaking her Hymen. _

_Her scream had been muffled by his mouth, they stayed completely still until Kagome's pain went way and she pushed against him hesitantly. Sesshomaru going as easy as he could pulled out as slowly as he could, with out completely pulling all the way out, and pushed back inside her, where she was left gasping at the new sensation. _

_Sesshomaru's fangs sought her neck, probably out of instinct. Opening his moth while slowly moving in and out of her, he moved his fangs slowly and lightly against the bare skin of her neck, barely biting, while leaving her shuddering, moaning, squirming under him. He chucked when he felt her arousal spike. _

"_Sessho-" A broken version of his name left her swollen rose pedaled lips. "Faster, Ple-please?" She was begging, she hated to beg, but this was pure torture. And Kagome wanted to feel that sensation all of her friends from the future had talked about. _

_He complied and picked up his speed, both began moaning and groaning and the contact of their skin meeting. Each saying a broken version of the others name, it wasn't long before an anguished scream tore itself from her as she finally toppled over the edge. Her contracting folds that felt so tight around his penis pulled him into his own oblivion soon after. His hot seed flowing and her cum mixed together, as they slowly came from their high peak; both became very content now that most of their sexual frustrations were partially gone. _

_(I hope this makes it easier to finish up your lemon! Sincerely, MuppyPuppy)_


	18. Chapter 18

AN: A few of ya'll guessed that Sesshoumaru marked Kagome in the last chapter. Sorry, nope he didn't just mark her. I had to make sure to write in there that he didn't break the skin on her neck. You'll find out why he called her a slut in this chapter.

**uh huh**- You feel sorry for Kagome? I feel sorry for Sesshoumaru. Poor Sesshou couldn't find me so he had to settle for Kagome. Sigh, maybe next time.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

He turned to me and growled. His anger was radiating off of him. I could see it in his aura too. "Do not call me that miko." He threw my shirt at me. "Put on some clothes you slut." He grabbed his shirt and left the clearing. I looked after him. I sat up and clenched the shirt tightly in my hands. Then I crawled over and grabbed my shirt. I slipped both articles on. I didn't care about my bra and panties.

I curled up into a small ball and cried.

Chapter 18

**I** groaned a**s** I **s**ensed hi**m** coming tow**a**rds me. "Why don't you **j**u**st** go the hell awa**y**!"

"**An**other **g**ru**el**ing day?"

I loo**k**ed tow**a**rd**s** him mis**e**rably. "**R**eall**y**, why are yo**u** here?"

"I tol**d** y**o**u previou**s**ly that we don't want to see you s**a**d or **m**ad."

I s**a**t up a**s** leis**u**rely as I coul**d** and wiped my f**a**ce on my shi**r**t. I looked at his handsome fac**e** and fro**w**ned marring my features even more. I **g**rimaced and **bl**ushed as I tho**u**g**h**t of mysel**f**. "I look **li**ke shit don't I?"

He **s**miled at me **b**roadly and pushed his **l**ong ra**v**en hair over his shoulder. "**N**o. To me you are, without a dou**b**t, the most **b**eautiful girl in the world."

**I** looked at his twinkling **b**lue e**y**es. "You are a terrib**l**e liar but you're a damn hot one."

He smiled, "Why than**k** you **m**y **s**weet."

I re**a**rranged myse**l**f quick**l**y so I was sitting co**m**fortably. I **p**atted the dirt near me. He shot me a **ch**eesy grin and sat down **b**eside me. "Wou**l**d a hug and a ki**s**s make you feel better?"

I turned and glared at him. "You aren't **c**ute w**h**en you are try**i**ng to be funny." He shrugged h**i**s shoulders and smiled. "Would you stop smiling so damn much!"

"Ooooh, someone's in a bad mood. You weren't, say, fifteen minutes ago."

I glared at him. "I know you aren't going to answer or if you do, I won't like it, but how do you know I just had sex?"

He flushed. "Do you have to say it like that?" I raised my eyebrows in question. "I mean so bluntly like it is something you do everyday."

"I might, how would you know?"

"I watch you."

That should have sent off alarm bells that screamed 'STALKER!' but at this point I could care less. "Oh. Really?" I turned my face so he couldn't see it. I quickly balled both of my hands into fists. 'That little prick!' "For how long?"

"I, we, we don't, we would never, I-." I turned to look at him. He was flushed and his eyes flitted everywhere but my direction. "We don't watch you like that! I can sense your emotions, especially when they are really intense. Usually people are only that happy or content when they, you know, _you know_."

"Have an orgasm?"

His frantic eyes snapped to me. "Don't say that! That's it! No more talk about doing it!"

I smiled at him. It must have looked forced because he frowned and placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Is there anything we can do?"

I turned to him and sighed. I felt so drained. I needed a break. "Who is we?"

He smiled again. "I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"You aren't ready for it yet. This is not the time or place to discuss this. Is there anything that you need or what?"

"Get me out of this God forsaken forest."

"I can't do that. That would be out stepping my limitations and powers."

"Make yesterday, a few minutes ago, whenever it was, nonexistent. I want my virginity back."

"I can't do that. Your virginity has been gone for far too long now."

"Tell me what the hell happened then!"

He tried to smile. "I'm sorry that isn't my story to tell."

"Well then, kill Sesshoumaru for me."

He squeezed my shoulder. "You don't want that. In a few days you would regret it."

"So you could kill him."

His eyes twinkled with desire. He pulled his hand off of my shoulder and cracked his knuckles. "There is nothing I would want more than to make him pay for all of this pain he has caused you and will cause you, but that isn't what you truly want."

I felt myself heat up in anger. "Oh! Really? And how do you know this?"

He smiled, completely oblivious to my growing frustration. "I know everything."

I jumped up and glared at him. "So what?! You and Takara are in cahoots together?! Did you two plan all of this?! That is who the "we" is, isn't it?! You two are really something!"

I unclenched my body as I felt the tension ease somewhat. Yelling was just what I needed. I watched as the color drained from his face. He opened his mouth and hesitated before he closed it again. I sat back down and watched him.

Curiously it seemed like he was surprised and confused. It was as if he forgot I was there. Emotions passed on his face quickly and he constantly ran his fingers through his hair. He swallowed slowly before looking at me.

I looked at his eyes. They were raging but I couldn't figure out if it was with fear or anticipation. "So you know Takara?" His voice was barely a whisper. I nodded but his eyes weren't focused on me. He was seeing something that wasn't here, maybe memories or fears. Whatever he was seeing, it wasn't something he liked. I wasn't sure if the question was a rhetorical question or not but I didn't like the look on his face.

"Yes."

He swallowed and nodded. "Where?"

I tilted my head and looked at him. 'Shouldn't he know something like this?' "Here. In the forest."

"Oh, how is she?"

"That depends. What is she usually like?""

"She is loud, outspoken, sarcastic, annoying beyond all belief, passionate, and fun loving."

I watched the brief smile on his face. He looked happy but pained at the same time. "Nope she hasn't changed. She's maybe more annoying than you remember though."

"She isn't bitter or miserable?"

I quirked my eyebrows at him. He sounded eager. "No. I mean she is pissed that she is stuck in the forest, but she's not depressed or anything."

His face contorted into a scowl. "Is she still pretty?"

"Yes. She is still beautiful."

"Even as a demon?"

"Huh? Can you repeat the question?"

He shook his head and focused his eyes on me. "Has she told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"You would know if she did."

"So why don't you tell me?"

"No. If she didn't tell you than neither will I." He crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.

I rolled my eyes. He was acting like a stubborn four year old. "The relationship ended badly."

His eyes flashed up to mine. His eyes froze over as he looked at me. "No."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm on your side. I've had my bad relationships, if you could even call them that. I seem to fall in love with guys who honestly don't give a damn and pass up the ones who actually care for me. What is your problem?"

He tried to smile before he shrugged and let his face rest back in its previous stage, a scowl. "I thought she was something she wasn't."

"And that means?"

"I thought I loved her."

"But you didn't?"

"No. She didn't love me."

"What do you mean?"

"She knew I could never truly and completely love her. The first woman I ever loved was taken away from me and I could never get over her. Takara said she didn't care, that she could live with it, live with me."

"So what happened? She got tired of you pining over your lost love?" He glared at me. "I've been in that situation. You don't know how hard it is."

"No, at least I don't think so. We were happy. For a long time we were happy. Then one day I was happy and she wasn't. She went off and-."

"What?"

He looked at me, really looked at me. I knew what he saw. I looked like a heartbroken girl who didn't know when it was time to stop trusting, to stop loving. A brief smile graced his lips. "She gave me what I always wanted but then took away even more."

"You seemed so happy when I met you before."

"Some people are better at hiding things and keeping secrets than others are Kagome."

"She doesn't seem too sad. In fact, she seems just fine."

His eyes widened momentarily before he narrowed them again. His body tensed as if he were ready to pounce. I knew what I was saying. I knew I was rubbing salt his wounds but I didn't care. I wanted to make someone else feel pain. Make someone else feel what I was feeling. It didn't make me feel any better but it did take my mind off of my troubles.

"You are so much alike. Maybe Sesshoumaru left you lying naked, cold, broken, and alone for a reason. Maybe he saw you for what you really are. Maybe you are nothing. Nothing to him, nothing to anybody."

I felt my heart sinking with every word. I felt myself sinking. I felt pain wash over me and I wanted nothing more than to make it go away, make it fade. I didn't want to be here with him. I didn't want to be in this forest. I didn't want to be in the feudal era. I didn't want to be. Tears started to stream down my face. I grabbed at my shirt but it didn't help. I couldn't stop the pain I was feeling in my heart. I was crushed too many times. I was pushed away too many times. I wanted it to end, wanted it to stop.

"You are right. Maybe that is what I was born for. To be, to exist for nothing. I can't do anything. I can't make a boy love me. I can't make anyone see me as I am. I am nothing. It took me so long to realize how much I don't belong here. I never could fit in in the future and I don't fit in here either. I don't belong anywhere. Maybe that is why I am here in the forest, to realize that the world goes on without me. Things don't stop living or growing just because I disappear."

I looked up at him. "You are right. I am broken. Broken beyond repair. You can't fix what doesn't want to be mended. You should go now. I have things to do."

His eyes held mine in a trance. His whole body was shaking in fear. I couldn't tell why, didn't care why. He rushed over and pulled me into an embrace. "Never say that! I'm sorry. You were right, the relationship ended badly. Too badly for me to admit to even myself. I shouldn't have taken out my anger and pain on you. You have been through enough. Promise me you will go to Takara."

I looked at him not really seeing him. 'Why promise something I don't plan on keeping?' He shook me roughly. "Promise me."

"I promise."

"It is time for you to leave. They don't think I should be around you anymore. I have hurt you too deeply. I am sorry Kagome, more than you know, and more than you could understand." He swallowed and trembled. "When you see her again, when you see Takara, could you tell her that I'm, that I'm," he sighed and let me go and looked up at the sky. "Tell her I said hi."

I looked at him. His apology meant nothing. I could care less about promises and greetings. "Who should I tell her you are?"

"Akiyama. My name is Akiyama. Will you go tell her now?"

"Do you want to hurt her too?"

His eyes fell from the heavens and he glanced at me before looking at his feet shamefully. "You are right. You shouldn't tell her. You will go to her though, won't you?"

"Yes. I will. I just want to take a bath first. There is a stream I know and it is very inviting. I washed one of my shirts there before."

He nodded and kissed me softly on my cheek. I stopped myself from wincing, but he noticed anyway and looked away. The hurt shined though his eyes and I could feel it easily. "Goodbye my Kagome."

I opened my eyes before closing them again. So many thoughts were screaming through my head. It hurt to think. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I tried to sit up. I struggled for a little while. 'Maybe something is holding me down.' I opened my eyes again. Nothing was on top of me. I looked down.

I screamed until I had no voice left. Nothing was on me, something was in me. I stood up as quickly as I could. It was a little awkward but I did manage to get myself right side up. My stomach was huge! I attempted to bend over for my panties but a sharp pain shot up my back. I fought with my massive stomach to kneel back down and snatch them up. I walked slowly over to a tree and leaned to put them on.

I groaned. My head was pounding. I had enough to think about and now I had this to worry about too. 'You go to sleep and wake up pregnant with a, with a, what's larger than a bowling ball but smaller than a watermelon? Why a BABY!'

I moaned. My whole body hurt! I knew I would never have the pleasure of going back to the stream. I could kill myself but not a-. 'Holy shit! What is this?! Is it a baby or the forest? Can I give birth to a tree or a bird?!'

I groaned, this time not from pain. Now I had to go back to Takara to find out what was happening to me. I left my stuff in the clearing and started back for Takara's hut. I hadn't seen her since we, I left to start training.

I broke out of the foliage breathing hard. It was work just to walk! I wandered over to the front of the hut and stopped dead. Takara was in the clearing but she wasn't alone. Sesshoumaru was propped against a tree looking nonchalant.

Takara noticed me first. "Kagome! Kagome? Kagome! Kagome, you're pregnant!"

I nodded slowly looking at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were drilling into my stomach. He glanced up at my face. I saw worry lying in the golden depths before he remembered himself and looked away.

"No! Really! Kagome! You're PREGNANT!"

"Yes Takara."

"No! Kagome! You're-."

"Yes, Takara, I'm pregnant."

"But what happened?!"

"I had sex."

Takara turned and stomped over to Sesshoumaru. "Well, asshole good job! You took the poor innocent girl and turned her it to a mother. What is your sperm? Miracle Grow! Ya'll were only gone for about two months! Undo it!"

He glared at her. "This Sesshoumaru does not take any responsibility for this."

"You slept with her! You got her pregnant! You will take responsibility for this!"

"This Sesshoumaru only made the mistake of letting her grace my bed three days ago."

"Three days! Kagome is that true?!"

"I guess. I was asleep for a long time so three days may have already passed since we had sex."

"Well sleeping with a demon can drain any normal girl but I guess it affects humans more strongly. How did this happen? I don't understand."

"If he didn't do it then it must be the forest."

Takara shook her head. "No, the forest can't impregnate you. It doesn't have that type of power. It can turn you into things but it can't make life. It had to be Sess-, something else."

We both looked over at him. "So I have been pregnant for like three days and that equals this!" I shrieked pointing at my stomach. I looked six or seven months pregnant!

"No ningen. Obviously you had slept with someone earlier than that."

I narrowed my eyes at Sesshoumaru. "What are you trying to say?"

"This Sesshoumaru has already said it. You are a whore."

"What?! I can't be! That was my first time!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Then where was your viginal barrier and how do you have a mate mark?"

I just looked at Sesshoumaru. There wasn't anything I could say.

"Well, Kagome," Takara said gently, "is that true?"

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, "I don't know what happened! I know I haven't had sex before. I would remember, wouldn't I remember?" Takara came over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug. "Besides," I mumbled into her shoulder, "I don't know what a mate mark is. How could I have one?"

"Oh, baby, that is a bite mark certain demon species leave on their mates to let everyone know that the woman is claimed. Almost like a wife but stronger."

"So that's why he left." My words sounded dead and cold.

Takara was silent for a little while before she answered. I couldn't tell if Sesshoumaru told her something when he arrived here or if she figured it out. I really didn't feel like looking in his direction right now. "Yes, you see, you aren't supposed to sleep with anyone but your mate. Sesshoumaru sleeping with you dishonors him. It is like adultery."

"But I didn't even know I had a mate!"

Sesshoumaru snorted and I pulled pulled away from Takara just a little. "Can you help me?"

I watched as she stopped glaring at Sesshoumaru to look at me kindly. "Of course I will. Here let me see." She tilted my head to the left before tilting it to the right. "Oh my."

"What?!"

"You do have a mate mark."

I looked up. Sesshoumaru was glaring at me. His façade of carelessness was gone. Takara licked her right index finger before she ran it over my clavicale. She gave a little scream and stuck her finger in her mouth before she peered forward at my shoulder again. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Let me see your wrist."

"Huh? Um, okay." I handed her my left wrist. She grabbed it tightly in her left hand then flicked out one of her short but sharp claws.

She froze and looked at Sesshoumaru. "It's your mate mark."

"You lie. I did not bit her," he snarled.

"You had to sometime." She took the claw and dragged it across the length of my wrist. I yelped and tried to pull my wrist away. "No Kagome, wait," she whispered.

I stopped and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was growling and his maroon stripes on his face started to get more jagged. Takara squeezed my wrist and the blood started to pool at the cut. I only had a second to look at the ruby blood before I felt her hand being ripped from mine.

I looked up horrified to see Sesshoumaru had trapped Takara to a tree. His right hand was ensnarled in her neck and the blood was slowly dripping down onto his pristine white sleeve. I smelt burning and melting flesh. 'He's really going to kill her!'

I finally felt able to control my body. I tried to jump up but my stomach wasn't cooperating with me. "Sesshoumaru!" I yelled and his attention snapped to me. His eyes were a deep red, redder than my blood. His fangs hung pass his chin. It seemed that he was going to transform into his true form in a minutes notice. "Don't hurt her. I'm fine."

His fangs started to get shorter but his grip didn't ease. "Please let her go. For me." He dropped her and her hands went around her neck. The blood was still gushing from the wounds and they were starting to ooze a reddish yellow color. I turned away and tried to get up. I was on one knee and before I knew it Sesshoumaru was by my side helping me to my feet.

"Aren't you going to help her?"

"Why?"

I frowned at him. "Because she believed me when you wouldn't and helped me when you didn't." He sighed and went over to her. His hand started to glow a deep sky blue and he passed it over her throat. The wounds sealed but there were still traces of the ordeal left on the top of her kmono. I waddled over to her. "Are you all right?"

She smiled painfully, "Thank you."

I tried to sit next to her and Sesshoumaru was there to help me down. I didn't make it halfway to the ground. "Uh, over there." Sesshoumaur moved me over a ways and sat me down. Takara looked at me with hurt eyes. "Sorry, that smell is making me nauseous."

She nodded, "Sorry."

"No. It's not your fault." Sesshoumaru looked away, but he didn't look guilty. "I don't understand. How did this happen? That was the first time we had sex. You are right. You didn't bit me three days ago so what happened?"

"I can fill in a few blanks but I think that is one that only Sesshoumaru holds the answer to." We both looked at him expectantly.

He looked back at me and sighed. Now he looked guilty. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't know."

"What do you mean."

His eyes faded back to their molten gold quickly. He swallowed slowly. "My beast mated you before a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"My beast was suppressing it. He did not let me know until you were in danger and he had to spring into action."

"I wasn't in danger."

"Yes you were Kagome. You are the Lady of the West and pregnant with the heir. I am an unmated female demon that poses a threat to both you and the pup, especially since I was able to draw blood. In the eyes of Sesshoumaru's beast I am an enemy."

"Why would he suppress mating me if he didn't want to?"

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair a few times and looked over at Takara.

"Sorry, I can't answer that, that is all yours."

I never saw Sesshoumaru look more nervous.

* * *

So, what ya'll think? Don't ya'll think that he had a reason for calling her a slut now? He thought she had already mated someone else. I love my little jealous Sesshoumaru. I would like to repeat what I said earlier- Nope, Sesshoumaru didn't just mark her. Stress was on the JUST. He couldn't have marked her in the last chapter cuz he had already marked her earlier. Confused? Yup, mission accomplished. The answer to that is in the next chapter too. Jumps for joy, keep reading! Oh by the way, I am sorry to all of those reviewers whose names I shortened. It is like really late and I'm like really lazy. That is what I get for trying to write two chapters in four days. Hate me if ya'll want, it's understandable. The next chapter will be stuffed with info to make up for it.

**AMI MIZUNO1 (am)**

**angelmom07 (angel)**

**DarkAngelRakell (dar)**

**JadeStoneTheYounger (jsty)**

**Nanny Boo Bear (nbb)**

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust (ewgbl)**

**Lady Vinicia (lv)**

**MuppyPuppy (mp)**

**Alligator 24 (all)**

**asuka-2004 (asu)**

**chii576 (chii)**

**Black Smurf (bls)**

**Kimster44 (kms)**

**kagomexsesshoumaru101 (kase)**

**CobaltHeart (ch)**

**fluffyinu94 (fli)**

**Dreaming-of-Shessy2 (dos)**

**TheRYU (ryu)**

**I'll Be Your Lie (ibyl)**

**ImmortalSoull (is)**

**SeSSHOMARUs.MiDNiGHT.ANGeL (sma)**

**Uh huh (uh)**

**Saturnblue (sb)**

See ya'll next chapter. About 2 chapters left in the forest and about 5 till the end of the story.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Okay, this chapter is going to be unrealistic as hell, the cuss word not the place. But I figure since none of this story makes sense, then neither should the explanations. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Last Chapter_

"Why would he suppress mating me if he didn't want to?"

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair a few times and looked over at Takara.

"Sorry, I can't answer that, that is all yours."

I never saw Sesshoumaru look more nervous.

Chapter 19

I looked at Sesshoumaru impatien**t**ly. "**W**e**l**l, **Sesshoumaru**?"

"**M**y beast s**upp**ressed it because he identified m**y **disl-, he gras**p**ed the fact that I wo**u**ldn't a**pp**rove of this tr**y**st."

I nodd**e**d and looked a**w**ay from him. An awkward silence lin**g**ered around us. "I understand." I looked **b**ack at **Sesshoumaru**. His eyes **f**l**a**shed **t**o**w**ards me warily. I bit my lip **b**efore **l**ooking **a**way.

"My beast does **c**are for you, **K**agome."

**S**ilence ensued, this ti**m**e it was s**ur**rounded by a large amount o**f** tension. **I** re**l**uctant**l**y looked **b**ack at him with hurt **ey**es. I was **o**bsc**ur**e**l**y wa**i**ting th**e** rest of his reply, for an "and **s**o do I" or even a smir**k** .It w**a**s unproducti**v**e, **n**either ca**m**e. He st**a**red bac**k** at me and **I** forced **m**y**s**elf to **t**urn away to sav**e **what was left of my p**r**ide. It sucke**d** h**a**ving **p**etty **h**uma**n** **e**motions. I was **j**u**st** d**y**ing to ask him what the "but" was.

Takar**a** **l**ooked at me sad**l**y, draw**i**n**g** me in with her eyes. "K**a**gome?" I s**t**ared at her c**o**mpassionate eyes dispassionately, as if I had no **r**eal will left. She opened her arms and I was tempted to **cr**awl over to her for a hug. **I** looked at her ki**m**ono before **s**haking my head furi**o**usly. She blushed a**n**d nodded **b**efore she re**l**uct**a**ntly close**d** h**e**r arms.

"K**a**gome, demo**n**s are **g**r**e**ater -, un**l**ike humans. We aren't as **fluffy**, emot**i**o**n**al, as yo**u** all are, **s**o i**t** **i**s harder **f**or some o**f** us to show emot**i**o**n** **m**ost of the tim**e**. Our beasts on the other hand are our e**m**otional halves. The**y, th**e carnal part **o**f us, are what fee**l** most **o**f our livelier, stron**g**er emotions, fur**y**, passion, attachment."

I nodded and sighed before looking back at him. I couldn't di**s**cov**e**r anything in Se**sshoumaru** eyes. I guess it was too much to hope for him to feel **love** towa**r**ds me. "So **c**an y**o**u tell me when I **b**ecome pregn**a**nt, exact**l**y?"

**The art**ful Sesshoumaru shrugged and looked at Takara. I followed his thinking and looked a**t** **her** expectantl**y**. She looked at **u**s appalled. "Well how the hell am I supposed to know?! I wasn't there!"

"I can not guess how long ago my beast marked her the days aren't exactly lining up."

Takara tapped her left cheek impatiently. "Well, it would have to have been about six or seven months ago, judging by her stomach."

"But how didn't I know? I mean, I know I didn't look like THIS!"

Takara looked down at my stomach. "Yeah, you're right about that. I would have noticed your stomach if it looked like that. You didn't have any of the warning signs? I know some women don't, but on your petite build, it had to have had some effect on you."

I bit the inside of my cheek before nodding. "Well, my back has been hurting and I've been throwing up a lot but I never associated that with pregnancy. I guess that has to do with me not knowing I had slept with anyone. My stomach did start to grow though and my appetite increased but it didn't look anything like this."

"So the pup was being masked. That could help explain why you only just started to notice an increase in weight before you had sex. You are so far along it couldn't hide anymore."

"What I don't understand is how I woke up with the illusion dispelled."

"Well, it could be a number of things. The forest could have been hiding it. It has been known to hide things, like the exit. It also could be your powers trying to protect you and your pup from danger. Since you are in an unfamiliar place with bad, um, vibes, it would make sense for that to happen. What _I_ don't understand is why it, the pup, waited to show itself now. Sesshoumaru didn't renew the mate mark so it shouldn't have made its presence known."

"Sesshoumaru _did_ bite me." I looked hesitantly at him.

Takara looked at him doubtfully. "You renewed your mate mark and you not only can't remember that after you finished but you also didn't recognize it as your own?"

"I did not renew the mate mark," he narrowed his eyes before adding sarcastically, "and I am sorry if I don't know what my mate mark looks like since I've never _seen_ it before."

"He bit me on my ankle."

Takara nodded, "Okay that answers that."

"No it doesn't." Takara and Sesshoumaru looked back at me. "I'm sorry but I seem to be missing the private conversations ya'll two have."

Takara blushed again. "Sorry, it is kind of like a demon thing."

"Ya'll can read minds?" I glanced back at Sesshoumaru worriedly. He smirked back at me.

"Hum? Oh, no. Wouldn't that be cool though?! No, what I meant is that all demons, or the smart ones anyway, know about the properties of demonic blood and saliva. When Sesshoumaru bit you he mixed his blood with yours. His blood, in a way, "reawakened" your pup. It was kind of like a beckoning to the pup telling it to come out. Most mates renew their mate marks to help ensure the birthing goes smoothly. That is why it is so hard for an unmated female to go through the birthing process without the pup's father's presence."

I was tempted to give Sesshoumaru my best glare but it _technically _wasn't his fault. "Why did it take so long for my stomach to enlarge to its expected size? It didn't look like this before I went to sleep."

"It would take a while for Sesshoumaru's salive to-." Takara looked up at the sky before glancing around. She closed her eyes and took a long sniff before her eyes shot open in fear. "Can we finish this conversation inside?"

"Why? What were you going to say?"

"A while to circulate throughout your body. Oh, Lord! Too late! He spotted us."

A small bird flew into the clearing and perched itself on the roof of Takara's hut.

"Ooh, it's a robin." I looked at the bird fascinated. It was the first animal life I had seen yet.

"Ooh, pretty girl still alive." I blinked and looked at the talking bird. "Oh so is he." I looked at Sesshoumaru and had to giggle. "Takara, Izanami not get him."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Annoying bird is still alive but if it keeps talking I will be eating it."

The bird hopped backwards higher onto the roof and farther away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru snapped his fangs at the bird and smirked when the bird ruffled its feathers.

Takara smiled politely. "Yuri, it is nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I heard pretty girl was-." The bird tilted its head and stared at me with its beady little eyes. "Pretty girl is big. Pretty girl is _really _fat."

I struggled to get up. I was going to kill that bird with my bare hands. I started to turn to Sesshoumaru to ask for help when Takara cut me off. "Yuri, why are you here?"

"I heard there strong power radiating off big pretty girl. I come to see."

"You've seen, you saw, go home."

Yuri tilted his head and stared at Takara. "Takara mean. I not know, I think Takara not like me."

Takara looked over at us and mumbled, "The only one in here more annoying than me. On the count of three run. One, two-."

Yuri scooted closer to us again. "I no hear you. I come closer." He flew off the roof and landed near Takara.

"Yuri, maybe you should leave. We were about to discuss how Kagome got pregnant."

Yuri started to hop up and down. "I help! I help!" He stopped briefly and looked back at me. "Pretty girl not fat? Pretty girl pregnant by _mutt_?"

I glanced sharply at Sesshoumaru and noticed his hand start to twitch. "Oh, Sesshoumaru leave the poor bird alone!" Sesshoumaru growled and moved closer to me.

"Yes. Leave alone. Now Takara talk."

"Are you two sure nothing weird has happened to explain this? You've never had sex before?"

I blushed and looked away from them. Unfortunately Takara caught me. "What is it Kagome?!" I shook my head and placed my hands on my cheeks hoping she couldn't see the red flushing my face. "You have to tell us. It may help us figure out what the hell is going on."

I nodded and swallowed. 'Hey, I'm mated to him. I can say it.' "That was the first time I _actually _had sex with Sesshoumaru."

Takara rolled her eyes. "Yes, we understand that."

I blushed and looked at her hoping she could figure it out so I won't have to say it aloud. She just stared at me shaking her head, so I sighed and licked my lips. "That was the first time we had sex when I was _awake_."

Takara nodded slowly. "So you were asleep the other time."

"I was dreaming the other _times_." I risked a glance over to Sesshoumaru. He was smirking again.

"In your dreams."

I nodded. Takara and Yuri glanced at each other before they both looked at me horrified. "In pretty girl's _dreams_." I looked at Sesshoumaru but he was no longer smirking and looked just as confused as I was, or he would have looked confused if he let it show.

"No, Yuri that is impossible. For something like that to happen Sesshoumaru would have to dream too and demons don't dream, you know that."

"Pretty girl and mutt had to. It only way."

"Please Sesshoumaru. Tell us that it isn't true. Please." Takara looked at Sesshoumaru and I saw the urgency in her eyes.

"I have had similar dreams."

Takara jumped up. "That isn't possible! You can't dream!"

Sesshoumaru and I looked at each other. "Do you think it was the plant?"

He shrugged. "It may have been. We both smelled it."

Takara paled. "Plant?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "We both have smelled an unusual plant at least twice before. It had an unforgettable smell."

Yuri flew over to Takara and started pulling her hair. Her lips moved and I barely heard her words. "I know Yuri, I know." She looked back at us before walking over to me. She helped me to my feet as Sesshoumaru looked at us suspiciously. "Sesshoumaru can you two take us back to the plant?"

He nodded and stood up. He grabbed my hand and started walking back towards Izanami's forest. I wrinkled my nose. I could still remember that plant and its deadly odor. We walked in silence until we came to the clearing.

"There." Sesshoumaru stopped a measurable distance away from the plant and pointed. Takara didn't move.

"This bad! This bad! We leave! We leave!" Yuri kept jumping on Takara's head but she didn't move. Her eyes stared at the plant, all of her was focused on it. "Takara!" Yuri scratched her but she didn't make a move. He used his talons to slice her again. I winced I knew the second one would leave an ugly scar.

It did snap Takara out of it though. She raced to me and ripped me out of Sesshoumaru's grasp before she started to shake me frantically. "What else did you dream! What else?! Answer me damn it!"

Sesshoumaru growled but Takara didn't stop. She was rattling me so harshly I couldn't even speak. Sesshoumaru pulled her off of me but she kept screaming. "What else! Tell me! Tell me!" Sesshoumaru threw her into a tree before she quieted.

"We should go." She started walking away. The three of us stared after her.

"Yes. Yes. We go. No more sniffing. We go." Yuri flew after her.

Sesshoumaru came back to me. "Are you okay?"

"Um? Yeah. Let's go."

When we reached the clearing Takara was already sitting down. She was still pale but she was whispering to Yuri. Sesshoumaru helped me back down before he sat beside me and pulled me into a protective embrace. He glared at them before clearing his throat.

Takara looked over at us and Yuri stopped talking. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'll answer all of your questions but you have to tell me. Have you had any other dreams besides your exotic ones?"

I looked at her and wondered if I could trust her. I looked back at Sesshoumaru. I didn't think he wanted to hear about me seeing him dying or my fantasy man, Akiyama. After she told me the truth then I could figure out everything else on my own. "Yes, that was all."

She sighed in relief and gave a little smile. "Well, that is one good thing."

"Why? And what about that plant?"

"Okay, one thing at a time. Things in this forest are weird." Yuri nodded enthusiastically. "Dreams come true in here."

"What do you mean? All of them, no matter what?!" I glanced over at Sesshoumaru. This couldn't be good.

"Yes. It true! It true! I go to sleep and wake up bird."

"You weren't always a bird?"

"No! No! Me human boy!"

Takara looked at him. "I thought you told me you used to be a human girl!"

"Me was! Me was! You no tell?! Me voice same! Me go to sleep and think of cute boy, me wake up boy! Then me go to sleep and dream of fly out here and me wake up boy bird!"

I looked at Takara and felt my tears well up. "So whatever I dream would come true no matter what I do."

She smiled and nodded. "You have nothing to worry about now though. You just have to train a little quicker and I'll give you something so you won't dream. Everything will be fine."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Why didn't you give her the potion earlier."

"Weeellll, eeexxxxcuuuuussseee me! I didn't know that she was having dreams! And besides she hasn't dreamed since before ya'll came to me so you don't need to worry needlessly!"

"So since Sesshoumaru and I both dreamed about having sex. We ended up having it together?" I decided to put my other three dreams out of the way. They weren't important now. The one about Sesshoumaru dying, I knew I didn't have to worry about that one at all. It was impossible for two very good reasons.

Takara started to laugh. "No! You had to be dreaming about sleeping together. Both of you had to be dreaming of sleeping with each other. Sesshoumaru about you and you about him."

I looked at him and I had to smirk. "So Sesshoumaru. You had the same dream as I did. Wow!" I stopped and scrunched my face up. "Hold on! All of the freaky stuff you did and when we had sex for real you were so, so, boring!"

Sesshoumaru looked away. "I thought it was your first time. I was being considerate."

I snorted. "If I remember _that_ dream as well as I know I do, you weren't gentle than either. Really Sesshoumaru against the tree?! I swear I felt bark burn!"

Sesshoumaru turned back to Takara. "This is all your fault."

"_My_ fault?! How?"

He glared and narrowed his eyes. "I _don't_ dream."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "That wasn't me. That was the plant." He gave her a doubtful look. "I am surprised you don't recognize it. It is Mandragora officinarum."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened before he clenched his fist. "How did I not recognize it? I should have." He glanced at me. "Oh, yes distractions."

"So you know what the hell that plant is?"

He sighed, "Now that Takara pointed it out, yes. It is also known as Mandrake."

"I still don't know what that is."

Takara nodded. "It is a plant that is know for forgetfulness, which would explain why you didn't remember it until you smelt it again. It is most known as Love Apple in some cultures."

"Love Apple?"

She smiled and looked back at Sesshoumaru. He frowned and looked away. "Well, finish explaining. My mate asked you a question."

Takara smirked and wiggled one of her eyebrows. "You don't want to tell her yourself?"

Things were silent before I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Would someone tell me?"

Yuri darted about excitedly. "Yes, tell! Tell! Good story! Tell, tell!"

Takara nodded and smoothed out her filthy kimono to buy time. "The fruit of the plants were used as gifts as a sign of love during courtship and were also eaten as an aphrodisiac. The smell alone is a powerful analgesic, anesthetic, and aphrodisiac, but the plant's power is increased when the fruit is digested."

Takara giggled. "But in some reports the plant has been known to make men-. What is that word Sessshoumaru? You know the one that starts with a v?"

Yuri started sing. For a girl-turned boy-turned bird he had a terrific voice. "Virile! Virile! Make mutt very virile!"

I looked at Sesshoumaru and I had to start laughing. "Oh, my gosh! Sesshoumaru that is hilarious! You had no idea!"

Takara stopped smiling and looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion. "There is only one thing _I_ don't understand still, besides your love of being a cold hearted drama queen. How couldn't you smell your own child? You have a heightened sense of smell and that is a scent that should be natural to you."

"My beast did smell it."

"You do realize you two are supposed to be on talking terms right? I mean you are one in the same."

"He was still working on convincing me to lo-, ca-, accept Kagome as my mate before he let me know that I sired a pup also."

We sat quietly for a few moments. Yuri tilted his head again before nodding. "Time for them go! Time for them go!"

Takara patted him on the head. "Okay, Yuri , they will go now. Why don't you go too?"

"I go! I go! Bye! Bye! Pretty girl, I go, bye!" I smiled and nodded at him. He took off into the air before he circled around Sesshoumaru's head. "Mutt die! Mutt die!"

Sesshoumaru started to stand up but stopped when he realized how still I was. 'No, Yuri couldn't have had that dream too.'

"Calm down you two, he is teasing you. Bye Yuri."

Yuri disappeared and Takara looked back at us. "Don't worry about him. He is just a nosy little bird. A great person, um, bird if you look past all of the annoying happiness."

"Takara? Does everyone's dreams come true? Even if it is about someone else?"

She laughed. "No, don't worry! Only dreams _you_ have with you in them can come true. You would have to see yourself in the dream before it could happen. Now you two do need to go train."

"She is with child."

"She also needs to get out of here. Do you honestly plan on staying in here until she does turn into a bird or whatever else may happen?"

"I guess she is right Sesshoumaru."

Takara nodded and disappeared into her hut. She came back with a vial of blue liquid. "It tastes just as bad as it smells. It will stop you from dreaming for up to a month though. When you run out or feel your water break come back to the hut. I am hoping you will have left by then but you can never tell."

I nodded and Sesshoumaru and I prepared to leave. We walked back towards the clearing. I had a heavy heart. 'Please don't let anything happen to us. Let us make it out of here together. All three of us.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru flew at me and I sidestepped him. My body was aching from the training and the kicks his demon spawn kept giving me. 'Is this a test on me or something? Like father like child? You would think _one_ of them would give me a break!' 

I watched as his sword flared to life. The red aura of the sword whipped and hissed as it continued to come at me. "You do realize you could kill us with that right?"

Sesshoumaru looked at me with concern before his face hardened again. "Less talking and more fighting."

I pouted. 'Slave driver.' I focused my attention on the Tenseiga, drowning out the kicks I felt and my pressing mate. I let my body flow from instinct to block Sesshoumaru's blows. I dug into my core to feel my own aura. I felt the usually soothing presence rise in power as it felt the urge to protect me and my child, pup.

I let the power flow from my center and forced it down my arm into the sword. The sword blazed to life and the force of the next blow made our swords clash in a powerful explosion. Both of us were pushed backwards.

I felt the pup kick hard and I looked down. 'If I didn't know better I would think it's enjoying this!' Sesshoumaru sprinted over to me and stopped.

He followed my gaze down to my stomach. "Is something the matter?"

I pouted. "Yeah, I'm tired."

Sesshoumaru ran his hand over my face. "I know you are Kagome, but we don't know when we will leave this place. After the pup is born you will be focused on him and her and you won't have any time for training. You know what Takara said."

I felt my body stiffen and I dropped Tenseiga to the ground. "Where were you?"

"What? When?"

"When I was fell asleep after having sex?"

"I was looking for a way out." I looked at him skeptically. "I went back to try and see if the path we took into the forest would lead me back out, instead I kept returning back to Takara's hut. I can't figure out if I was walking in a circle or I hadn't accomplished what the forest wanted me too."

"Uh, huh."

He glanced at me curiously, "Then I tried to orb out of the forest but it was just like before. I hit a shield or a brick wall and would bounce back and end up once again with Takara."

"Oh! So somehow you always ended getting back together with Takara."

"Is that what this is about? I do not have time for your jealousy."

I tried to cross my arms across my stomach but it wasn't working, so I humphed and placed them back at my sides. "Well make time! Besides, I'm not jealous, just curious."

He smirked at me so I turned to avoid his eyes. "I didn't see her all of the time, just her hut. Eventually I gave up and sat down to wait. I figured no matter what random direction I went in I would end up back in the center of the forest. Now, are you happy?"

I turned back to him. "No, but I guess that explanation _could_ be true."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why would I lie?"

I looked him over trying to tell if he was playing a game. "That depends, do you think she is pretty?"

"Are you feeling ill again?"

I glared at him. "Just answer the damn question!"

He swung Tokijin back and forth absently before placing it back in its sheath. "She is decent."

I placed my hands on my back since they couldn't fit on the side of my enlarged hips. "Oh?! Is she prettier than me?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to me. He gave me a slight hug before rubbing my stomach. "Why don't you sit down? You don't need to worry about these things."

I let him sit me down, but only because I was exhausted. 'Is married life really like this?' "These things?! These things?! Oh! So something _is_ going on! Well! Why don't you go sleep with her too?! Then we could be a big happy family!"

He sighed again and covered his eyes with his hand. "Kagome, you are my mate. I would not cheat on you like that. If by some chance I did, it definitely wouldn't be with Takara."

I pulled his hand off his eyes and pouted. "So if you could cheat, you would?"

He looked at me. "K-a-g-o-m-e, I won't cheat on you. So, no, if I _could_ cheat, I wouldn't."

I looked down at my hands. They were slightly swollen so I pushed them out of my sight again. "You promise?"

I could swear Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes before he sat down beside me. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his body, "Yes, Kagome. I promise."

"Okay, I believe you but only because he or she does too."

Sesshoumaru looked at me like I had lost what I had left remaining of my mind. "He or she does?"

I unwrapped his arm and placed it on my stomach. I felt a quick, dull pain radiate from throughout my abdomen. I looked at Sesshoumaru's face. His eyes widened in surprise before I saw a brief smile cross his face. He leaned down to me and gave me a kiss on my lips.

I smiled happily after he pulled away. "Sesshoumaru can you get my bag?" Sesshoumaru nodded and got up to get my piece of luggage. He brought it back to me, and I dug around in it before I found what I was looking for. I gripped it but didn't pull it out. I looked over to Sesshoumaru. "Hey, do you really want to know what a Tootsie Pop is?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and I pulled out the candy. "Here. Open up." He looked at the lollipop in my hand hesitantly. I pulled off the wrapper and let him see the chocolate on the stick. He didn't open his mouth so I popped the candy in my mouth to wet it. I pulled it out of my mouth and ran my tongue over it.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate's tongue trace the little contraption and felt himself getting aroused. He leaned closer to her and opened his mouth. She placed it in his mouth and he sucked on it slowly like he saw her do earlier. It wasn't too bad.

Kagome licked the sticky sweetness off of her fingers. "It's candy. A sweet some people like to eat in my time."

Sesshoumaru reached and grabbed the wrapper out of Kagome's hand. He placed the wrapper on the ground before placing the candy on top of it. "I know something that is sweeter than that."

Kagome looked up in surprise. He smiled before pulling her to him. He gave her a quick kiss before running his tongue over her bottom lip. She granted him entrance and he tasted the sweetness of the candy and his mate. He pulled away and ignored her moan of protest before running his hand over her body.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He took one of her hands and let it run down his own body. She blushed prettily. "Sesshoumaru! I'm pregnant!"

He smirked before he replied huskily, "That didn't stop us before."

"But, but, I didn't have this! And, and, you only have one arm!"

He watched her stumble over her words and the way her hands waved around frantically. He licked his lips before fighting back his beast. This time it was his turn with his mate. His beast had already had her too many times. "That hasn't stopped us before." He gently laid her down. Having a mate did seem to have its perks after all!

* * *

That's all folks! Nope, there's not going to be a lemon in the next chapter or at least I didn't plan one, yet. We'll have to see. Next chapter is supposed to be the last chapter in the forest and there are a lot of things I have to put in there. If I am feeling up to it I might put in a _small_ lemon. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed! 

**fluffyinu94 (fluffy inu)**

**seeshoumarulover3 (seeshoumaru lover)**

**CobaltHeart**

**sesshoumaru fan all the way (Sesshoumaru fatw)**

**I'll Be Your Lie**

**angelmom07 (angel)**

**Stiffinme**

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust (ewgbl)**

**daphne**

**Alligator24 (alligator)**

**TheRYU**

**Kimster44 (kimster)**

**JadeStoneTheYounger (jsty)**

**MuppyPuppy**

**Mythology101 (mythology)**

**Skavnema**

**the western lord sesshoumaru (twlsesshoumaru)**

**CrimsonBlade**

**Black Smurf**

Sorry **sesshoumaru fan all the way **and **the western lord sesshoumaru**,I had to shorten ya'll names some. Hope ya'll don't mind! Till next week! Throws confetti, the last chapter of the forest, **hopefully**!


	20. Chapter 20

**LONG **AN: Alright, this is the Q&A portion of this chapter. Where to start? Um, I guess the end is the best beginning. (See 1)

1-**This isn't the end. **Yup, this is the last chapter in the forest or dealing with the forest, though it may later be referenced. I have three chapters planned out after this one. I said this was going to be a two part story. One part forest, one part "after forest". The only thing I regret is that the forest part is so long. I know I am rushing the ending a bit but I start college in late August. If I keep updating on time I can have this finished on August 8 and with time to spare. I don't want to start school and then suddenly quit the story. I don't think that would be fair for ya'll and I don't want to make ya'll wait a year for me to do one of the following: delete the story, update one rushed chapter, make a crappy ending, lose interest and let ya'll know, or the last one that I'm praying doesn't happen, something happens to me and I never **_get_ **the chance to finish. I know how annoying it is to wait for a story update after its been so long you have forgotten the author's name, story's name, and have to reread the whole thing just to remember why you liked the story in the first place. (See 2)

2-**The ending.** Wow, what can I say that doesn't give it away? I like happy endings but I don't necessarily like to write them. Things have to go bad before they can get better. What is life without death? What is death without rebirth? Why am I even writing this since I am contradicting myself? I actually can answer that one. The ending isn't going to be a cliché. Rest assured, this is not a dream, repeat, this is not a dream. Or technically, no one is going to wake up in this story. This isn't one of those stories where she has a dream about all of this and then she wakes up and nothing has changed, my story is much more complicated than that. (See 3)

3-**Remember?** Everything I have mentioned in this story has had some significance. If you noticed everything I have wrote has come back some way. The tootsie pop, the moving trees, the bird, the river. I love to make details important so I can see how much you were paying attention. The things that are still coming back are. . . (What fun would it be to tell you?) (See 4)

4-**Dreams come true.** Yes, sorry to say, all dreams that Kagome had come/will come true, mostly. As you know, dreams can be confusing. They can either be premonitions or telling you something. You are welcome to guess what the three dreams I described mean, but since this is me writing them, I somehow doubt you'll guess right. (See 5)

5-**Smart!** Some of ya'll are really smart. You have pointed out things right before they happen or things that will happen. Some of you may guess pretty darn close to the answer but not exactly correct. I usually tell you, "you are right but wrong at the same time", when you are close to my plot. (See 6)

6-**Lost!** For those of you that are confused on anything about the forest please send me a review or a private message to let me know. This is the last chapter about the forest so all questions about the forest _should_ be answered in this chapter. Only a few will remain but that is because they have a deeper semblance in the story. If you have already asked me a question that I didn't think to answer in the story the answers are coming. I wrote in the answers to all questions that you asked, except those that will ruin the ending. Ex. Why are those people that come in the forest idiots? (See 7)

7-**Don't worry, be happy!** I wish I could say there are going to be no surprises. There will be no more surprises. Unfortunately, I lied. Don't worry though, I will give an explanation for everything new I introduce, besides the things that would mess up the ending. (See Story)

* * *

_Last Chapter_

Kagome looked up surprise. He smiled before pulling her to him. He gave her a quick kiss before running his tongue over her bottom lip. She granted him entrance and he tasted the sweetness of the candy and his mate. He pulled away and ignored her moan of protest before running his hand over her body.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He took one of her hands and let it run down his own body. She blushed prettily. "Sesshoumaru! I'm pregnant!"

He smirked before he replied huskily, "That didn't stop us before."

"But, but, I didn't have this! And, and, you only have one arm!"

He watched he stumble over her words and the way her hands waved around frantically. He licked his lips before fighting back his beast. This time it was his turn with his mate. His beast had already had her too many times. "That hasn't stopped us before." He gently laid her down. Having a mate did seem to have its perks after all.

Chapter 20

**Sessh**oumaru gracefull**y** **s**lipped his hand up **m**y sh**i**rt and overtoo**k** my bulging st**o**mach. His **s**oft fingers t**a**c**t**ically br**u**shed my ove**r**ly sensitive **b**reasts and I **l**et o**u**t an **e**longated moan. "Sesshoumaru." He **s**mir**k**ed **a**s he **v**iciously ma**n**ag**e**d to squeeze the**m** p**a**ssionately. **I** was for**ced** to not w**e**ar a bra since m**y** br**e**ast**s** started to swell and lactate.

"Sesshoum**a**ru." I moa**n**ed a**g**ain loud**e**r to make sure he was **l**istening. "**St**op." H**i**s hand **f**roze and he **f**lashed h**i**s eyes up i**n** **m**y dir**e**ction. "I **j**u**st **don't fanc**y** sex right now."

H**i**s hand s**l**id quick**l**y from **be**neath m**y** shirt as eff**o**rtlessly and nat**ur**a**l**ly as **i**t had mov**e**d up it. He frowned **a**nd **s**at o**u**t of reach and loo**k**ed down **a**t me. I **t**ried to **wi**gg**l**e **i**n an unavailin**g** c**h**allenge **t**o **l**ift myself off of my back and he made absol**u**tely no mo**ve** to suppo**r**t me. When I fin**all**y r**ig**hted myself I gl**a**red a**t **him **o**penly and ha**r**shly. "I **am** as b**i**g as a, u**m**, **I **don't know, **z**ebra or some other **u**gly a**n**imal and I d**o**n't feel sexy! Stop act**in**g like a j**u**venile or a **f**re**a**ki**n**g spoiled baby!"

He loo**k**ed **a**t me w**i**th uncaring eye**s**. "You look **beaut**-, **y**ou look fine."

I couldn'**t h**andl**e** the g**r**owing **y**earning to look sm**u**g. "Well that is nice to **k**now but **I** don't feel "in the **m**ood" for **s**ex or any**t**hing **e**lse **r**ight now. A**c**tually, I'm **r**eally **i**n the **m**ood for **so**methi**n**g a **b**it **l**ike **a**-, I **d**on't know, lik**e** this." I was somehow a**bl**e to le**a**n my stom**ac**h aw**k**wardly toward**s** hi**m** and his hand reached o**u**t to make a g**r**ab **f**or **my** bu**t**t. **H**is lips pr**o**gressed c**l**oser t**o** mine and I **g**ot what I trul**y** wanted.

I **m**anaged s**up**erbly and **p**roudl**y** to sli**p** my precio**u**s Tootsie **P**o**p** into m**y** mouth. I **g**leefully **i**gno**r**ed him g**l**aring at me when he **fi**nished kissin**g** my **h**air. I pou**te**d, "What? I'm hung**r**y!"

H**e** **m**ade sure to **p**r**e**ss his **re**d lip**s** together to **s**t**o**p himsel**f** from qui**c**kly doing somet**h**ing foolish. Sesshoum**a**ru r**o**lled his eye**s** and got up to collect the Tessagia. "This is all my mother's fault."

"What is she like?"

"What do you mean **Kag**ome?" **Sess**houmaru slipped his sword bac**k** into its sheath for securit**y** and returned t**o** take his place near me.

"Now te**l**l me w**a**s she frien**d**l**y** and lo**vin**g or **i**n**c**red**i**bly **a**n as-, like, well, you?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Neither. She was fit the **co**de for a **b**e**a**utifu**l** and perfec**t** lady. S**he** did wh**a**t she was inst**r**uc**t**ed to do when she was told to."

"Oh, but why do you say that this is her fault. I mean it's not like she made us, um, get together."

He sighed **f**or a second time on**l**y this time it so**u**nded strained. "There is an old **f**amily curse on my mother's **f**amil**y **that has ex**i**sted for ge**n**erations and infl**u**ences me too."

"Let me take a stab in the **dark** it m**a**kes you fall for huma**n**s. Did your father **ge**t that to? That wou**l**d ce**r**t**a**inly fill in a few blan**k**s I had about your **l**oving **l**ord and father ."

"No, it is a maternal curse. My father was a, he had an attraction to humans for his own reasons. My mother's curse wasn't as simple as making a demon fall in love with a human or she would have done so herself. It is said that my ancestor once angered a great and powerful god. For retribution the god cursed my-."

"Wait! You have to give me more than that. I am missing half the story."

"My distant great great grandfather was blessed with three beautiful daughters. Each was supposedly beautiful in her own right, and possessed the characteristics of each of their different mothers. My ancestor was a very ambitious and greedy man. He planned to auction off his daughters to the highest bidder so he could increase his fortune and landholding. The youngest daughter caught the eye of a god, a minor god but a god none the less."

"The god decided he had to have her and when he asked for her hand in marriage from my ancestor my great great grandfather refused. The god had nothing to offer that struck my great great grandfather's interest. He did not want to give up his daughter for free. He laughed and mocked the god when he finally married his last daughter off. The god was so angered he decided to curse the family to having only one child."

"Some people would consider themselves lucky if they had a child. That doesn't sound too bad."

He shook his head. "Yes it is. It was to make sure the family would die out. The god was so miserable that he could not have the girl that he made sure that all of the family would suffer after the woman married."

"How? What happened?"

"Every family member had to work to make sure they produced a child. Each of the three women had one child but only the youngest's family was able to thrive."

"Then what happened to your mother?"

"She and my father struggled for years to have an heir and it put a strain on their already difficult marriage." He looked over at me and must have noticed my curious stare. I didn't want to interrupt his story if I could stop myself. "It was an arranged marriage. My maternal grandmother had two children, a daughter and a son, but only my mother was a legitimate child _with_ her mate. Thus she inherited my grandfather's land. My mother had to marry high based on her status but she also had to worry about producing a male heir. By the time I was born, my parents couldn't stand to be near each other. After a few decades my father turned to other women. He was an inu and inus like large families."

"I thought inus mate for life."

"We do, but my father did not fully mate with my mother. He was the Lord of the West and he could not risk having no heir. He was mated enough to make me be considered a legitimate heir in the eyes of the other lords. I could have a claim to the throne but the mating was not enough to tie him to my mother. He ended up turning instead to Inuyash's mother and my mother left. She was disgraced that her husband was driven to a human's bed and she left the court shamefully."

"So you are mad that I am pregnant?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a while and I started to get nervous. I didn't plan for my child to be born this way. I wasn't prepared for this, it was too much pressure.

"I am not mad, per say, just apprehensive."

I nodded in understanding. "Is there any way to break the curse?"

"There is speculation about how to break the curse, but it is a complicated riddle about appeasing the god by marring into the family."

"So you need to marry the god?"

Sesshoumaru glared at me. "Yes, _I_ need to go marry _him_."

I smiled bashfully. "Sorry."

"No, I believe marrying someone of his family would work."

"Great! So we have someplace to start."

He shook his head. "It was never spoken of whom the god was and the gods do not interfere in our lives anymore."

"So what do we do now?"

Sesshoumaru looked at me shocked. "There is nothing to do. I just felt you should know that this will be our only child. I thought you would like to know in case you wanted to have other children, Inuyasha isn't cursed."

I looked at him and laughed. He narrowed his eyes at me and growled. "Is this what that story was all about? You are worried that I want to have a big family and I would turn to Inuyasha?"

He turned away from me and looked at the surrounding foliage. "Would you?"

I started laughing again and he looked towards me. "Are you kidding? Inuyasha couldn't handle a child! He can't even handle himself! No. You're stuck with me. Is that all you are worried about?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed and looked away from me again. I moved as quickly as I could to his side. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" I touched his arm lightly.

"What happens if the pup doesn't survive? This is my only chance."

I removed my arm and blinked. 'Is that all he cares about? His one and only chance dying in childbirth?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at me curiously. I tried to cover my emotions as best as I could. I thought that we were making progress in our relationship and I didn't want him to know how hurt I was. "Do not look that way."

I glared at him, "What way?"

"Like I slapped you. I am worried about you too. I might not admit it very often but I do care for you." He gave me a light smile. "I am worried for both of you two's safety. It is hard to guess how your body will react to having a demonic child. Your body may be able to handle the rough birthing but I am not sure the pup could survive if your body tries to purify it."

I paled. "I never thought of it like that. You don't think I would do that do you?"

"Not you, your subconscious. Your powers may act on their own. I will be there with you when the time comes."

"Yeah, and Takara will be too."

He sniffed haughtily. "Yes, _her_ too."

"You do have to admit that she has helped us a lot throughout this whole thing."

"I will not be sorry to not see her again."

I smiled sadly. "I will. She has been, something. I wish there was someway to repay her."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Yes, I wish we could kill her too."

"Sesshoumaru!"

He smirked. "Come, I think we should head back to her hut. At the rate you are growing, the pup might pop out at any second."

I shook my head at him and let him help me up. I was finished with my candy and it would only hold me over for a little while. We traveled back to Takara's hut in peace. I had to smile as we approached her little dwelling. I was going to miss this place in my own little way. I couldn't wait to leave, but Takara was nice when she wasn't being herself, and Yuri was kinda cute in his own way.

When we arrived in front of the hut, Takara was sitting by herself. I smiled and moved to sit near her. Her head was bent over her lap and she didn't even notice our approach. "Hi, Takara."

She looked up and smiled. She tried to hide what was in her lap but I walked over and snatched it before she could put it behind her back. I held it up. It was the old ruined kimono she was making into a shirt. "This is, um, you know this doesn't look like a shirt Takara?"

She smiled and stood up to help me down before Sesshoumaru got a chance too. "I know. It was supposed to be a surprise. It is a blanket for the pup. I thought I should get you a gift or something."

I leaned over and gave her a hug. "Thank you. You didn't have to. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?"

She blushed and looked away. "No, this is what you are usually supposed to do in these situations isn't it? I'm new to this whole thing."

"You thought of something didn't you? You know what you want. Tell me what it is and I'll try to give it to you." Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at me. I pretended that I didn't see his warning look. I knew that promising a favor was dangerous, but I didn't think Takara would take advantage of it, at least I hoped she wouldn't.

She smiled at me wistfully. "All I want is a healthy grandbaby."

I blinked and shook my head. 'I must not have heard her right.' Sesshoumaru growled and moved closer to me, still towering over our forms. "Repeat that."

She looked at both of us and I saw the most convincing innocent look I have even seen appear on her face. "I want a healthy grandbaby. Of course that means you have to find me a man first, then ensure that I get pregnant, then make sure my child gets a mate, then make sure they have a baby, then make sure the child is healthy. I figure once you have learned to master your powers you can do it no sweat. Do you think he can be tall, dark, and handsome. I love a guy with a nice build, you know fit but not bulging. Maybe-."

"Do you expect her to find him or make him?"

She looked at me eagerly. "Do you think that is possible? To make a man?"

I laughed and patted her hand. "You'll find love one day."

She attempted to smile before changing the subject. "So I never got a chance to ask you how you came to the forest. Did you run away too?"

I tilted my head and stared at her. 'Run away?' Before I could answer, Sesshoumaru cut me off. "You tell your story and then we shall tell ours."

She nodded and took the blanket from me. She started to stitch while biting her lip. "Okay, fair enough. When I was younger there were always tales of the Forbidden Forest. Mothers used to tell it to their children to make sure they were good. The story went that the forest would swallow up anyone who needed a good lesson. We always thought it punished bad little boys and girls so we avoided the wooded area at all costs."

"When I was about your age Kagome, I decided to leave my peaceful village to travel to a big city. By then I was able to blend in with humans so I thought I had nothing to worry about. I found work as a servant girl at the palace. I thought it would work out fine for me. I had shelter, a job, and food. Things were well for a time before I met Akira."

"Akira was the lord of the house's youngest son. He had no chance of inheriting the position of his father so he didn't follow all of the rules of the court. We fell for each other almost instantly. There was only one problem. He had a wondering eye. I tried to leave him but every time I did he would come crawling back. The last time though, I had it with him. I packed up what little I had and quit my job."

"I didn't make it out of the village before he came chasing after me. He promised he would love only me and told me that he would marry me. I agreed but only if he could prove his loyalty. I needed to get him away from temptation to see if he could handle having only me. The first place I thought of was here. It took two weeks before I could finally locate the exact position of this forest. The first months were perfect, until he bored of me. He tried to leave but the forest wanted us both to learn a lesson."

I looked at her. She was quiet so I assumed that her story was finished. "So where is he? What happened to him?"

"He found out I was a demon and was terrified. He started having nightmares about monsters and he ended up becoming one. I tried to convince him that I loved him but he would have none of it. He blamed me for his misfortune. He now lives in the bottom of the lake or stream, some body of water."

"He was turned into the lake monster?"

"What? No, not the one I planned on having eat you. That is some tramp he was seeing behind my back. I think she used to be a human too. Anyways she was jealous so she ended up turning into a green monster. Ugly thing, one of those creatures who can't even look at her own reflection. She is bitter and loves a challenge. Nope, Akira lives in this stream, I think it's not far from here. It is a pretty nice looking stream."

"What does he do?"

"Akira doesn't do anything. I haven't heard from him in forever. He lives in what we call the Black Vein. He is known for drawing people to their death. The more innocent people will dip there hands in and in seconds they will be gone, no trace of them remaining. I usually throw my trash there. He will eat anything. He prefers things will bones, but he takes what he gets."

"So what is your mission? His is to obviously give up on his womanizing ways."

"Yeah." She looked up from her work and stared at the sky. "You would think that being a monster would put a dampen on your relationship but he somehow knows how to still attract women. I think it is all in his voice. He could get you out of your clothes with just a few words. I have no idea what I am supposed to do. I never actually _tried_ leaving. This is my home now. I don't have to worry about any problems outside of here and there are no problems for _me _here."

"You have never tried to just walk out?!"

She shrugged, "Why bother? I'm happy here. I get a little bored but I have forever given up on finding the perfect man for me. The third time is might not be a charm." Akiyama popped up in my mind but I didn't open my mouth. This obviously wasn't the time to bring it up. "So is that why you came here? To get away?"

I shook my head. "We were leaving the battlefield and somehow we ended up here."

"Battlefield?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at me before shrugging. "Yes, we just finished defeating Naraku and we went to go look for our friends."

"You defeated Naraku?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

She stood up and placed her hands over her mouth. "Yuri! Yuri!" Her eyes darted across the sky feverishly. The little bird zoomed into focus before landing a few feet away from me. The poor little bird was breathing heavily.

"Yuri here. Yuri here. What! What?"

She sat down shakily. "Yuri, is Naraku dead?"

Yuri gave a little laugh. The sound danced like chimes in the wind. "No, no. He live. He hide and he live. You call Yuri for that?! You silly!"

Takara looked at me and then Sesshoumaru. She rolled her eyes and looked at Yuri. "They killed Naraku before entering the forest." They looked at each other before looking back at us. "Idiots!" they chimed harmoniously.

Sesshoumaru growled. "What."

"You no smart! You come in too!"

I turned to Takara. "What does Yuri mean?"

"Naraku isn't dead. It wouldn't have been that easy for you two to kill him. Nothing seemed weird?"

I bit my lip in concentration. "Well I guess. Kagura and Kanna wasn't there and he didn't put up too much of a fight."

"That is why I call most of the people in the forest idiots. They are lured in here by something impossible but yet, what they want to see. What led to the fight with Naraku?"

"Well, I was sleeping and then I suddenly was awaked by the feeling of a jewel shard nearby. So I got up and I went to the-."

Takara smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So you went into the forest. It was calling you with something you should have known was untrue."

"I feel jewel shards all the time!" I pouted. I didn't know how to defend myself.

"Do you usually feel them in your sleep?"

"Well, no, not usually. I just thought that I was getting stronger."

"That is when you entered the forest then. So let me get this straight, you and Sesshoumaru walked into the forest to follow the feeling of the Jewel of Four Souls? By yourselves?"

I looked over to Sesshoumaru. "How did you get in here? I didn't see you until I came upond Naraku."

"Oooh! Story! Story!"

"Shut up Yuri! This is going to be good."

"I followed you."

"Followed me from where? From the camp and into the forest?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Until you came to Naraku."

"No, how long were you following us _before_ that night."

"That is irrelevant."

"Were you following her or was your beast?"

Sesshoumaru glared over at Takara. "Yes, Sesshoumaru. What caused you to follow me?"

"You should not be going off by yourself without the half breed."

"Romantic! Romantic! Mutt is romantic!"

Sesshoumaru started to growl and his fist started to shake. I smiled coyly. "So you cared for me even then huh?"

"Wait! He not here! He not here no more! He still here!" I looked over to Yuri. 'What is he trying to say?'

Takara looked about for a few moments before she nodded. "You're right Yuri. Sesshoumaru, why are you still here? Didn't you try to leave?"

"Yes."

"Well, if that was the case then you wouldn't be here. You weren't led in by the forest. You followed Kagome so you should have been able to leave whenever you wanted."

"We did try to leave Takara. Both of us tried when we were "looking" for your lake monster."

"No sense! Nonsense!"

"Were you holding hands then too?" I nodded. "That would explain it then. Kagome you were the one that was called in. It wouldn't let you out because it _wanted_ you. Sesshoumaru should be able to leave on his own though."

"I tried. The barrier was there for me too."

"Did you want to leave?"

"I didn't want to stay here with you."

"No. Did _you_ want to leave? All of you? Your beast too?"

Sesshoumaru was silent as he contemplated Takara's words. He closed his hand tightly and I glanced over at him when I smelled a metallic scent. I reached over and opened his hand. "What are you doing?" His hand was bleeding severely where his claws punctured his flesh.

"Sweetie! Sweetie! He sweetie! He no want to leave pretty girl."

I smiled before grimacing. The three of them looked at me in concern. I shook my head and smiled. My back was hurting again but that was okay. At this point a little back ache was bareable. They were getting to be a little more painful but I was experiencing them for the last few minutes anyway. I had a sinking feeling that this child was going to be a handful.

I decided not to tease Sesshouamru. After all, now I had hard core proof he at least gave a damn about me. "Can I help Takara?" She smiled and moved closer to me. She started passing me the blanket before she froze. She grabbed my wrist and gave it a little squeeze. She tilted her head and stared at me. "Takara. You can let go of me now."

She released my wrist and put her hand against my forehead. "Kagome? Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

I held the blanket gently and concentrated. "Yeah, I guess."

She smiled neverously. "I'll help you. Sesshoumaru go get me some water."

"Why."

"I'm thirsty." Sesshoumaru stared at her. I had a feeling if he had two arms he would cross them across his chest defiantly.

"I'm a little thirsty too Sesshoumaru." He nodded and stood.

"Use that bucket in my house and Yuri can you go grab some cloth for me?" The two of them followed her orders. Sesshoumaru did so reluctantly but I was too busy trying to wobble over to the bushes to consider how whipped he was.

On the way to the bushes Takara let me pause every few seconds. My stomach was killing me! Contractions were shit! The only satisfaction I had was that it was a sign my due date was coming closer. Only about a week more and I would be finished!

When I finished using the bathroom Takara led me back to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru lean against the wall of my house and spread your legs." Sesshoumaru made no attempt to move. "Do it. Now." He looked at her momentarily before he placed the bucket down and did as she said. He watched her carefully as we walked towards him. One wrong move and I was sure she would die a quick death. She settled me between his legs and sat down in front of me.

"How do you feel?" I nodded and continued to look at her oddly. She got up and brought me the bucket. "Take a small sip." I took a quick gulp and sighed before leaning back against Sesshouamru. I started to shake and I rubbed my arms to warm them.

"I feel a little cold. Can we start a fire?"

"Yes."

"No."

Sesshoumaru glared at Takara. She ignored him and got up to collect her cloth. "My mate wants a fire."

She ignored him and walked back to us. "Kagome. Take a deep breath." I did as she instructed. I didn't need to breathe, I needed some damn warmth. "Now another. Good. Kagome, you are in labor." I looked at her. I felt faint. No, I felt sick! "Breathe Kagome!"

I took a shaky breath and then another. My breaths were coming out in puffs and sometimes I forgot to exhale before I breathed in again, but I thought I was doing pretty well. "How long?"

She smiled before coming over to me. She opened my legs and cut off my panties. She took a quick look before looking back at me. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

I took an awkward look up at Sesshoumaru. He looked like he was trying to look but not look at the same time. He was going to be no help at all. "The good news."

"You don't have to wait your usual three to twenty four hours before you have to see your child."

"So what is the bad news."

"Take one more breath first."

"Is it that bad?" I took a quick breath and squeezed Sesshoumaru's hand. 'Please don't let her tell me it is looking like a stillbirth."

"On the count of three, push."

"What! No! I'm not ready!"

"It isn't up to you. I see its head and unless you want to suffocate you child by waiting until you are in the mood to push, you will push now!"

I gave a hard push and I was ready to quit. 'Wasn't I supposed to dialiate first?' I felt like I was pushing a truck down the street only I was pushing something _out_ of me. "Good, now push."

I took a deep breath and tried to push again. 'Drugs! I need drugs!' "Sesshoumaru? Knock me out!" He wasn't even looking at me! The wimp was looking up at the sky. Yuri was flying around from tree to tree. Every time he would land he would take back off again.

"Kagome I said push! Now push!" I gave a quick and hard push. "Good Kagome. Now hold still while I cut the umbilical cord." I sighed in relief and started up at the sky. I sat up quickly and looked for Takara.

"Why isn't it crying?! Babies are supposed to cry!" Takara was kneeling by the bucket. "Don't drown it! It's dead isn't it?! I killed it!" I started to scream and yell psychotically. I fought against Sesshoumaru. Even if it was dead I still wanted it. I could bring it back. Like Kikyo was brought back! I had the power now, I could do it!

Sesshoumaru held me tightly with his nose in my hair. Takara walked over to me and slapped me. "Shut the hell up bitch!" I closed my eyes and stopped shocked. She was yelling at me! This was Sesshoumaru and I's only chance! I could still hear my desperate cries echoing. "Would you feed your baby? I think he is hungry."

I opened my eyes. A little puppy was crying and whimpering in her arms. It looked like a little wet fuzz ball. I reached out and took it carefully holding it against me. "Kagome take off your shirt and feed him."

I blindly did as she said. I was focused on him. 'It's a boy!' I winced as he clenched to my breast but smiled when he started to suck. "Now Kagome push." I looked at her in confusion. 'Twins?' "The placenta Kagome." I used what little I had left of my strength to push. "Good, now rest while I clean you up."

She went about cleaning up with the rags and water as Sesshoumaru and I stared fasinated at the new bundle in my arms. "Yuri, you can come back now. Okay, Kagome you stopped bleeding. What do you want to name him?"

I stroked his soft white fur and thought of my little quiet one, so much like his father. "Kiyoshi." I looked up at Sesshoumaru and he smiled, one of his real smiles that were so rare to see.

* * *

A few hours later after I had the chance to eat and clean myself thoroughly, I watched the group. Sesshoumaru was holding his sleeping son and Takara and Yuri were whispering amongst themselves. "Takara? Thank you." She smiled and looked at Kiyoshi. He couldn't have been more content in his blanket with his proud father. 

"I do have a question though. Why didn't he cry?" Sesshoumaru looked up, also interested in the answer.

"Many puppies are born with membrane and mucous covering their mouths and noses. Usually a bitch, excuse me, the mother, will remove the substances by licking them away. I had to clear out his passageways so he could breath."

"How do you know of inu births?"

Takara looked at Sesshoumaru and gave him her devious smile. "How don't _you_?"

She walked over to me and pulled me on my feet. "Come." Yuri took to the air and Takara picked my bag off the ground. Sesshoumaru stood and came to stand near me. Takara slipped the bag on my shoulders. "Yuri will lead you to the edge of the forest. Good luck."

"No." Takara looked at me sadly and Yuri landed in a tree to wait for our goodbyes.

"There is nothing more I can do Kagome. You have achieved what you needed. You are ready to face Naraku now."

"But Kiyoshi-."

She tried to smile for my sake but her lips barely moved. "I'm sorry I don't do circumcisions. You should go now. It will only get harder the longer you wait." She walked over to me and gave me a tight hug and a kiss on my cheek.

I swallowed and nodded. I wanted to ask her to come, I wanted to tell her how much I would miss her, I wanted, I wanted so much. I knew she understood what I wanted to say just by the grief on her face. I needed to tell her. I had to. It might hurt he, but she needed to know. "Takara. I don't know if you still love him the way he loves you, but he does miss you dearly."

I started to walk away. She didn't bother to stop me. Maybe she knew who I meant. Just as Sesshoumaru and I reached the edge of the clearing I heard her whisper, "Who?"

I didn't turn. It would be harder to say to her face. "Akiyama." I started to walk away but I took one last glance over my shoulder. She was on her knees shaking as if she was having an epileptic seizure. The tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were locked on mine.

I wanted to run back and hug her. She was going to be all alone again with only a bird and the forest to keep her company. She needed me. She might not say it, but I knew. I turned to go back to her but Sesshoumaru shook his head and gave Kiyoshi to me. I took my little boy in my arms and he opened his eyes. They were as deep of blue as Akiyama's were, as blue as mine _really_ were.

I started to cry again. I couldn't leave her. I started to turn again but Sesshoumaru put his arm around me and forced me to walk. I took one more quick glance at her as Sesshoumaru dragged me forward. It didn't take us long before Yuri stopped. He didn't say anything, he just gave a sharp nod before he flew off. I looked in front of me. I didn't feel a barrier this time. There was nothing holding me back. We took those last few steps together, the three of us.

Just as I saw the bright light engulf us, I saw Takara's form flash quickly in front of me. She looked so broken. It was as if she was calling to me. I closed my eyes and took my first step into the real world again.

I would regret not going back for the rest of my life. It was my biggest mistake. To leave her. Behind.

* * *

AN: There you go. No more forest. Thanks to all those that reviewed! 

**Kai's Beauty**

**AMI MIZUNO1 (ami mizuno)**

**Black Smurf**

**Inu-Fan1 (inu fan)**

**Saturnblue**

**fluffyinu94 (fluffy inu)**

**Stiffinme**

**girlfighter2 (girl fighter)**

**Lady Vinicia**

**Emperess-of-Chaos (emperess of chaos)**

**Iced eyes**

**DarkAngelRakell**

**kagsesskyo**

**twilightluver95 (twilightluver)**

**MuppyPuppy**

**I'll Be Your Lie**

**Skavnema**

**CobaltHeart**

**mythology101 (mythology)**

**TheRYU**

**asuka-2004 (asuka)**

**Alligator 24 (alligator)**

**JadeStoneTheYounger (jsty)**

**CrimsonBlade **

**angelmom07 (angel)**

**Kimster44 (kimster)**

**sesshysmiko**

Until I see you again! Check profile for more info.


	21. Chapter 21

_Last Chapter_

I wanted to run back and hug her. She was going to be all alone again with only a bird and the forest to keep her company. She needed me. She might not say it, but I knew. I turned to go back to her but Sesshoumaru shook his head and gave Kiyoshi to me. I took my little boy in my arms and he opened his eyes. They were as deep of blue as Akiyama's were, as blue as mine _really_ were.

I started to cry again. I couldn't leave her. I started to turn again but Sesshoumaru put his arm around me and forced me to walk. I took one more quick glance at her as Sesshoumaru dragged me forward. It didn't take us long before Yuri stopped. He didn't say anything, he just gave a sharp nod before he flew off. I looked in front of me. I didn't feel a barrier this time. There was nothing holding me back. We took those last few steps together, the three of us.

Just as I saw the bright light engulf us, I saw Takara's form flash quickly in front of me. She looked so broken. It was as if she was calling to me. I closed my eyes and took my first step into the real world again.

I would regret not going back for the rest of my life. It was my biggest mistake. To leave her. Behind.

Chapter 21

**S**oon after **we** **e**xi**t**ed the forest, we had to sto**p **and let our eyes adjust to the d**i**ff**e**rences in lighting. **I** sig**h**ed regretfully **an**d looked back at the **m**isty forest. **I** couldn't **b**elieve it, it wasn't nearb**y**, it disso**l**ved in thin air! "Sesshoumaru! It's **j**u**st** gone awa**y**!"

He loo**k**ed beh**i**nd **m**e and **s**nor**te**d. "You would have **r**eturned to her."

**I n**odded. "Y**u**p, for a **f**ew moments prob**a**bly. Just to-, oh never mi**n**d."

I started to walk again, but **Sess**houmaru quickl**y** **s**topped **m**e by plac**i**ng a **k**ind hand **o**n my shoulder. "W**a**it a **s**econd **u**ntil-. **Ka**gome, we need to talk first."

I rai**s**ed my eyes from **K**iyoshi and loo**k**ed at him. "Tal**k** Sessoumaru, abou**t** w**h**at **e**xactly? **P**lease don't tell me there is something wrong"

"**Ther**e is nothing wrong. We must speak about Ki**y**oshi. **U**s."

I nodded. "**Al**right, I be**li**eve-, I **g**uess you're right. We need to decide how we **a**re going **to** explain this to you**r** brother."

**S**esshoumaru didn'**t** say anyth**i**ng. I was becoming **f**ear**f**ul about the th**in**gs he was going to talk to **me** about. He didn't even dis**a**pprove of me calling I**n**uyasha his brother. He walked over to a lar**ge** tree and **l**eaned on it. I went and joined him wrapping Kiyoshi tightly in his little **bla**nket. I ga**ze**d at him to let him know he **c**apt**u**red my a**b**solute and unwaverin**g** attention. I patient**l**y waited for Sesshoumaru to start but he didn't say anything. He just watched us. I looked above me at the sky. It was so **m**uch br**i**ghter here than it wa**s** in the fore**s**t. I was going to have to get used to the **bri**ght lights **an**d differe**n**t smells **a**gain.

I **s**ighed and loo**k**ed b**a**ck at the ner**v**ous Sesshoumaru. "Well the**n**, if you ar**e**n't going to speak to **m**e, I will **a**sk some questions I'm confused on." He looked at me **c**auti**o**usly **b**efore he hesit**a**nt**l**y agreed. "I know **th**at th**e**re is **a** fifty-fifty chance of having a boy or whateve**r**, bu**t** was there a fifty-fifty chance of our baby being a half demon?"

Sesshoumaru squ**i**nted and **l**ooked out **i**n the **l**ingering distance. "There should have been no doubt that Kiyoshi was a ha**l**f demon. You are hum**a**n and I am a full **d**emon, Ki**y**oshi should ha**v**e taken on half of both of our qual**i**ties. That is a good questio**n**. H**i**s birth **c**an be cons**i**dered **a**n unusual one."

I laughed ti**m**idly and looked down at the b**u**ndle **p**ro**p**ped in m**y** arms. 'I ho**p**e this doesn't affect his life in the f**u**ture.' "It is **p**eculiar how Takara wasn't **p**articularl**y** sur**p**rised. If I looked up between a woman's legs and saw a dog coming out instead of a human, I would have been a little unnerved."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Do you still have that vial?"

I tilted my head in confusion before it dawned on me. "Yes, I have it. It should be somewhere in my bag. You don't think she would do something like that do you?"

He didn't reply instead he focused on digging through the backpack on his shoulder. A few moments later he pulled out the small glass bottle and held it delicately between two claws. He quickly uncorked the vial and held it under his nose. His eyes narrowed in concentration before he growled loudly.

"What is it?"

"She did tamper with this potion."

I closed my eyes and groaned sadly. I slowly counted to ten and opened my eyes. "What was it supposed to do?"

He looked at me his face devoid of all emotion. "Ensure the child was a boy and born full demon."

"What!" I shrieked. Kiyoshi started to cry because of the sudden loud noise and I rocked him to calm him down. When he quieted I turned back to Sesshoumaru. "No matter what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that potion would have turned a girl into a boy and a half demon into a full blooded demon?"

"Yes. Are you angry?"

I glared at him. "Hell yes! She changed what our baby was or might have been to make it into Kiyoshi! Aren't you mad?!"

"No. She gave me a full blooded heir. I do not know why she would though."

"I don't give a damn _why_ she did it! She had no right to make that decision for me! What happens if I wanted a girl or a half demon!"

"Did you?"

"I don't know! That's not the point! What she did was unethical!"

"Do you want our child to go through what Inuyasha did?"

"It's not the same."

"Isn't if? A lord for a father and a human for a mother. You don't think your kind and demons would accept him just because he is ours. It does not work that way. Half demons are frowned upon no matter who the parents are."

I sighed. "I guess your right. Maybe it is better for Kiyoshi sake that he is a full demon."

"If we would have had a girl there would have been more problems." I glared at him. "She would not have been able to inherit the Western Lands which would mean that she would have to marry quickly. She would have to grow up the perfect and proper lady much as my mother did. She will be faced with the same problems of only one child."

I sighed again. "Okay. I guess you're right. That doesn't mean I like it, just accept it. Takara is lucky that we found this out _after_ we were out of the forest or I would have killed her."

"Her motives are questionable. I doubt that she did this to protect Kiyoshi. This may benefit someone else we do not know of."

"Akiyama?"

"Who is he?"

I smiled at Sesshoumaru. He sounded jealous! "He was a guy I met in my dreams."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You did not mention him when Takara asked of your dreams."

"He isn't important."

"What happened in the dreams?"

"Nothing. We just talked."

"About what?"

"Things. Look can we start talking about something else like what we are going to do?" Kiyoshi opened his eyes again and started to squirm in my arms. I carefully arranged his blanket on the ground and placed him gently on top of it.

"His eyes are blue."

I nodded and stroked Kiyoshi's fur. I was never a big dog person but my little baby was too cute to dislike. "Is he going to grow up to be a dog?"

"No. In a few days he should transform into a humanoid form. It depends on how powerful he is. Is Akiyama's eyes blue?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Do not pretend you did not."

"My eyes are blue. That is what Takara meant. My real eye color is blue."

"That is not what I asked."

"Does it matter? Kiyoshi is yours."

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Fine. Yes. He happened to have blue eyes too. "

"Did you sleep with him too?"

"How could I? I'm your mate remember? I won't have been able to sleep with him at all."

"But you wanted to."

"Sesshoumaru let it go. What are we going to tell Inuyasha?"

He was silent. He continued to stare at me until I had to look away to stop me eyes from watering. "Nothing."

"What!" Kiyoshi stirred and I lowered my voice. "We can't just show up with Kiyoshi and not have an explanation."

"You are not going to show up with Kiyoshi."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. With anyone else that would mean that Sesshoumaru would be the one holding Kiyoshi or that we weren't going back with Inuyasha, but this was Sesshoumaru. "What do you mean _I'm_ not going to show up with Kiyoshi?"

"He is not going with you."

"Oh. Really? And where is he going."

"With me."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. " With you? You have the audacity to tell me that you are going to take my new born son off with you while I go back and pretend this never happened?!" Sesshoumaru didn't answer and I clenched my fist. "Is that how we are going to _deal_ with this?! I pretend that I don't have a mate and a child?!"

"You don't have to pretend. You can tell Inuyasha if you want."

"So what is the point of this?! If you don't care if Inuyasha knows then why can't Kiyoshi come with me?"

"He is not going back with you."

I looked at him expectantly. "Because?"

He turned his eyes to me. They were the same cool ones I knew before, the ones that I saw before we became mates, before I loved him. "He is my heir."

"He is my son too in case it has managed to slip your mind."

"You will not be able to provide for him. He is a full demon and you do not know enough about demons to support him by yourself. You are also not strong enough to protect him. You and the half bred are know for getting in trouble. I can't trust you to handle him."

"Here's a thought. Maybe you can come with us to."

"I do not approve of whom you socialize with."

"What are you going to do?! You can't breast feed him unless that is a new trick you learned! I'm your mate, damn it!"

"I will find a way.'

"No!"

Sesshoumaru started to get up and I made a dash for Kiyoshi. Sesshoumaru already had him in his arms by the time I was fully standing. He stared at me as I tried to pull Kiyoshi from his arms. "I am sorry Kagome."

* * *

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by my friends. Inuyasha was leaning over me. "What the hell happened?!" 

I groaned and sat up. My head was throbbing. I reached my hand behind me and touched my head. I hissed and pulled my hand back. My fingers were red and bloody. "He hit me!" I started to look around frantically. Sesshoumaru, Kiyoshi, and my bag were gone.

"What did that bastard do?! He stole ya from us last night and then ya end up a mile away. Did he do anything to ya? If he did, I'll kill him."

"Inuyasha, give her a little room." Miroku pulled him away from me and examined my head. "He hit you pretty hard. What happened Kagome?"

Shippo ran and jumped in my lap. "We were so worried! We woke up and you weren't there! We searched all day looking for you until Inuyasha said he smelled you and Sesshoumaru."

I looked down at him and had to hold back my tears. A few moments ago I had Kiyoshi in my arms too. Sango came to me and gave me a tight hug. "Do you want to talk Kagome? We are all listening."

I opened my mouth. I could tell them. I could trust them. I shook my head. "Nothing. I got up for to use the bathroom. I ran into Sesshoumaru and he ended up bringing me here. When we got into an argument he hit me, and I woke up to you."

"You're lying!"

I looked up at Inuyasha. He was staring back at me weirdly. "Ya look different too. It is somethin about your body. Have you been puttin on weight or somethin?" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku glared at him. "What she is! And you can't tell me you believe that story!"

"She will tell us when she is ready Inuyasha." Miroku gave me a smile and started to pull the protesting Inuyasha away from me.

"Get off me Shippo." I looked down at him coldly. I couldn't take this. He looked up at me hurt but I didn't care. I couldn't even force myself to care. I kept seeing someone else's face. I kept since someone else with a little tail. I kept seeing my baby. My baby that I may never see again.

* * *

AN: This one was short and boring and the next one will probably be too. (Either boring or short, don't know yet.) As this draws to a close I must say 'Thank Goodness'! I will finally be able to rest! Neways thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry to those whose names I had to shorten. 

**ILOVEINULOTS (ilil) **

**Stiffinme**

**Miss Brianna-chan (miss brianna)**

**-induviduality-has-a-name-me- (ihanm)**

**Inu-Fan1 (inu fan)**

**Kaori the Phoenix (kthep)**

**angelmom07 (angel)**

**Alligator24 (alligator) **

**Skavnema**

**TheRYU**

**S.K.K5 (skk)**

**JadeStoneTheYounger (jsty)**

**CobaltHeart**

**I'll Be Your Lie (ibyl)**

**Kimster44 (kimster)**

**sesshysmiko**

**asuka-2004 (asuka)**

**blazecubgrl**

**sweet pie 16** **(sweet pie)**

**MuppyPuppy**

**Lady Vinicia**

Check profile for info on the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	22. Chapter 22

_Last Chapter_

I opened my mouth. I could tell them. I could trust them. I shook my head. "Nothing. I got up for, to use the bathroom. I ran into Sesshoumaru and he ended up bringing me here. When we got into an argument he hit me, and I woke up to you."

"You're lying!"

I looked up at Inuyasha. He was staring back at me weirdly. "Ya look different too. It is somethin about your body. Have you been puttin on weight or somethin?" Shippo, Sango, and Miroku glared at him. "What she is! And you can't tell me you believe that story!"

"She will tell us when she is ready Inuyasha." Miroku gave me a smile and started to pull the protesting Inuyasha away from me.

"Get off me Shippo." I looked down at him coldly. I couldn't take this. He looked up at me hurt but I didn't care. I couldn't even force myself to care. I kept seeing someone else's face. I kept since someone else with a little tail. I kept seeing my baby. My baby that I may never see again.

* * *

Chapter 22

**I** groaned **b**lindl**y** and ro**l**led over in my sleeping bag. Th**e**re **w**as nothin**g** more I wanted to do than to go **b**ack to s**l**eep and forget the world. **I **knew I was**n**'t that l**u**cky un**f**ortun**a**tely. I ope**n**ed my eyes and loo**k**ed around me. Sure enou**g**h everyone was star**i**ng at me **r**ea**l**ly carefully. I glanced at them nonchalantl**y** and they turn**e**d away fr**o**m me a**s** discretely **a**s they could while **k**eeping their eyes on me.

I rolled my eye**s** and go**t** out of my sleep**i**ng bag **f**earfully. It had been a week since they **f**ound me aga**in** and they noticed the changes in **me** and my behavior. I **k**new **I** wasn'**t** my**s**elf an**y**more. I didn't feel like l**a**ughi**ng **or trying to keep up a conv**e**rsation with any of our **l**ittle group me**m**bers. What was ex**p**ected in this type of sit**u**ation? What was I su**pp**osed to do while I **y**earned for what I ha**d** only d**a**ys before? **P**retend like not**h**i**n**g happ**e**ned? That I was fine?

Shippo walked near me shyly and placed an **a**ssort**m**ent of fru**i**t on the edge of **m**y sleep**i**ng bag before **z**ipping towards In**u**yasha agai**n** and hiding himself fr**o**m my view. I **co**uld only **b**ring myself to st**a**re after him sad**l**y. I wasn'**t **trying to be cold towards **h**im but it was too hard for m**e** to be**ar**. I**t** was too str**a**nge for me to ho**l**d him c**l**ose or let h**i**m **g**o to sleep ne**a**r me. Every **t**ime I t**o**uched him I was **r**eminded of Kiyoshi.

As much as I tried to **lo**ok away, my eyes **ve**ntured to the food **a**nd I eyed it distastefully. I had lost all of my appetite. No matter what I tried to tempt myself with I **c**ouldn't seem to eat anyt**hi**ng. **I** couldn't remember the last time that I actually ate something and **k**ept **i**t dow**n**. I w**a**s fa**l**ling d**ee**per and deeper into depression and I felt like there was nothing I could to control it.

I wanted nothing more than to go find **Sessh**oumaru and purif**y** hi**s** ass to hell with all of my **miko** powers but I wasn't to sure about how to go about tha**t**. I had no idea w**h**er**e** I should start looking fo**r** him. I knew I could have asked Inu**y**asha for help b**u**t I found two big problems with that. The **la**rgest one was the fact that I woul**d** have to tell him wh**y** it was **vi**tal to fi**n**d Sesshoumaru.

**I** was **c**ont**i**nuing to put off telling Inuy**a**sha the truth because I was afraid of his reaction and I really wasn't ready to talk about it. The pain I was feeling wa**s** bad enough and I **k**new th**a**t Inuyasha would say something insensiti**v**e. I was**n**'t sur**e** that I could handle any**m**ore p**a**in. I was already hanging onto my sanity by a thin thread.

I pushed the food off of my sleeping bag and ignored the looks everyone sent me. I quietly went about putting my stuff away. When I finished everyone looked at me weirdly. I glared at them and they started to scurry about picking up their own things. Searching for the jewel shards was the only thing I had left. I threw myself into it whole heartedly.

Everyday I found a new shard and when I didn't I would blow up at the first person who came near me. Everyone else around me gave me my space. I started walking alone, bathing alone, and most importantly being left alone. I noticed that Sango or Shippo would try to approach me but Miroku would hold a hand up and stop them before they could reach me.

I walked behind everyone as we started towards a new direction. They whispered lowly as not to disturb me but I wasn't paying attention anyways. I sped up my pace to catch up with Inuyasha. He looked over at me surprised but he didn't comment. I bit my lip nervously. I needed to justify what Sesshoumaru did or I would end up doing something stupid. The questions and blame continued to swim in my head.

The only reason I could come up with was that he didn't trust me. I always came back to blaming myself. That was the only way my mind let me define it. It was my fault that he had to take Kiyoshi. No matter how mad I was at Sesshoumaru, I was madder at myself.

"Inuyasha? I have something to ask you." He continued to walk but glanced at me to let me know he was listening. "Why would a full demon take it's child from a human?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if it would have been smarter for your father to raise you instead of your mother."

He looked at me curiously but nodded. "Of course it would!"

"Why? Would he have taken you away from your mother?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. Can you please answer?"

"Yeah, I guess he woulda had to." I tilted my head in his direction and bit my lip harder. "Well, my mom woulda never gave me up willingly. It was smarter for him ta take me."

"But why!"

"Cuz I'm a half demon and Inu no Taishou was the Lord of the West. If I woulda stayed with my mom then I woulda been a easy target."

"But you did stay with your mother."

"Yeah, but Sesshoumaru was there ta watch over me. I was always gettin attacked by demons that wanted to get rid of half blood filth or that wanted ta get back at Sesshoumaru. Izayoi was attacked occasionally too."

"What? Because she had you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I was pretty powerful, for a half demon, and other demons decided they wanted ta try ta have a powerful child too. Not all demons hate half demons, especially when there is a chance they can have a powerful one too. Since Izayoi was able ta handle my birth other demons tried to, well, ya know."

"So if Sesshoumaru had a child with a human he would have to take it too."

"What! Where the hell are ya coming up with these things?!" I looked at him sadly and he sighed. "Yeah. The child would be his heir so he would have ta take extra care of the child. Not only people that hold a grudge against him but those who wanted his land would try ta use the child as a weakness. They could kill it or worse."

"So he would have to take his child with him?"

"Why?!"

"I'll tell you if you answer the question."

He stopped for a second to look at me. "He would have ta raise the child ta take over his place. A human couldn't teach a demon how ta be a ruler. It would also help to make sure that the mother and child are safe. The child is usually taken away from the mother before she can grow too attached ta it."

"So it is common for demons to do that?"

"Only if the demon actually wants the child, otherwise they just pretend like the child doesn't exist and let the human parent handle it."

"So that is a good thing for a demon to take its child with them?"

Inuyasha looked at me suspiciously. "Isn't that what I just said? Yeah, that is good for everyone. The child is safe, the mother is safe, and the demon can protect the child."

"So I shouldn't be mad?"

"Mad at what?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha stopped and stared at me. I watched as emotions passed over his face until only confusion was left. "What do you mean, mad at Sesshoumaru? You and Sesshoumaru never, you couldn't have ever-." I didn't say anything. I glanced at his wary eyes before glancing away. "Tell me you didn't! You didn't Kagome!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's not as if we planned it or something. It kind of happened."

"How do you happen to sleep with the man that has tried to kill me more than Naraku?! You were pregnant too?! That is why you were asking all of those questions?!"

I looked down at the trail in front of me. I felt everyone's eyes on me but the one's I felt the most were Inuyasha's. "That is why I gained all that weight and acted differently too. Sesshoumaru took Kiyoshi from me before you came. It has been hard."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't. I didn't know how to tell you, I mean, I knew you wouldn't understand if I told you I loved him. I'm sorry." I looked up but Inuyasha was gone. I glanced around. Sango was looking at me sadly, Shippo was turned away from me so he didn't have to look at me, Kirara and Miroku were both shaking their heads. I bit my lip and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Will you guys say something."

Sango looked at me sadly before she shook her head. "You could have told us. We would have been there for you."

"Like Inuyasha?" I spit out bitterly.

Miroku shook his head again and walked past me. He stopped and looked back at me. "We are not Inuyasha, Kagome." He continued walking and the others followed him barely glancing at me. I hung my head and walked behind them. I knew they were mad at me for keeping this a secret and I understood that. I could deal with it now.

Thinking of Kiyoshi still hurt but I did feel _slightly_ better now that I understood somewhat why Sesshoumaru did it. He could have told me though. I sighed. Sesshoumaru never would have admitted that he was doing this to protect us.

By night time Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Everyone else was talking to me only when it was completely necessary but at least we were speaking again. I looked behind us and froze. I concentrated before sighing and shaking my head.

"That is the tenth time you have done that Kagome is something the matter?"

I looked at Miroku before shaking my head. How could I tell them that I kept feeling my baby's aura when I knew that my mind was playing tricks on me. Since Sesshoumaru left I felt Kiyoshi's aura everywhere that we went. It would tickle my senses one minute and be gone before I could pinpoint it.

We stopped and set up camp but I kept looking around at our surroundings trying to feel out a trace of that familiar aura. "Kagome are you all right?" I looked over at the concerned Sango before nodding my head. I paused before I shook it dejectedly. "Do you want to go take a bath with Shippo and I?" I stared at her before looking at Shippo. He was shaking his head before he noticed that I was looking at him. He looked away shamefully.

I nodded. I needed some company. Maybe pushing everyone away wasn't the best idea. I followed them to a small spring and absently bathed. "Kagome?" I looked at Shippo. "Aren't you going to wash?"

I looked down at my body. I was standing in the spring with my clothes on and the soap in my hand. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. All I could think about were Sesshoumaru and Kiyoshi. I kept feeling their auras. I blushed and nodded. "How about we leave you here Kagome? We will come back in a few minutes to check up on you."

I nodded and watched them leave. I washed slowly. I had to focus all of my attention on what my hands were doing to make sure my mind didn't wander. I climbed out and prepared myself for bed. I was just putting the last of my supplies in my bag when I felt their auras again. I faked a laugh and shook my head. 'I have officially lost it!'

I straightened up and turned into a pair of deep blue eyes. I blinked before I backed up and took it all in. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me holding a very human looking baby. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before opening them again.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Are you finished now?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "You two are real?" He rolled his eyes again and I ran over to grab Kiyoshi. Sesshoumaru handed him over without any protest and I bounced him around talking the whole time. Kiyoshi eventually started to cry so I settled down to feed him.

When I had Kiyoshi situated I looked back up at Sesshoumaru. He had Kiyoshi dressed in a white outfit similar to his and he had a bag on his shoulder. He noticed me eyeing him. "I had some things made when I could."

I nodded. "You came back."

"I also found someone to nurse him."

"But you came back."

"We never went too far from you after we left. Kiyoshi didn't want to move too far away from your aura. I had to wait until I was sure you were alone. To be safe. For Kiyoshi."

I smiled. "You came back." He looked away and I balanced Kiyoshi to get up and go to him.

"Yes."

I stopped in front of him and smiled harder. He wasn't going to get off that easily. "Why did you leave?"

"I am supposed to. That is what this Sesshoumaru was supposed to do to protect my heir."

"Yet you came back. Why?"

"Kiyoshi needs you."

"Why? You found someone to nurse him and you were there."

"Did you not miss him?"

"Of course, but you knew I would before you left. So why did you come back?"

"You are his mother and my mate."

"And?"

"You belong to me, with me."

"So you came back because?"

"Are you testing me?"

I only smiled before gently pulling Kiyoshi off of my breast. He gave a moan of protest but I stroked his hair and he quieted. I fixed my shirt before I started to burp him. "Of course not. I am your mate don't I deserve to know?"

"You." I glanced up from patting Kiyoshi. He looked back at the two of us. "This Sesshoumaru could not leave you-, here by yourself." I smirked at him and he looked away.

I softly turned his face back to mine. "You gave up on your pride and duty for me." I leaned forward and pulled him closer. I kissed him softly. I started to pull away to stop us from hurting Kiyoshi. Sesshoumaru moved him and yanked us closer to deepen the kiss.

"So it is true!"

Sesshoumaru backed away and looked at Inuyasha. "Have I not already explained this to you earlier today."

I looked at them confused. "Yeah, but I thought you were lying. Kagome, I can't believe that you-."

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of me. "Do you want me to show you your place again? Did you do as I asked?" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he nodded. I looked between the two. 'What did I miss?' "Go back to camp. We shall be there momentarily. Take Kiyoshi with you and if harm comes to him it shall be your head."

Inuyasha nodded again sadly before walking over to me. He tenderly took his nephew out of my arms and cradled him. I was surprised that Kiyoshi didn't make a noise. In fact, he started to squirm himself into a comfortable position within Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha glanced back at us one time before he left.

"I have handled the half breed. He will not be bothering you about sleeping with his_ enemy_ again."

"You heard?"

He nodded. I tried to remember what I had said. 'Did I say anything to offend Sesshoumaru?' I couldn't remember. He took my hand. "Come." He started to lead me away.

"Sesshoumaru? Camp is the other way."

He looked down at me and smirked. "Yes, I know. I did not say how long or how many moments we will be. It has been a long time has it not?" I was confused before I figured it out. I blushed and smiled happily. I always wondered what makeup sex felt like.

* * *

When we walked back into the camp I was surprised to see Koga among its occupants. Ginta and Hakkaku were also laying about sleeping. Only Inuyasha and Miroku were still awake. Miroku looked up from Kiyoshi. "Well Kagome I believe you are glowing!"

I blushed and turned my attention to Sesshoumaru. "What is going on?"

"Tomorrow we are going to kill Naraku."

* * *

There! Now that wasn't a cliff hanger was it? The next chapter will be the last. Yay! Um, sorry, no lemon. Totally no inspiration. I'll have to work on writing more lemons so I'm prepared next time the opportunity presents itself. I hope Sesshoumaru somewhat redeemed himself. Thanks to those who reviewed and sorry again to those whose names I had to shorten!

**Kawaii girl 4 life**** (kgirl)**

**LoveANIME4 (lovea)**

**Elf-War-Goddess-Blood-Lust**** (ewgbl)**

**YeoSin Sakamoro (yeosak)**

**Stiffinme**

**Inu-Fan1**** (inu fan)**

**kit-sy (kit sy)**

**angelmom07**** (angel)**

**AMI MIZUNO1**** (amimizuno)**

**KinaLee**

**Skavnema**

**TheRYU**

**CobaltHeart**

**I'll Be Your Lie**** (ibyl)**

**Lady Vinicia**

**Alligator24**** (alligator)**

**MuppyPuppy**** (mpuppy)**

**sesshysmiko**

**daphne**

**chii576**** (chii)**

Check my profile for more info. Bye!


	23. The Battle

AN: Sorry about the last chapter. I know it has a lot of holes. Laziness got me. Hope you enjoy reading! This chapter may be a little unrealistic but bear with me. I also used a few things from the manga and some of the Japanese words. If there are any words that you are confused on you can look them up at wikipedia . org.

* * *

By first light everyone was ready to leave. No one slept much or for very long the previous night because the anticipation of the upcoming battle put us all on pins and needles. 

We spent the first few hours of sunrise planning out our battle plan. Naraku was in the area and we had no doubt that he was prepared for our strike. We all looked at each other one last time before we broke into groups. We knew this may be the last time we were all together but there were no words exchanged. It would make this battle too hard to bear.

"Let's go."

We all nodded at Sesshoumaru's command and waved as we each headed straight for our posts. Miroku, Sango, and Koga would fight off most of Naraku's smaller and lesser demons, drawing them away from Naraku. Ginta and Hakkaku would stay close to the clearing to protect the children, while Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kirara would actually stay in the clearing with the children, just in case anything went wrong. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and I were going to focus on Naraku.

We were all apprehensive of what Naraku would do. We had no idea what role Kanna, Kagura, Kikyo, or any of his other minions would play in this battle, but we were ready to finally end this. It was a battle that we couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

Miroku couldn't help but smile. He was a little tired but the amount of demons attacking them seemed to be lessening. He temporarily closed his wind tunnel and looked over at the others. Sango and Koga were both sweating but they were fighting off their own sets of demons quite nicely. 

"Koga! Go help Inuyasha and Kagome! Sango and I can handle this!"

Koga looked away from the bear demon he was fighting and he gave a short nod. He slashed the bear with his claws. Once the bear fell to the ground Koga disappeared from the clearing leaving behind only a cloud of dust.

"That was very stupid monk."

Miroku searched the clearing for the female that had just spoken. Kikyo was standing near a large tree. Sango caught her hiraikotsu then looked over at Miroku. "Don't worry about her! I'll handle her!" Sango nodded and released her hiraikotsu again.

"Do you really think you can handle me by yourself?"

Kikyo took her bow into her hands and prepared to fire an arrow. Miroku clasped the beads covering his hand. It was going to be a battle between two spiritual beings but good would prevail over evil. Kikyo released her arrow and Miroku rolled out of the arrow's path. He smiled as he noticed his target and he raised his arm and sucked in.

Kikyo laughed, "You may have dodged my arrow but you missed me."

Miroku ignored her and looked towards the sky. 'Another one.' He opened his wind tunnel and sucked it in. Kikyo laughed again and fired another arrow. Miroku dodged once again but only took his eyes off the sky long enough to notice where Kikyo was aiming.

"You know I can keep this up all day monk. I have plenty of arrows and eventually you will get tired."

Miroku once again ignored her. As long as she didn't know what he was actually doing he had the upper hand.

"What in the world?" Kikyo was preparing to fire another arrow at the fretful monk but her arrow wasn't surrounded by its usual spiritual energy. She focused on the arrow but it didn't flare up with her pink aura. She looked up at the sky, she hadn't received a new soul from the shinidamachu in a long time. That was what she had forgotten! She was losing control of her body and her grasp on the living world. She smiled as she noticed the shining in the sky and the snake slithering towards her.

She waited patiently for the snakelike demon to come to her. The stupid monk wasn't even taking advantage of her weakness. Just as the soul came close enough for her to absorb it she felt a strong wind sucking at her body. She looked over at the monk. He had just sucked in the shinidamachu and the soul she desperately needed.

She glared as she realized what he was really doing when she was firing arrows at him. "You plan on sucking me in now monk?" She smirked as some saimyosho flew into the clearing and hovered around her body. She knew the wasps' posion would limit the amount of time he kept his wind tunnel open.

"No. Now Sango!"

Sango released her hiraikotsu. She was waiting for that moment. Kikyo was too caught up in herself to realize what Miroku was doing but she wasn't. She had expected the little insects earlier but it seemed that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome were keeping Naraku too occupied for him to help all of his allies.

The hiraikotsu hit Kikyo's body easily and Kikyo made no move to protect herself. She was running out of energy to quickly. Sango caught the hiraikotsu and quickly fired it off again. This time the weapon cracked a piece of Kikyo's skin. A few souls slipped out of Kikyo's body and Kikyo tried to fire her arrow finally realizing this would be her end. Sango threw the hiraikotsu aiming for the crack on Kikyo's body.

The boomerang hit the weakened part of Kikyo's body and sliced through the fragile composition with little resistance. Kikyo's body started to crumble apart like a broken piece of china. Sango smiled happily as she watched Kikyo crumbled into a pile of dust and broken clay. Without any fresh souls to sustain her, Kikyo was nothing more than a weakened shell.

Souls went flying away from the destruction in all directions. Sango let out a sigh of relief as she saw a bright looking soul fly off into the distance. Finally Kagome's soul would go back to where it rightfully belonged. She looked over to Miroku. He was staring at his hand dreadfully. "What's the matter? Miroku?"

She started towards the monk. He was quiet and not responding to her calls. She touched him on the arm and he jumped. He looked up hysterically. "Sango, run!"

"What? Miroku, what's wrong?"

"Run! Run now!"

Sango looked down at Miroku's hand in confusion. She slowly started to back up in fear but she refused to run. As she felt herself starting to drag towards Miroku she hurried her pace. "Run Sango!"

"No!" Sango screamed, "I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to! The beads are too small! The hole is getting too large for me to control!"

Sango believed him. Only a few seconds ago the hole was as large as a small rock. Sango felt a strong pull against her back and she started to run. It was too late and she felt herself fall. It was as if the ground was pulled from under her. She fell flat on her face and she tried to claw her way forward and away from Miroku. There was noting for her to grab onto though as she watched rocks start to fly pass her. She pulled out her katana and stuck it into the ground with all of her might.

Larger objects started to fly pass her, branches and demons alike. "Miroku!"

"I'm sorry Sango! I can't control it!"

Sango gripped the katana as tightly as she could and flipped over onto her back. She could barely hear Miroku over the loud whirling sound. She let out a shout of surprise. Miroku's right arm was completely gone. It was as if the wind tunnel was sucking him up as quickly as it was everything else.

Miroku looked up from the void that was his arm and glanced at her sadly. "I'm sorry Sango. I love you."

Sango strained to hear what Miroku said. She saw his lips moving but she couldn't tell what he mouthed. The katana was starting to come undone from its hole in the earth and she winced as she clasped her hands around the blade.

She felt the blade digging into her hands. Her fingers started to slip as the blood made it harder for her to properly grasp the sword. A tree uprooted itself and slammed against the katana jarring it from the ground. Sango felt her body yank towards the black void that had already claimed more than half of Miroku's body. She always knew his hands would be the death of her.

* * *

Ginta groaned as he watched another of his wolf brothers fall to the ground. More demons seemed to be flowing towards them as if they were looking for something. Ginta froze for a few seconds as he thought he heard his name. He shook his head and turned back to the demons. Only three of his wolf brothers were left standing with him. He hoped Hakkaku was doing better than he was. They had decided to split up and protect the children from different parts of the forest that way if someone got pass one of them the other would be able to stop them before they reached Jaken and the others. Ginta gave a small smile. Koga would be so proud of them. 

"Ginta!"

Ginta froze again and listened closely. That was definetly Hakkaku's voice. He started for where he heard his name. He took one more glance back at the clearing where the children were. He was sure they could handle themselves for a little while. He didn't plan on being gone for too long, just long enough to save his brother.

He spotted Hakkaku lying on the ground clutching his leg in pain. "Hakkaku! What happened?!"

"I did."

Ginta turned around and saw a large twister coming towards him. There wasn't enough time to move and he knew his brothers wouldn't be able to do anything to help him. Koga would be so mad at him for breaking his promise of protecting the young ones.

* * *

Jaken looked around for the two wolves frantically. Demons were getting closer and closer to were he and the children were. A small snake demon slithered towards Kiyoshi and Jaken swung the Staff of Two Heads successfully hitting the demon back into the woods. 

"Kirara! Go get help!" The kitten transformed and headed off for the skies. Jaken wiped his forehead. He didn't know how long he could protect the three children but help would hopefully be on its way soon. Shippo was helping as much as he could, as was Ah-Un, but it wasn't enough. The demons were coming in larger numbers and they were getting stronger and bigger too.

Jaken looked back over at Shippo. The fox demon was using fox fire to hold off a small lizard demon from attacking Rin. Jaken gave a small smile. If they could hold out a little longer he was sure his lord would send help. Jaken killed a few small rat demons and turned to look how Ah-Un was surviving.

His eyes widened in shock as he watched Ah-Un fall to the ground with a mind blowing screech. More crescent-shaped blades flew at Ah-Un's body until the beast slowly closed his eyes. The attack was too strong for the yokai he never even got a chance to attack the wind witch.

Jaken looked nervously at what Ah-Un was protecting. His lord's little heir. He made a move to go to Kiyoshi. He knew he stood no chance against the witch but he had to risk his life for the little boy. He didn't get his foot off the ground before he felt his body freeze. It refused to move from it's spot on the ground.

* * *

Rin screamed as she watched Shippo's small body get slammed into a tree. He was protecting her but a larger demon snuck up on him while he was fighting a bird demon. She had yelled out to warn him but the demon used the fox's distraction to his advantage. He hit Shippo's head so forcefully his body went flying across the clearing. 

Rin watched as the demon started heading for her. She grabbed some rocks from off of the ground and threw it at the demon's head. Most of them missed but Rin refused to give up. She kept backing up until she was cornered against a tree. She looked across the clearing for help.

Shippo's body wasn't moving from its spot on the ground. She thought she saw a small pool of blood near his head but she couldn't be sure from this distance. Ah-Un's body was lying on its side. Most of his scales were torn apart and she could see some his insides seeping out through the large gashes. Rin turned her head away disgustedly. Kiyoshi was no where to be seen and she found Jaken just in time to see Kanna suck his soul out with her mirror.

Jaken's body crumbled to the ground and Rin looked at his bulging eyes for one last time before she looked away sadly. "Master Jaken," she whispered heartbroken. He was her friend and he was gone too, just like Ah-Un. She looked back up at the demon. It was approaching her slowly since it knew that there was no help coming to save her.

Rin closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She refused to watch his approach. She refused to watch as he killed her. She heard a low moan and opened her eyes. The demon fell to the ground only a few feet away from her. She smiled as she noticed the kusarigama stuck in the demon's back.

"Kohaku!" Rin stood and started towards him. Surely her friend would protect her. "Kohaku, you have to help me-, what's wrong with your eyes?" Rin squinted as she looked closer at him. Something was wrong.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Did you say something Kohaku? We have-." Rin stopped talking. It felt like she couldn't breath. She gasped trying to get air but nothing happened. She started to panic. She was feeling lightheaded and each breath was getting harder and harder to take. She covered her mouth and coughed. Her mouth felt funny so she looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood.

She fell down to her knees. Her legs felt too heavy she couldn't balance herself anymore. Her mouth and chin felt warm so she touched them. More blood. She looked up at Kohaku. Tears were streaming down his face but he hadn't moved. A long chain lay limp in his hand. Her eyes followed the chain's length. She didn't see its end. A piece of the chain was near her body and she used her hand to weakly trace it up.

Her hand froze on a sharp piece of metal. It was embedded in her neck. She felt her hand drop away even though she didn't move it. She couldn't feel any of her body anymore. She managed to lift her head just in time to see Kohaku's kusarigama return to his hand.

Her head fell forward. She wanted to say something but she couldn't she couldn't remember what she wanted to tell him. She felt sleepy. She let her eyes close. She felt warm and cold at the same time but she felt really, really sleepy. She knew Sesshoumaru-sama would forgive her if she took a little nap. She would try to help later, right now she was too sleepy to move, too sleepy to try to breathe.

* * *

Kohaku walked into the clearing and I glanced away from the battle to look at him. Sango would hate to see him like this. His eyes were dead and pitch black. It was obvious that Naraku had complete control over him. 

"Master it is done. The little girl is dead."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his place. Inuyasha jumped in front of him. "What the hell are ya doin?!"

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and flew towards Kohaku. I notched another arrow and sent it Naraku's way to help Inuyasha out. I turned back towards Sesshoumaru and noticed what he planned on doing. "Sesshoumaru! Noooo!" I would miss Rin too, but it wasn't Kohaku's fault, it was Naraku's.

I was too late or Sesshoumaru just ignored me. Sesshoumaru pulled out Tenseiga and slashed it in an upwards arc across Kohaku's body. A bright light lit up the clearing. When I could see again I noticed Kohaku's body lying on the ground like the broken shell it was.

The jewel shard in his back could no longer hold his saddened soul in his body. Sesshoumaru waited for Kohaku's eyes to close before he took the jewel shard out of his back. He walked over to me and placed the shard in my hand. There was so much I wanted to say. How would I explain this to Sango?

"Do you two mind!?"

I looked back over at Inuyasha and blushed. I was so concerned about Kohaku's well being I totally forgot Inuyasha was left to fight Naraku by himself. I took the shard and combined it with the small section of the jewel around my neck.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Naraku and prepared his sword to strike. Naraku didn't make a move to attack any of us, instead he looked beyond us.

"Did you get him?"

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and I looked over at Naraku confused. 'Him?' We followed Naraku's line of sight. Kagura was holding Kiyoshi in her arms. I looked around me. The ground was covered in blood and mangled body parts. I had the urge to gag but I covered my mouth and turned my head towards where I heard voices. I noticed Naraku lifting his sword.

"Noooo!" I started to run towards Sesshoumaru. This couldn't be my dream! I was only a few feet from Sesshoumaru when Naraku struck. One of Naraku's tentacles shot out and flew across the clearing. It struck Kagura straight through her chest. I was paralyzed as I watched Naraku pull the tentacle. Kiyoshi, who was also impaled on the tentacle, fell to the ground.

I snapped out of my splendor and started for my baby, my one and only little Sesshou. Before I could reach him Kagura fell forwards and crushed his small body. The tears poured down my face and I barely registered that the piercing scream I heard was coming from my mouth.

I was so close to them I could smell the blood that painted the ground a horrible dark red. I frantically rolled Kagura's weakened body off of Kiyoshi. She was alive but only barely, knowing that fact gave me a shred of hope. I looked at my little boy. He looked so small lying there. I put my ear against his body. I couldn't hear his heart beating.

'It's not too late. I can do this!' I leaned over his body and started to give him CPR. The only thing running through my head was the fact that Kagura might have just knocked the air out of him. If I could just get him breathing again everything would be fine.

"Blood. Too much blood." I looked over at Kagura. She looked sadly up at me with semi glassy eyes. I couldn't tell if she was sad for me or for herself. What she said snapped me out of my panic.

I looked down at Kiyoshi's little body. His blue eyes were wide open and unresponsive. His mouth was smeared with blood. I quickly ran the back of my hand over my mouth and looked at it. It was covered in a rich red. My eyes continued down his body. He had a whole the size of my palm where his stomach should be.

The blood coming from his body mixed with Kagura's and started to creep towards me. "No!" I had the urge to cover my eyes so I didn't have to see my little darling like this. So dead, so cold. My head shot up from the horrible sight and over to Sesshoumaru.

He and Inuyasha were desperately fighting Naraku. Their moves were sloppy from all of their rage. Inuyasha had turned into his demonic form and the snarls coming out of his mouth were getting louder and shorter every time he missed Naraku. Sesshoumaru's pain was evident on his face. His sword swings weren't as graceful as they usually were. He wasn't thinking as a fighter but as a father. His mind wasn't on the fight but on Kiyoshi.

"Sesshoumaru! Tenseiga!"

Sesshoumaru turned to me. The shock on his face started to turn into a smile. I didn't blame him. The first thing on my mind wasn't the sword of resurrection either. All it took was for me to get Sesshoumaru's attention for one second and Naraku struck again. This time his tentacle was aimed for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sensed it in time but didn't have the time to move completely out of harm's way. Naraku's tentacle sliced across Sesshoumaru's neck. It wasn't deep enough to decapitate him but it would probably leave an ugly scar that would never heal. After a hit like that I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't get the chance to give me Tenseiga.

"Kanna!"

I looked over at Naraku. He had a large smile plastered on his face showing his absolute pleasure at the situation. I stood. If Sesshoumaru couldn't give me the sword maybe I could go get it. I started for them but Kanna walked up and blocked my path. She held out her little mirror in front of me and I saw it activate.

I wasn't about to let Kanna take me or Kiyoshi's soul. I took my bow from off my back and grabbed my last arrow. I was saving it for Naraku but I wanted my baby back. If Kanna took his soul there would be no chance of reviving him later. I knew a regular purified arrow wouldn't work but this time I had a better idea.

I took the jewel shards off of my neck. I glanced back up at her. Her mirror was glowing a light blue and I saw a beam of light shooting out of it. I felt the light freeze me in place and I felt myself weaken. I suddenly felt the movement return to my body and smiled as I realized what had happened. Koga had come up behind Kanna and kicked her. She had dropped the mirror in shock. That was the first time she wasn't under Naraku's direct protection when she had a job to do.

"Kagome hurry!"

I nodded at Koga and used the neckalace's chain to tie the shards to the arrow's tip. Koga tried to keep Kanna occupied as I pulled the arrow back but Naraku finally noticed his incarnation's dilemma and a wave of demons came after Koga. It was enough time for me though. I released the arrow just as Kanna turned the mirror back on me. I was paralyzed again but the mirror sucked in the arrow with a piece of my soul.

The tip of the arrow struck the mirror and one long crack ran across the width of the mirror. Kanna's usually void face showed its first emotion, shock. I watched triumphantly as the cracks spread across the mirror's surface before the glass fell apart into little pieces. Kanna dropped the broken mirror and white lights flew from the broken pieces. I stared as the lights flew off into different directions. A piece of it flew into me. I blinked in surprise. I felt stronger and refreshed.

"Go Kagome! I have her!" I looked over at Koga after his yell drew my attention. He looked like he wouldn't be able to take much more but I knew he could handle Kanna, especially without her mirror. I nodded and headed for the main fight.

* * *

Koga looked at the little girl. He never actually fought a woman before, this just felt too weird. The little girl was so helpless without her mirror to protect her. She didn't move as he walked towards her. Her face was still blank, it refused to show any sense of fear. Her eyes were also empty. He walked up to her and stopped. He didn't think he could do it. 

Her dark eyes looked up at him expectantly. "Do it. It does not matter."

Koga walked behind her. He couldn't do this if she was looking at him, those eyes would haunt his dreams if he did. He grasped her small head in his hands gently. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer to the gods. He turned her head to the left and paused. She didn't struggle against him. He swallowed and brutally twisted her head back to the right as quickly as he could.

Her neck broke without her making a sound and she fell limply to the ground. He turned away from her body. 'It was right. It was what I was supposed to do. This is war. People die.' Koga licked his lips and started to walk away from her. He picked up the jewel shards. He needed to give them back to Kagome. He was about to call out for her but he felt something large and heavy slam into his back.

Pain radiated up his back and he released the shards. He felt his body leave the ground and saw a tree flying towards his face with deafening speed. The last thing his mind registered was a bone shattering crunch as his nose slammed into the tree.

* * *

I looked away from the battle when I heard a large cracking sound. Koga was lying next to a destroyed tree. I winced and had to turn away from him. His body was twisted in an inhuman position. It was doubtful that his body survived that type of torture from Naraku. 

I felt my anger rise when Inuyasha was picked up by one of Naraku's tentacles and thrown into Sesshouamaru. The battle was going on for to long. I ran for where Koga was. I needed to get the jewel shards before Naraku realized that they were unprotected.

I picked up the necklace and tried not to look at Koga as I pulled the two shards out of his legs. I doubted he would need them again. I glanced at the shards. I had about half the jewel. I glanced back at Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had regained their bearings but it was easy to see that both of them were too worn down to survive much longer.

If we didn't kill Naraku today it was doubtful we ever would. I couldn't let this battle be for not. I ran straight for Naraku. I completely ignored Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's cries. It had occurred to me how to kill Naraku. It would take all three of us but I knew that we could do it.

Naraku sent tentacles at me as he noticed that I was heading for him. Sesshoumaru sliced off two of them and I used the opportunity to come within striking distance of Naraku. For the first time the smirk fell from his face. Naraku looked genuinely afraid. He erected a barrier around himself.

He smiled again confidently and sent a tentacle towards my heart. Inuyasha used the distraction to use a kongosoha to shatter the barrier. I felt the tentacle hit my arm but I didn't stop. Naraku glanced back at Sesshoumaru thinking that his tentacle had slowed me down. Sesshoumaru used his poison whip to successfully disintegrate five of Naraku's tentacles.

I looked at Inuyasha and he started back. I knew we shared a connection that I could never share with anyone else, even Sesshoumaru. I could only hope that connection would be powerful enough to let him know what I planned.

I walked up behind Naraku and wrapped my right hand up underneath his right shoulder to get a firm grasp on him. He realized his mistake of brushing me off and started to break my grasp.

"Now Inuyasha!"

"No, Kagome-."

"Now!"

I bit back a groan as I felt the Tessaiga slide straight through my stomach and into Naraku's. I knew if I made a noise to voice my pain Inuyasha would pull the sword back out. The sword stuck Naraku and I together but wasn't enough to kill either of us. Naraku continued to fight Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped around the clearing avoiding attacks from both Sesshoumaru and Naraku. It was sweet that Sesshoumaru was mad at Inuyasha but he obviously didn't realize what I had planned, and neither did Naraku. I used my left hand and placed it were Naraku's heart should have been.

I felt Naraku's half of the jewel pulse under my hand. I focused on my hand and watched it flare up in the brightest pink aura I had ever seen. The purity of my hand ate through Naraku's skin and he shrieked in pain as my hand torn away at his skin and bones. I swallowed back my reflex to gag at the smell and continued stretching my hand through his dying flesh until I felt a hard circular object.

I desperately clenched onto the jewel. I had to purify it before Naraku's own aura over powered mine. I gave shout as I felt his evil miasma eat at my own skin. I felt someone rip the sword out of my back. I knew it couldn't be Naraku since he couldn't reach it. I felt myself falling and barely managed to yank the jewel out of Naraku's body as I fell back onto the ground. I clasped my two hands together and tried to keep my mind on fusing the jewel shards back into a pure orb.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled the Tessaiga out of Kagome. He could already see the effect her purifying powers had on Naraku. His tentacles were no longer regenerating and no more demons were popping up to protect him. 

Kagome was smart to get the jewel away from him. Sesshoumaru went off the deep end after he saw the Tessaiga stuck in Kagome's back and Inuyasha was honestly afraid that Sesshoumaru would kill him and forget about Naraku. Inuyasha glanced up at Sesshoumaru and caught Sesshoumaru starting back. He nodded and Inuyasha mirrored him.

They had never tried the attack together before but there was no other way. Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga above his head and watched Sesshoumaru do the same with the Tenseiga. It was almost as if looking into a mirror. Inuyasha slashed straight down and watched as the large black sphere went flying towards Naraku's unprotected back. The sphere hit Naraku and sent him flying forwards into Sesshoumaru's waiting black circle.

Inuyasha sagged in relief as he watched the meidou close. It seemed almost too easy for Naraku to be sent straight to hell. Inuyasha smiled and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He squinted in confusion. Sesshoumaru didn't look overjoyed at the fact that Naraku was gone, in fact he looked sad. Sesshoumaru dropped the Tenseiga. When Inuyasha realized why he let the Tessaiga fall to the ground and watched as a perfectly round and pink orb rolled out of Kagome's unmoving hands. It was impossible! It was too hard to believe but the truth was lying in front of him.

* * *

Kagome sighed as the jewel rolled out of her hands completely purified. She no longer felt the evil presence that Naraku gave off. They had did it! She sat up and looked around the clearing. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were staring at her. She growled and shakily got to her feet. They looked like hell too! 

She noticed the Tenseiga lying on the ground and remembered what she needed to do with it. She ran and picked it up. 'Why is Sesshoumaru just standing there staring at me?' She glared at him but rushed to Kiyoshi. 'For gods sake! I have a hole in my stomach but Kiyoshi does too! How can he just stand there?!'

I slashed the sword across Kiyoshi's small body but nothing happened. My face contorted in confusion. I had seen Sesshoumaru do it this way a few times but it wasn't working.

"You can't revive him."

"What! But why?! Why are they all just standing there staring?! They should be helping me!" My voice sounded shrill but it was the last thing I was concerned about.

"No Kagome."

"No! No?! What the hell do you mean?! My baby is dead! You won't do anything! They won't do anything! This stupid ass sword won't do anything!" I swung the sword again and again but it refused to work. It was stupid of me to think it would work just because I was Sesshoumaru's mate but I had to try, _he_ wasn't doing anything.

"Kagome, stop." Akiyama grabbed the sword out of my hands.

"Why are you even here?!" I hit Akiyama with my fists. It wasn't too late. Maybe if I kept trying I could figure out how to make the sword work. I could save Kiyoshi.

"Kagome. He is gone. Stop! We need to talk." His eyes looked at me sadly. I didn't need his pity, I needed Tenseiga!

"No he's not! You don't know that!"

"Yes I do Kagome. I'm sorry, but he is dead."

"No! No! Damn it! Stop saying that! He isn't dead!"

"Yes he is Kagome. I'm a god. I am telling you he is gone, his soul has passed."

"Then bring him back!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can! You're a god! Use the sword!"

He shook his head slowly and pulled me into a hug but I won't let him. He wasn't saving my son. He could. He was a god. "The sword won't work for me."

"Then tell me how to do it! I can do it!"

He shook his head and looked at me sadly. The pity and pain were obvious. It was in his eyes, in his voice, in his body language. "It doesn't work for the dead."

I looked at him shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?! Of course it does! Sesshoumaru's sword was made for bringing the dead back to life."

Akiyama looked at me and tried to smile. The corners of his lips barely moved. "No Kagome, _**you're**_ dead."

* * *

I know! I know! Just check out the next chapter. 


End file.
